Wings of Clawheart
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Clan bonding, friendship, learning, loyalty, family, and individualism. A new world, flying, dragons, Vikings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's DimensionTraveler23. In this story, I have been rping with my wonderful, helpful writer friend, 'Liliana Dragonshard'. I have read some of her stories, and she's very good at writing like us all. So, I ask you to visit her page and read, or read our story we made here. Wings of Clawheart is adapted of a idea from Liliana, and I have adapted her writing on my work, so we are working together for the story. Have fun, viewers! Oh, and please give reviews.**

(Airi's P.O.V.)

My name is Sierra Airi Draco, or Clawheart by my clanmates, and this is the story of how I became a Night Fury and stopped a great battle, deaths, and sorrow in another world. But I'm getting ahead of myself. For me, it was an ordinary day when I met Sunrise and was offered a position in the clan.

I was evading the police and digging for scraps, trying to sing for money with a busted up mp3 player to play some background. I was wearing raggedy jeans with holes in the knees, stained leather boots, a pale grey short sleeved shirt and tattered black hoodie. Another problem for me was I was literally half-blind; I could barely see most of what was going on around me. I could make out colors, sorta, but the rest was primarily silhouettes and the shadowed outlines of faces and objects. It was especially hard during winter, when there were even fewer colors for me to make out to help me find my way. As I said before, it was a pretty ordinary day. I'd managed to earn a few dollars over the past week or so and was hoping to buy some food from a Dollar Tree store nearby. I intentionally stuffed a little extra in my pockets, trying to hide the fact that I was stealing. My appearance was bad enough, but I didn't need to attract more attention that necessary.

After paying for the chocolate, I wandered out of the store and was heading out of the parking lot when someone started yelling "Thief! Get back here!" so I did what anyone else in my position would do. I bolted, sprinting for the nearest alley and beginning to crisscross here and there, jaywalking, hiding behind objects, and generally trying to make it hard for them to follow my footsteps. It was more than freezing by the time I stopped to rest and nibble on the food I'd gotten, the best in a day or so.

When I finally got up to get moving again, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. That's around the time that Sunrise found me. It was almost-dark, and I'd dug a tiny shelter against the wind in a snowbank that had formed on the side of an abandoned building. Turns out the building was actually not as abandoned as I thought, and housed the Sierra Travelers Clan and their HQ.

And then I was offered the deal of a lifetime. Obviously, I accepted.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was patrolling the western border of my territory that belongs to my clan, the Sierra Travelers Clan. I was concerned about this winter since it is one of the toughest winters I have ever seen. It has been months since Ferntooth aka Jade has left for her world of Bambi. And the South Siders gang has been getting a bit suspicious lately since they have been a thorn towards me and the clan. _We have been fighting them for almost 8 years, and I never been more prouder of my clanmates more than ever!_ I was wearing a heavy cotton purple coat over a tan brown sweatshirt, under a medium blue long-sleeved shirt, and black pants, and tan faux furred boots.

I finished up patrolling the border, checking on markers and all, as I headed back to Upworld House, HQ for my clan. I looked at my beloved building, and saw that there's a rather big snowdrift on my right side of view. _Hmm, I better get some people to dig that out, since I don't want any snow to collapse on HQ below._ _Wait, what's that I see?_ As I got closer, I looked to see a dug hole, and I saw color. I leaned in the hole, widening my eyes as I saw a stray girl sleeping, her clothes rather filthy and tattered. It was a rather strange sight, for how did she get through here without alerting any other clanmates? _Huh, she's not South Sider. Must be one of the usual homeless that linger around here through the seasons. But, darn, it's winter. It must be freezing for her._ I sighed, shaking her shoulder, startling her awake. Instantly, she came into me. Clawing and shouting, she was, until I overwhelmed her with some of my warrior techniques. She stared at me, I gasped at her eyes. They are pale blue, but not it, she's a bit cloudy. _Lord, she must be good at fighting while half-blind!_

She told me to get off, and I told her to stop fighting if I gave her space. She said yes, and I backed off. She grunted, sweeping off any invisible dust off her clothes. She stared at me, said that I am not a officer. I told her that I am not one, just a clanmate. Curiously, she looked at me, and asked me how did I overwhelmed her. I chuckled gently, told her everything, the clan, the clanmates, and I being leader, and the duties, and the ability to travel to worlds of their choosing. She looked a bit curious yet cautious. I gave her a deal, of a tour of HQ, and some training of being a warrior, then she would go to her world she wanted to be in. She accepted firmly and off we went , to HQ.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I had managed to fall asleep in the snowdrift I found, having a rather pleasant dream about food and warmth, when everything started shaking! I jerked awake to find blue cloth filling my weak vision; I shouted and attacked on instinct, trying to get the assumed officer out of my way so I could make a run for it. I was quickly pinned, however, by moves I'd never seen before. My bangs were no longer covering my eyes, and I stared at the person who was holding me down. The person in question, I believe a women, gasped. Most everyone reacts that way to my eyes, but I don't need pity, I need food.

"Get off of me! I can't breath!" I shouted at her, squirming and wriggling beneath her strong hold.

"I will if you stop fighting. I'll give you some space." she replied.

"Okay," I replied, ceasing my struggling. The weight was quickly gone, and stood with a grunt, stiffness seeping back into my bones and joints from the cold. I wiped off my clothes for any dust. I looked up, finally able to make out this strange person a little better, and was surprised to see that it wasn't an officer.

"You're not a cop." I say without thinking, then shut my jaw with a audible /click/ sound. She might suspect me now.

"No, I'm not. I'm a clanmate." she replied.

I tilted my head curiously. "How did you take me down? I'm pretty tough to beat." she told me about the clan, the Sierra Travelers, the clanmates, and herself being leader, and the duties, and the ability to travel to worlds of their choosing. It only piqued my curiosity, but also my caution. I had a few issues with trusting people, you can guess. I was given a deal, of a tour of HQ, and some training to be a warrior, then I would get to choose and live in a world of my own choosing.

"I accept." I replied strongly, hoping against hope that a small dream of mine might be actualized. I followed her into the building my snowdrift-house had been next to, rubbing my hands together to warm them as I made up a tune under my breath.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I looked at the girl, heard her quiet tune, and I smiled a half-smile as I asked about the tune she's humming. She replied that it's a tune she made up to sing for tourists, and I tilted my head, pursuing my lips curiously. I told her that I liked it, and I introduced myself as I pushed the button for the elevator to bring us down to HQ.

She tensed slightly as she came into the elevator, saying she loves to sing sometimes and introduced herself. _Airi, huh? It's very unique. _We came down, the doors opening up to reveal the bustling of my beloved clanmates. Talking and laughing as they said hi, etc towards me,and a few curiously looked at Airi. I gave the staring few a look and told them of the snowdrift. They bowed their head in respect, and went to the elevator behind us. Airi looked a bit awed as she looked around at the colors of everyone, and I chuckled, grabbing her attention. I gently put a hand on her shoulder, telling that it can be quite noisy at times, but also peaceful.

Then Airi piped out suddenly, as she pointed to the portal, saying if it is the portal. I nodded softly, moving her toward the portal, letting her feel and see the portal as I backed a bit to give her some space. Then her stomach loudly growled, earning Airi an sheepish look as she saw me. I laughed softly, telling her to follow me, she caught up nicely. _I have a feeling that she will be a superb warrior once her training finishes._ We got to the cafeteria, the smells apparently getting to Airi, her mouth open, her nose flaring. I told her that she can have a meal at my table. So she followed me, grabbing our plates, and getting various stuff. We sat down, Airi quickly eating. I stopped her, saying to slow down otherwise she would be sick later on. She nodded, slowing down some, and eating.

After some time of eating, we polished our plates, and got up, heading to the training/weapons room. Airi came in, her scents full as she stared at various weapons and the robot dummies. I told her to sit down and watch/listen to me as I moved to fight one of the dummies. She nodded, sitting down. I shredded my upper clothes down to my shirt, and commanded the robot to turn on, and then I began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Airi's P.O.V)

I watched and listened closely as Sunrise began to duel with the dummy. I payed as close attention as I could to how her colors and the robots alternated, making up another small tune, singing the words under my breath to try and help me remember it, for it sounded pretty good.

**"~I am a runner, a fighter, a singer, a defender.**

**A shining star in the sky,**

**Without sight, but I try**

**My best, giving all I have.**

**Snowflakes falling from the sky,**

**Like sparkling bits of stars.**

**I made a wish long ago,**

**Something that I truly hoped.**

**To fly above the clouds,**

**As they scattered rain far below,**

**To be free of my worries,**

**I can only simply hope.**

**For if you wish upon a star,**

**No matter how long ago,**

**Your dreams will carry you so far,**

**So just keep on fighting, keep on fighting the undertow.**

**Sleeping on storm cloud,**

**Whistling to the wind,**

**Rough housing with a raindrop,**

**And fighting until I win!~" **

The last bit of lyrics is something I usually whisper to myself when times feel tough or I have trouble falling asleep. It was buried deep within my memory.

(Third Person's P.O.V)

Airi closed her eyes and fell back as her mind washed clean of her thoughts and worries. Habit curled her body into a small ball as her breathing leveled out. A good meal and warmth and safety can do that to a person. She was fast asleep when Sunrise finally noticed what had become of the new clan member. A bit of worry and alarm sparked in the clan leader when she saw how still the girl was, but Airi was okay. Again, habit made her be still, even in sleep, so she wouldn't be as easily detectable. When you watched closely for a few moments, you could see the slow rise and fall of the girls chest And so, Airi has the best meal she's ever had since, like, ever, and manages to fall asleep.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as I stared at Airi. _I wonder what happened to make her homeless and parentless. Heck, a girl her age should be sleeping in her own house, her parents sleeping in another room. Either way, she's a tough cookie._ _I better take her to my room for, these benches are not for sleeping, and can be hard on the back._ Making sure she's completely asleep, I gathered her in my arms gently. _Lord, she's so light!_ Heading out the door, I walked on, making sure Airi didn't hit anything on the way to my room, opened my door with a hand, and laid her on my bed. She's still curled in a ball, her face calm and peaceful, and I smiled, heading to the bathroom to get a brush, and came out to see Airi then resting on her back, her hands/legs tucked in, looking like a kitten in a way. I laid the brush on my dresser, and I headed to my door, calling for an clanmate who was heading to his room. He came up to me, and I told him in need of clothes for Airi. He nodded slightly and left.

I closed the door as I looked back at Airi, and I sighed softly. She must be so tired if she was sleeping this deeply. _I better stay with her._ I hummed ever so softly as I checked my pictures, cleaning them up with a rag, and straightening them up slightly. Then I heard a snort and a whimper. I looked back at Airi, moving slightly in her sleep, her eyes tight, her hands moving in the air. _Please, don't let it be a bad dream. She finally got a place here. I wonder what she is dreaming about._

(Airi's P.O.V)

I growled quietly as I glared at my opponent, watching their every move, dodging back when they lunged, beginning to snarl as their sharp claws clipped the edge of my wing. I roared, lunging, sinking my teeth into scaly flesh. My opponent howled with pain, then his mouth opened and started to glow. _A plasma blast!_ I threw all my weight into him, shoving his muzzle skyward when he finally fired it. It exploded high up, lighting the dark sky. He snarled, slashing his claws over my muzzle. I whimpered, my teeth still lodged in his shoulder.

I saw what I was fighting, thanks to the blast; a Night Fury, with dark brown eyes and a purple flower with a green stem on its head. The colors lined the wings, and I realized that it was a female. We were fighting over a deer I had caught, and then I heard a quiet trilling behind her, and four Night Fury cubs wandered towards the deer. The first had a small lightning bolt coming from a dark grey storm cloud, the second a pale green vine with golden flowers, the third a small dark and light blue wave pattern, and the fourth . . . had nothing.

He had no mark on his forehead, no colors on his wings. He turned, bright green eyes watching me curiously; he looked like Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon. In my moment of distraction, the mother threw me off, mouth bright as she charged a second plasma blast, sharp claws digging into my left wing. I dodged, straining my wing, but the lesser amount of the extreme heat still got my eyes. I whimpered quietly and she released me with a warning growl. I pawed at my eyes as I backed away, ducking my head. The mother growled as her cubs began to eat what I had caught; I turned and fled. I could barely see anything as I ran, skidding off a cliff not to far away. I tried to spread my wings to fly, but my right one couldn't open all the way; I plummeted.

I jolted upright, scrabbling at whatever was beneath me before falling and hitting the ground with a THUD. I lay there on my stomach, breathing hard as I tried to process what the heck just happened. _I'd been dreaming, I could see that now, but where the heck was I?_

_(Sunrise's P.O.V.)_

Airi looked around confusedly on the floor, and I moved into her sight, telling her that she's in my room. She oohed, and nodded slightly then a knock came at the door. I turned around, opening the door, revealing the clanmate I sent to get clothes, and he obliviously did. In his hands, was an short-sleeved lavender purple shirt, black pants, and lightweight brown boots. _Pretty fine for now. Later, I will have Airi have her options for clothes when it comes to the portal later._ I thanked the clanmate, closed the door with the clothes in my arms, and turned to see Airi deeply thinking as she sat on my bed.

I asked her of her dream, and she told me of a young Toothless and his family, and her shockingly being a dragon. _Huh, maybe that means that Airi has a destiny in 'How to Train Your Dragon' somewhere._ I smiled, shaking out of my thoughts, as I gave her the clothes, saying they're hers to wear. She smiled, thanking me happily, and I nodded, grabbing the brush, asking if I could brush her hair after she could put her clothes on, and she said yes. She asked for the bathroom, and I pointed the way, Airi then walking into the bathroom to change. I waited, thinking again. _I wonder why Toothless and his family was there._

(Airi's P.O.V)

I'd been too startled and perplexed about my dream to really think about Sunrise's question, but I was sorta regretting letting her brush my hair. with all the tangles, it hurt like heck! I kept quiet through it, though, biting my tongue to keep the sound inside. _You learn to do that, fighting on the streets. The moment you cry out and reveal a weakness, they are on you like there's no tomorrow._ I was grateful for the new clothes, and decided to try and clean up my black hoodie a bit, so I could still use it to hide my stuff. Emptying the pockets of my well-loved black mp3 and the few chocolate bars I'd gotten, I tossed my hoodie in the sink with some warm water flowing.

Overall, it was rather nice actually living in a warm space and with a full belly. I changed into the fresh clothes, which were quite nice, and scrubbed the majority of the grime out of my hoodie before wringing it out for a few more minutes, then put it back on, despite the dampness. I stepped out the door, my old clothes under my arm and my stuff back in my pockets once more. I didn't notice Sunrise in the room, so I put the clothes on the ground next to the bed, kicked off the new boots, and turned on the mp3, curling up on my stomach. I pulled my left leg and arm in next to me, my other two limbs stretched out; a way to control how warm or cold it was in nice weather on the rooftops.

I wasn't really asleep, but letting my mind wander. I was mostly thinking about Toothless and his family. _Why didn't he have a mark? Is that one reason why his mother needed to scavenge for food, even when it was plentiful?_ I hadn't mentioned the marks to Sunrise, only the differing eye color and sizes. Out of all of them, Toothless had been the largest.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

As Airi went to change her clothes after I brushed her hair, I got a faint knock at my door, and I opened to see another clanmate, who's telling me that they found another tunnel for the sewer tunnel map. I nodded, keeping the door open, and followed my clanmate to the meeting room where the sewer mappers are. They told me it was collapsed somehow in the far past, as I looked at their map, I told them to clear up the debris carefully and get some poles/beams to keep the ceiling up tight, and widen the walls a bit. They accepted my advice respectfully, and I left, heading back to my room, coming in to see Airi in an relaxed position on my bed, seeming to listen to her MP3. I cleared my throat, asked her if she's ready to have the tour, and she nodded excitedly. She got up, put on her boots, and put back her MP3 in her black hoodie. Then Airi followed me out, showing her the meeting room, the library, and the clan hall of rooms, telling her that clanmates have rooms on their favorite/family number, and that women have red doors while men have blue doors.

She asked a few questions that was to the point every time, and I answered her the best I could, like how long can warriors train, how the portal works, and why I made this clan. She was intrigued by everything, and I introduced her to everybody, and unfortunately, one warrior was very disrespectful of her, saying that she would mess up on training. Airi was very tense, an angry flick in her eyes when I glanced at her. I told her that the clanmate was Ghostpaw, a well-trained apprentice and that he is very edgy when it comes to strangers. I asked Airi if she would fight him, and with tense shoulders, she jumped.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I leapt at Ghostpaw, snarling, aiming for his head with both fists. That distracted him from my legs as I jumped high in the air, using both feet to kick his gut, which knocked him against a wall. That move always landed me on my back, and when I would typically run, but I realized I couldn't do that here. So instead, I jumped back to my feet, beginning to simply pound him, clawing, squeezing his stomach and arms with my sharp claws, being careful to avoid the eyes and face a little; don't want to do too much damage to my new clanmate. He eventually shoved me back, my head hitting the other wall.

I feigned defeat, sliding down with a quiet groan. He approached with what I guess was a triumphant smirk. I have trouble with expressions. At the last possible moment as he leaned over me to hit or kick me, I jolted upwards, the top of my head knocking hard into his jaw, and I punched him hard in the gut and kicked him in the groin.

He collapsed with a pained squeal, and I stood over him with a snarl. "I wouldn't judge a cat by their fur if I were you." I growled matter-of-factly, stepping back to lean casually against the wall.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I stared shocked at the power that Airi has, and grimacing as Ghostpaw was hit down low. Ghostpaw may be experienced, but he can be judging sometimes. As Ghostpaw got up, shaking his head, and sighed heavily, he looked at Airi with respect and awe, finally telling her that she is accepted by him. I then walked, silence falling over us, as I got to Ghostpaw and Airi. Airi has this casual, relieved smile as I looked at her.

"Anybody else want to say anything?". as I turned around to look at everybody else. They shook their heads, claiming that Airi is a fine fighter, respecting her. I nodded, and called over Ghostpaw to me.

I whispered to Ghostpaw, "What do you think of her skills?".

Ghostpaw replied quietly, "Her skills are something I have seen in a lost soldier, someone who has lost their past. She will be a valuable warrior once she finishes some training. She needs to know how to strike by the legs, and use her speed to tackle.". I nodded, thanked him, and told him to get some ice and rest. He smiled respectfully, and went through everybody else to his room. I told everybody else to go back to their duties, then they left, leaving me to turn around to see Airi still leaning on the wall, and seeming to be shocked by everybody's comments, and thinking about what I whispered to Ghostpaw.

(Airi's P.O.V)

So, in the course of less than a day, I've gained a new home and respect through my skills. _Honestly, not something I expected to happen to me._ I was a bit shocked, of course, that they weren't mad at me for practically pounding one of their buddies, but maybe that's normal for some newbies. My stomach growls quietly, so I pull out a Hershey -at least, that's what I've heard people call it- chocolate bar and open it, beginning to slowly gnaw on it as I think. I'm considering telling Sunrise about the other aspect to my dream, like how I could see everything clearly, and the Marks the Night Furies had.

I decide against it, however. I've found, that whenever I have a good dream -or a dream in general- if I voice it aloud, even if there's no one there to listen, I never have a dream like that again. Useful for nightmares, but not for this particular dream.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I looked at her gently as she gnawed her snack, and then an idea came to me, remembering what Ghostpaw said about her skills. I will see if she remembers my moves on the dummy and do them in the training room since Airi is energized from that fight with Ghostpaw. So, I tell Airi of my idea, and she hesitated, saying she might break the dummy.

I shook my head, "Nonsense, the dummy is used to everybody's skills, and with adaption, the dummy will challenge you to see how's your level of fighting is and see if you are able to use a weapon then". Airi nodded, and then went ahead of me, remembering the way to the training/weapons room. Soon enough, the dummy turned on and challenged her. I watched Airi with curiosity as she began. _Airi can't be a lost soldier, but she lost her past somehow. Wait a minute, her dream of Toothless. Of course, she wants to be in his world! Maybe being in Toothless's world might trigger her lost memories of her past._

(Airi's P.O.V)

I wasn't as afraid of breaking the robot as I was of breaking my knuckles and fingernails/claws. One of the main ways I would throw my opponent for a loop was by digging my hands into their stomach/any other soft place and squeezing hard. It was always painful, I could tell. I slowly circled the robot, trying to figure the best angle to come at. I generally try to avoid fighting, because if you're injured, you can't as fast or fight as good next time, when it really counts. I usually attack after being attacked. I finally just threw myself at it, punching and kicking, shouting insults that probably didn't affect it that much.

I was only fighting for a few minutes when it managed to throw me off. I sat up, panting a little, and paused before standing and throwing myself at it again. Again, in a fight, if I'm beaten, I run; simple as that. I only continue fighting where it really counts, like a bit of food I managed to get after a few days of nothing but rain, a tattered blanket, a few dollars found on the street. This time, the robot seemed to be able to anticipate my moves before I threw them, landing a bunch of hits on me before I managed to get a few more blows in. I quickly noticed that it was trying to use a few of my own moves back at me, including the two-legged jump-kick, like the one I pulled on Ghostpaw earlier.

It got me right in the gut, and I curled into a defensive ball on my side, covering my head and face and neck with my arms, knees pulled up to my chest in case it went after me. There had been a loud CRACK sound when it kicked me; I think it broke my mp3, rather than my ribs.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I gasped when I heard the crack, and shouted for the dummy to turn off, and it turned off, I quickly checking on Airi. She told me that it was only her MP3, and she uncurled, bringing out the MP3, obliviously cracked and broke. Airi sighed softly, a frown bearing her face. I was relieved that Airi wasn't hurt, but a bit sad that a decent MP3 was broke. It was oblivious that she cared for it. Then I gasped suddenly, remembering one of my clanmates, Goldfur has brought a slightly older, decent green MP3, and doesn't want it at all, saying she's willing to give it to one who wants it. I smiled, telling Airi of Goldfur and the MP3 she has. Airi grinned, her eyes wetting a bit as she thanked me, I hugged her gently, and headed out, us going to the hall of rooms, and knocked on Goldfur's door. She opened the door, and she asked me if there was any problem with the Internet, and I told her no, telling her that Airi lost her MP3, and willing to have the brought one. Goldfur looked at Airi with a smile, heading inside, and coming back with the green MP3, saying it has, like five songs in it.

Airi smiled, thanking Goldfur happily. Goldfur nodded, saying later as she closed her door softly. I clasped Airi's shoulder as she held her new MP3 carefully and lovingly. I smiled, saying she will have a room, and so I led her to the farthest door down the hall, opened the door to reveal a decent bed, and the walls bare, and the floor oak brown. I told her that it's already nighttime, and she needs her sleep to be ready for training for the next few weeks until I feel when she's ready. She smiled, thanked me, and went in with a last glance. I went back to my room, changing for pjs, and falling asleep. _I wonder what Airi thought about this place. I hope she has pleasant dreams tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I'd managed to retrieve my old clothes from Sunrise's bedroom, and had decided to wash them up, as well as my old boots, in the bathroom and hang them to drip-dry over the tub. Afterwards, I curled up on the bed, still unused to the softness. Not just of the blankets, but the bed itself. Pulling out the green mp3, I fiddled around with the buttons and finally just let it play. I listened through the first four, which weren't half bad, first stuff I'd heard that had lyrics to go with the background. I drifted off as the last song began to play.

I quickly realized that I was plummeting, my left wing injured and unable to open fully, my right wing flapping frantically. I roared, a scared cry, unable to see how close I was to the ocean -or possibly the ground- far below me. I heard a voice shout, "Tuck and roll!" when I didn't respond right away, it shouted, "Do it, now!"

I tucked myself swiftly into a ball, curling my tail close, pulling my left wing over my legs, then my right wing, my head tucked inside. I felt a pair of clawed hands grab onto me, and I felt from the air that I was going UP, instead of DOWN. I was set on the ground, but remained curled.

There was a quiet trilling, I felt something nudge me. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe now. You can untuck." I slowly did what the kind, male-ish voice asked, and looked up to see a Stormcutter. He wasn't nearly as big as Cloudjumper, from the second movie, but he was big enough to carry me. Or maybe he just looked a tad smaller now that I was bigger.

He gasped when he saw my eyes. "What happened to you?!" he asked with concern.

I pawed at my eyes a little. "I caught a deer and another Night Fury, a mother, attacked me. She wanted to give it to her cubs, I think. A bit of a plasma blast got my eyes before she chased me off." I reply, taking a closer look at the Stormcutter.

He tilts his head, thinking. "It must've been Lavender's Leaf. She had a litter of cubs recently. Its a bit of a shame for the black one, though." he shook his head. "Poor little buddy doesn't have a Mark; he'll never learn how to be a true Night Fury now. He doesn't even get a name."

I tilted my head. "But why do they need a Mark for a name? Why is having no mark a bad thing?" I ask.

The Stormcutter looks shocked. "Why are you asking me this?! You're the Night Fury!?" he exclaims, and I duck my head.

"I, well . . . my parents died when I was young." I half lied; I didn't know what happened to my parents. "I learned to fly and hunt by myself. I'm not really sure of how Night Fury society works."

The bigger dragon regards me warily, then nods. "I might be able to help. My names Jump To High Clouds, or just Jumper for short." he tells me, beginning to walk in the direction of the trees. I follow after him, pleasantly surprised. Cloudjumper was always among my favorites with the dragons.

We soon approached the small clearing where I had caught the deer and fought Lavender's Leaf. She regards at me suspiciously, but nods to Cloudjumper.

"Hello, Jumper."

"Hello, Lavender. I wanted to ask a favor. This young Fury," he gestured a wing to me, "Doesn't know much about the Night Fury ways, since she lost her parents when she was barely a cub."

Her eyes widened, and I thought I could catch a glimpse of regret. "I didn't realize . . . when I asked she refused, I figured it was a Stray . . . " she murmured.

Cloudjumper shook his head. "Well, she might be a loner, but she hasn't Strayed from tradition; on purpose, at least." he used a wing to nudge me closer. Lavender was bigger than I was, I could see now.

"Hang on, 'Stray'?" I questioned. "What does that mean?"

Lavender sighed. "It refers to a dragon that has Strayed, or abandoned, the ways of their species. There are always a few in every dragon colony, but its rarer for Night Furies. We're the last colony we know of." she finished sadly.

I look down. "Do you think you could please help me? I-I'll hunt, and help with the cubs." I offer.

After a moment, she nods, disappearing into the bushes and coming back with the four cubs on her back. Jumper lifts me up in his strong talons and we fly to a nearby cave, out of the weather. Jumper had to take his leave, saying that he'd felt something calling to him from the south for some weeks now, since the Night fury cubs had started to hatch. Lavender introduced me to the cubs. The first with the small lightning bolt coming from a dark grey storm cloud had deep blue eyes and was a male. His name was Thunder of Flashing Storm, or Thunder. The second a pale green vine with golden flowers, had deep brown eyes, like her mom, was a female, and was named Blossom's Vines, or Blossom. The third was a female, as well, with a small dark and light blue wave pattern, silverish eyes, and was named Flowing Waves, or Wave for short. The last one, the biggest and arguably strongest, a male with bright green eyes, had no mark, and no name. He was merely called "Cub" or "Runt".

When I asked about how a name is picked, I quickly learned that most male names are a bit longer than a females, as was apparent with Thunder and Jumpers names. It seemed to help them hold a rank, or show their talents a little better. I asked why "Cub" couldn't have a name, and she merely said it hadn't come to her yet. Later, however, when the cubs were asleep, she took me aside and told me the truth. About how Markless cubs are said to be bad luck, and are the strongest and toughest, and either the most loyal or most untrusting. I could barely see the sweet little guy as that, and even said so.

It was hard to hide the fact that I knew what was going to happen in the future, but I managed to argue my points fairly well. I eventually got her to tell me why it was considered such bad luck. Apparently, in the past, Markless Furies had attempted to befriend humans, but in the end, either were "killed" -aka, never seen again- or turned on their own kind, ending with a colony being destroyed and the few remaining to fly off to whatever other colony they could find. That's why, from then on, Markless Fury cubs were killed as soon as they hatched. Lavender had refused, and therefore cut herself off from her colony, the "Northern Ices", and it would remain that way until her Markless cub was sent far away. When she asked me on my name, I blanked out.

I couldn't tell her my real name, and I couldn't think of a dragon one. She must've taken my expression to mean I didn't have one, and placed her wing over me, saying that she would help. After all, I did have a Mark. I blinked in surprise. She led me to a nearby puddle of water, and just as I was looking into it -

I woke up slowly, ignoring the pounding sound, curling up again, but in a way that covered my ears from the noise.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I woke suddenly at my clock, grumbled as I turned it off. I had a dreamless night, deeply rested after the night, and I got up, went to the bathroom, doing my business, and refreshing my teeth up, then I grabbed fresh clothes from my dresser, a white sweatshirt with a picture of a cheetah staring out with its golden amber eyes, brown pants, and black socks, headed back to the bathroom to have a shower. After I finished the shower and clothed, I brushed my hair, and put it up into a low ponytail, and headed out, putting on green/purple sneakers, and headed out, opening my door, seeing various clanmates either in their pjs, or dressed up, heading to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I headed to Airi's door, and knocked lightly a few times, I waited a minute, then I knocked again, more louder two more times. _I hope Airi is okay, must have been sleeping deeply. With practicing routine, she'll get used to waking up at dawn. I hope she isn't mad at me._ Then the door opened.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I'd finally gotten up and stumbled around in the near-darkness of the room to open the door, only to flinch, shading my eyes from the brightness. "Dear Moon, that's bright!?" I whined, pulling up my hood to cover my face a little more, and my bangs to shade my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawned. I counted on the sky above me to tell the time of day, and the seasons the time of year. The mp3 was still playing in the background, and the song made me think of young Toothless.

**"-~Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark**

**Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms**

**Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?**

**The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone**

**You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear**

**It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier**

**All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas**

**The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe**

**I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact**

**So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass**

**I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky**

**You will see your beauty every moment that you rise . . . ~-"**

It seemed to fit the poor little guy, and how I was predicting his future to go. I decided to keep the details of the dream to myself, but to mention later, perhaps, that I thought I'd met Cloudjumper and Toothless's family.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled amusingly as Airi exclaimed at the brightness of the hall, and asked for the time.

"It's dawn. Don't worry, with time, you will get used to it. You probably want a clock to help you there, or do you want me to knock every time?". Airi widened her eyes, snorted exasperated, then replied that she will get a clock. I told her to get dressed, for breakfast is ready at the cafeteria. Airi nodded, closed her door, presumed to get a shower. I sighed, heading to the cafeteria, my stomach reminding me, nodding toward awake/chatting clanmates at their tables, getting a plate, feeling for blueberry pancakes, syrup, and scrambled eggs, and a bottle of Sunny D Orange Juice, then headed to my table. _Airi better be awake now after her shower, I hope._

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I was still too tired to really think of her questions, and I realized I'd need to request her to knock on my door. To be completely honest, I'm not sure how a clock works. I mean, I can count on my fingers, but the actual things that represent numbers isn't really my thing. I don't know what they are. I turned off the mp3 and then took a look at my old clothes. I realized how nice it was, to actually have new, clean clothes to wear. I liked my old boots, though; they had bits of metal embedded in the toes. So, I put on my old boots, hid most of the chocolate under the bed, and went out the door.

After half-aimlessly wandering around HQ, I found the cafeteria. Most of the food I'd never really seen before. Or at least, the blurred colors I could make out. I'd have to hold it within two-three inches of my face to make out finer lines to help me figure out what the heck it was, but I guessed that would be impolite and weird. So instead, I just grabbed my remaining chocolate bar and grabbed a cup of some yellowish orange liquid before sitting across from Sunrise.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I ate off my plate, looking up to see Airi sitting down with a chocolate bar, and a cup of orange juice. I gently asked her if she isn't hungry yet, or lost with the food.

She replied of her problem with the food, and I nodded softly, telling her that she would try glasses since eye surgery is darn expensive these days. She nodded warily, saying she might try, and told me that she wanted me to knock on her door every time at dawn since she doesn't care for a clock. I smiled, accepting the obligation. Then I asked her what food she likes, and she said she never gets many chances to have different foods since she depended on chips, chocolate bars, maybe a water bottle or two. Then I got up, grabbing a plate, getting an slice of watermelon, mac &amp; cheese, and sausage. I headed back to the table, putting the plate in front of Airi, who's looking at me curiously, and I told her what she's eating, then she hesitated, starting to try her food. I came around to polish off my plate, and drink the last half of my bottle.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I didn't tell her the full truth that time around, either. On really bad weeks, I'd dig in trash cans and dumpsters for something edible. If I hadn't joined the clan, I'd be doing it within a few weeks at the most, as less people would be walking around outside as it got colder, and I'd be considered too grimy to be allowed in a store.

I usually clean up around late spring, summer, and early fall, so I'm always at my grubbiest in winter. Remembering what she said the previous day, I ate the food slowly, but savored every bite. I wasn't really sure what "glasses" are, other than drinking glasses, and I don't think that those can help my eyes.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I finished up my bottle as I watched Airi savor her food. _Maybe I better get one of the clanmates to check in the dumpster for decent glasses, and fix them up good to fit her eyes_. I cleared my throat, making Airi look at me. I told her of my idea, and told her that glasses are short for 'eyeglasses', might help her see food and maybe people better.

Airi sighed lightly, nodded that I can try, but she's very doubting about the power of the glasses since she's half blind. I nodded, considering that, but I told her about trying risks and how she would try them if she want to risk then. She nodded thoughtfully, then went back to her food. I got up again, heading to the dessert table, having a bowl of jello and came back again to sit down and eat.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I'm still not sure about "glasses". I've had about the same level of sight for . . . ever, I guess. Colors blur together, everything is dark or dim. In fact, the only time I could see, well, I guess, normally it was when I dreamt I was a Night Fury. I'm going to have to ask if they have the movies. _It'd be fun to watch again._

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was polishing my bowl of jello when Airi piped up, asking if we have the movies of 'How to train your dragon'. I smiled, saying yes. Everybody's movies stay in a secret room, and we have movie night Tuesday and Thursday each week, watching two movies each appointed night.

Airi smiled, seeming happy at the mention. She nodded, eating again as the plate was almost a third finished. I told her that I have to patrol the western border with some clanmates, and will be back to train her then. She nodded, her bangs moving. I put the plate, bowl into one of the washing areas near the kitchen which was behind the food tables. Then I went ahead, grabbing my winter clothes out of the training/weapons room, called to some clanmates to hold the elevator and I went up.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I was beginning to feel antsy. I never stayed in one place for any length of time, always moving from one spot to another. Staying put like this made me feel uneasy. I wasn't sure whether to go take a nap after finishing my meal or . . . something else. Not that I knew what "something else" would even be. When I finished eating, I simply stayed put, slowly beginning to nibble on my chocolate bar as I watched the other clanmates. When I saw a few of them bring seemingly empty plates and the like to a certain spot, I followed suit, then began to just . . . wander, I guess, would be the right word.

I merely paced around HQ, almost like doing laps around a neighborhood to memorize street signs and store fronts and alleyways. I found that as I kept lapping the perimeter, I was becoming more familiar with my surroundings. Eventually, I returned to my room, sitting on the mattress as I looked through the songs on the mp3 again.I held the screen closer and farther from my face a few times, but couldn't make out the words. I couldn't read it.

(Sunrise's P.O.V)

The western border completely checked, I headed back, seeing that the snowdrift was gone from Upworld House. I got an clanmate with me, leading me to one of the dumpsters over on the eastern border of Central Park, into an alley. We searched through the dumpster, I found a pair of decent sky blue glasses, with my clanmate finding a worn, brown with black lining case. I smiled at the treasure we found, having a feeling that Airi will like it. So we headed back to Upworld House, my clanmate giving me the case, and leaving for patrol upon the northern border of the territory.

I came in, and down by elevator, and got out, walking to the cafeteria, seeing Aria gone, presuming she's at her room. So I walked ahead to her room, seeing the door open, I came in, clearing my throat. Airi looked up from her MP3, confused until she smiled as she recognized me. I smiled widely as I spoke about up on the Surface, and finding treasure in the glasses and case. Airi looked a bit intrigued as I gave her the items. She fingered the glasses, then put them on hesitatingly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I put on the glasses, glancing around, only to yelp. The glasses had made Sunrise look like some sort of wacky, deformed monster. Everything looked wild and unfamiliar, so I scrambled them off.

"They make it worse than better. They make everything unfamiliar, like . . . . like being on an alien spaceship." I say slowly, pulling my legs up to sit cross legged, fingering my mp3.

(Sunrise's P.O.V)

I frowned as she replied her answer. I say that I'm sorry, that I apologize. I grabbed the glasses and case, figuring to make them a use in the library as reading glasses for anybody who needs them. I nodded, heading to the open door, calling for someone nearby. An clanmate came over, I told her to open the library with my keys I gave her, and put the glasses/case on a place that's accessible for anybody. She nodded and left, heading to the library, as I turned to see Airi seeming to feel a bit better, and I sighed softly. I called her over, and she got up slowly, seeming to think as she put her MP3 in her pocket.

I told her that she needs to train on her speed and tackle techniques that I'm going to show. She nodded softly, I turned around, heading out, as Airi closed her door, and followed me to the training/weapons room. We got there, and I told her to put her MP3 on the bench since I don't want any more incidents like yesterday. So, she did, and I turned one of the bulkier dummies on, began, showing my techniques on speed and tackle.


	6. Chapter 6

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I watched her closely, paying close attention to the differing shades created by the lighting as she and the dummy battled it out. When I believed I understood what she was doing, I slid quietly off the bench, beginning to maneuver around the edge of the training room, looking for just the right angle. Finding it, I slunk forward, undetected, then attacked. Using a move I picked up, that replies on sounds of one opponent stumbling into another, I used it on Sunrise, forcing her out of the way as I attacked, using my speed to tackle and trip up the dummy. I tweaked the moves a little, however, as I didn't have quite enough weight to pull them off properly. A move I made up involved grabbing the dummy by the top of the head (assuming my opponent had hair) and pushing forward as hard as I could while simultaneously hooking one of my legs behind their ankle, yanking them off their feet and onto their backs.

I got pulled down, too,but managed to twist my body into a sort-of hand stand before tumbling over, somersaulting away backwards and popping back to my feet with a quiet growl, my left lip twitching upwards enough to reveal a few of my teeth. I placed my foot on the dummy's chest, before raising it and stomping hard, toe first. Since there was metal in the toes of my old boots, I put a bit of a dent into it, if slightly. I looked back at Sunrise.

"Like that?" I asked, before the dummy grabbed my ankle and yanked. I fell with a quiet hiss, yanking my leg free and kicking it hard, sending it skidding away.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I watched impressively at Airi's moves, and I immediately turned the dummy off after it got Airi's guard off.

"You are a fast learner, Airi. Your training has shortened to a week if not less. You look enough prepared to know what to do in any situation, your claws may be excellent with these moves you did, to fight any enemy dragons. But you still need to learn to defend against enemy vikings like Drago. You need to figure out what weapon you can use to fight with, understand?". I replied wisely and observingly.

Airi nodded, and I smiled, giving out a hand for her to grab and get up. I led her to the weapons wall, and she went to feel and test them slowly one by one as I watched patiently.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I tilted my head. "Hang on, who? Drago, vikings, dragons?" _What was she going on about?_ "What do you mean?" I finished.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckled, "I am a excellent observer, and with your earlier hints and moves, you love the "How to Train your Dragon" movies, and you similarly fight like a dragon with your claws and your ferocity, and so, with a feeling I have, you just might be in your chosen world at the end of this week if you keep practicing your moves and have a weapon for you to get used to, for there's always the Red Beast, or Drago Bludvist and his minions, depending on when you will be in their world. Plus, you are in luck since today is Tuesday, and you can watch the movies tonight, for your observation and pleasure.". with a calm look towards Airi who's speechless.

Airi (POV)

I may have watched the movies, but I couldn't recall everything from it. It was more like impressions I had, things and concepts that stood out the most from everything else.

_'Then why did you dream if it twice? And just before the actual order of events of the movies?'_ A quiet voice asked me inside.

I shook it off, putting my attention back on Sunrise. "I've noticed that everyone has odd names here, and I would like to know why." I voice a question that has been on my mind for a while now.

(Sunrise's P.O.V)

I sighed softly, as I sat down. _'How can I exactly answer that?'_ As I tried to find the right words to speak so Airi would understand.

"First, you must understand that everyone wasn't always warriors or apprentices, only that they were simply from different walks of life and a particular interest in their own favorite movie, book, or comics. They came here to find better lives and have a purpose here as they learned, trained, fought, and became like a family, or as clan which we prefer. They chose their chosen worlds to find their own family, friendship, home, and much more. Second, their names comes from features like eyes, hair, etc, and also may be in qualities like bravery, loyalty, determination, or wits. Third, these names is part of everybody much like the heart is part of the body, connected to everything. They always know that they can come back here to visit, fight alongside us against gangs up on the Surface, or any other things of importance. Example: My name, Sunrise comes by having two things, a feature and quality. My hair is golden like the sun, and my quality is determination, by knowing that I can get back up to fight when I fall down.". I spoke slowly and clearly as Airi listened attentively.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I looked down, thinking over this. I had an idea; basically, what if I asked Lavender's Leaf for a name? In that world, a name was connected to a Mark.

"Sunrise? Do you think we could go to my room to talk? Privately?" I asked quietly. _I wanted to tell her more about my dreams._

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nodded then we went out of the training/weapons room, headed up to Airi's room, and I made sure the door's closed before I sat down on Airi's bed, facing her as she then spoke about her dreams. I was shocked at the revelation that Airi was able to see clearly in her dreams, and met Cloudjumper when he was possibly a few years older than Toothless since Toothless was a nestling at the time. _'And Marks on Night Furies, apart from Toothless?' _

I told Airi that she could find out her dragon name in her dreams, and then see if I could connect some part of that to a clan name. Then I noticed the time, saw that it was lunchtime. I told Airi of this, then we got up, heading to the cafeteria out of the room. I grabbed a plate as Airi got hers. She pointed to various things, asking what they are, and with a bit of assistance, Airi got spaghetti/meatball sauce, some cucumber salad, and a bowl of peaches, and for a drink, she got a carton of chocolate milk. As for me, I got company casserole, a couple of deviled eggs, and a watermelon slice, and got white milk to drink.

We headed to my table, having soft greetings as we passed by other tables, and sat down, beginning to eat.

(Lavender's P.O..V)

I looked over my sleeping cubs sadly, watching how they curled and entwined with one another, not once minding who did and didn't have a Mark. My own was a stem of lavender, with purple facing out and green facing in on the edges of my wings, sub wings, and tail fins, like an island ringed first by water, then by sand. The most of every color was on the outside. Thats how all Fury Marks worked. And why one born Markless was considered so dangerous. They could be more defensive, aggressive, or overly loyal to another Fury, to the point of killing to defend them.

But those cases were much rarer compared to what most Markless did. _Most tried to befriend humans, of all things!_ They were either never seen again, presumed dead, or turned on their own kind, Night Furies and other dragon species. I endangered the rest of my cubs for a Markless, and therefore potentially dangerous, Fury. It was difficult to believe, however, as they all snuggled together, arms and tails and wings entangled. I could not give him a name, though I wished to.

Jumper had visited not to long afterwards to long after their hatching, and helped me to leave the icy home my flock lived in. Two young Bewilderbeasts shared this magnificent place, providing shelter and food for all the dragons there. The leader of the flock, and my mate, Fury of Darkest Night, (which isn't his Hatching Name, its the name every Fury leader takes on) had wanted to kill or abandon the young cub, and temporarily cast me out in the meantime until I did it myself. I'm much farther south, among trees, on a tiny little island with my cubs now. I've already thought of names for them. Thunder, Wave, and Blossom. I'm not sure what Cub would be called, other than "Cub". He's actually the first born and largest of all the cubs born in all the Fury litters this year; traditionally, he could eventually defeat the current leader to become his successor.

I sigh quietly again. I can't leave them alone to go hunting; other dragons or other predators could find them, humans, or even a Fury from another flock could find and take them away. If there are any nearby, that is. A prime spot for Night Furies to live had been taken over by humans, Vikings to be more exact, about three hundred years ago. Most of them joined our flock afterwards. Those that had tried to stay nearby for a time discovered from other dragons that they called the island, er, 'Bark' or 'Berk' or some silly name like that.

I started moved from place to place when the cubs were a few weeks old. It was always amazing to see "Cub" playing so gentle with his brother and sisters, never overdoing it when they rough housed, helping them up when they fell. He'd figured out how to retract his teeth into his gums, too, so he wouldn't hurt them when biting and play fighting. It was difficult to believe that one so gentle could possibly grow up to be violent.

I pricked my ears and feelers. _There was another Fury nearby!_ I smelled the air. _And they had food, and weren't from my flock_! I gathered my little ones on my back, trilling to keep them quiet before moving in the direction of the new Fury. I hid my little ones in the bushes before approaching the younger Fury, who growled, pupils narrowing in her pale blue eyes. I lowered my head, drooped my ears and feelers, whimpered and trilled quietly, pawing the ground with a foot. I stepped closely, tossing my head and dragging my tail. I was asking for a share of the food. All Furies can do this and be given to if they are injured or unable to fly. She only pulled her catch closer, snarling, showing her teeth.

I pulled myself up to my full height and roared, showing my teeth as I lunged. _She was a Stray! No wonder she doesn't have a flock scent!_ We dueled, and I finally chased her off from the meal my little ones needed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I ate the food slowly, not feeling as hungry as usual. I stopped half way through with a quiet sigh. _The food I had at breakfast today was more than I ate in a week during winter, no wonder I'm still full!_

"I don't think I can eat anymore." I say quietly.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nodded and smiled, "All right, Airi, but please finish your milk. You may be a teenager, but you are still growing.". I watched satisfied as Airi finished her milk. I nodded as Airi got up, got her plate away, and came back.

"I am still eating, so I suggest you get to know everybody here and get used to HQ. I will find you when I get done, okay, Airi?". Then I got back to eating as I heard Airi's steps get farther and farther. I smiled. _'Airi is sure getting a bit more confident. She is a good kid.'_

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I walk around aimlessly for awhile, then I find myself in a place full of. . . . I'm guessing wooden shelves, filled with. . . .I don't even know. As I go for a closer look, I bump into some one, who's clothing matched perfectly with the background.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I was reading a favorite book of mine when OOF, someone bumped into me. I turned around, recognizing the newbie. I chuckled casually as she looked up at me. _'Sometimes I wish I wasn't so tall.'_

"Hey, Airi, right? Welcome to the library, where we have everything from maps to comics, you name it. The name is Basetail, through I prefer to be called Basil. That was a wicked fight you did with Ghostpaw yesterday. It was incredible! How's the new clothes? I got them to Sunrise, who gave them to you.". Airi looked at my clothes, a black shirt with the name 'Merperson', and dark brown trousers, and blue converse.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I blinked, squinting at the blurred lines on his shirt. I could barely see them. "Uh. . . .what's a comic?" I ask, a little confused. I know what maps are, kinda, but a 'comic'? _No clue._

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

_'She doesn't know what's a comic? Alas, I got to set this girl with some wicked comics.' _

"Oh, Poseidon! A comic is like a story that has pictures that move from left to right or right to left, depending on which country, of course. Come on, I gotta show you. Ever heard of Superman? His comics's here from his very beginnings to his latest adventures. Or, if you prefer animals, Brer Rabbit and his buddies are cool. We have every genre of comics, romance, adventure, fantasy, you name it, you got it here in this library.". I exclaimed and explained as I showed Airi around.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

_Oh dear, now what? I'm not getting half of what he's saying._ "What are the little lines on your shirt for?" I ask, trying to start up some form of conversation.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

_'Lines on my shirt? Oh, she wants to know what it is and what it means.'_

"Well, Airi, these lines are actually a word, 'Merperson'. A merperson is a a half-human, half-fish, with the upper body being human, and the lower body being a tail. I have always dreamt to be a merman in my chosen world, 'The Little Mermaid'. Now, don't get me wrong, Ariel is pretty and all, but I actually want to be her brother and have a mom and dad in Athena and Triton. I don't imagine anything better than that, apart from fighting Ursula and Morgana, for that could be cool! Shoot, I'm blabbing, aren't I? Sorry. I get excited when that happens.". I slowly, then excitedly explain to Airi.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

_That's a word? I'm so screwed. I won't be able to read anything._ "Would that be sorta like a mermaid? I've heard those before." I reply. I still can't read what it says on his shirt.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

"Well, a mermaid is a term for a female merperson, and if you are wondering about mermen, it's very much the same term for males. Mermaids are more often spoken in tales than mermen were. They are not like sirens. Sirens have the ability to make themselves a vision of anyone who sees them as their loves or family. Mermaids have beautiful voices, but they are much shy of humans, our race, of course. The legends say Poseidon, the sea god, he gave life to merpeople, and taught them the ways of the seas.". I explained matter of factly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

"Uh. . . ." _Okay, my brain hurts now._ "That's. . . .nice." It's feeble, and I so know it, but I'm not sure how to respond to this much info. It's. . . .rather abstract, this topic. I have no visuals to help me understand.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

_'I must be giving too much because Airi looks like she's having a headache.'._

"I'm sorry if I said too much. Let me help you sit down.". I gave Airi a seat, and with her massaging her forehead, I went to get a bottle of water from the office mini refrigerator, and came back, giving the bottle to Airi, who looked a bit better now.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

"So, are there any merpeople comics? Is there any way we could go to the ocean to meet any?" I ask. _It would be pretty fun to meet a mermaid, I think._

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Airi's questions and she looked better by the minute, occasionally drinking the water.

"Of course, there are 'The Little Mermaid' comics. And when I get settled in my world, I will ask for you to visit, and I can show you everything. You will love it. The underwater world is incredible, so many colors.".

(Airi's P.O.V)

I frown a little, pushing the water away. "Why do we go to different worlds? I mean, what's the point of making friends only to leave them behind?" I question, looking at the table as I trace my forefinger across it, making what were probably invisible, incomprehensible shapes.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I raised an eyebrow at Airi's question, then I realized something. _'She doesn't know family'._

"Everyone wants to experience different things, see things in a completely other way. And for friends, you don't truly leave them. They keep you in their memory and heart, they don't forget, for everybody's family, and like someone I know, to quote: 'Ohana is family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.' You understand, Airi?". I replied calmly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I blink, an image pulling up in my head.

I'm sitting on the ground in front of a tv, paying close attention to how the stuff on screen is moving. So far, the older girl had grabbed up the little blue guy, dragging him out the door before the younger girl spoke up.

"What about ohana?!" She shouted.

"He hasn't been here that long!?" The older replied.

"Well, neither have I! And mom said ohana means family."

The older girl paused.

"And family means,"

"No one gets left behind, or forgotten." They finished, more or less together.

A name pops into my head. "Thats from 'Lilo and Stitch', right?" I nod. "I think I understand. I'm just. . . . I'm not used to everything coming so. . . .easily. I usually have to fight or run to get or keep what I need." I then think of the little kids that also live on the streets, kids younger or older, but all more inexperienced than I am. So skinny, even I could see it. They always got my pity, and I usually gave them whatever food I had.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I smiled as she realized it. I understood more or less where she was coming from.

"I was from another country, Italy. My family and I lived in one of the low-down neighborhoods. I had to fight bullies to save what I need/want, and it was a shock when my father got a job overseas to here. I was surprised at how everything came easily with the trip and Father suddenly getting money and all. I was used to living poorly, and to experience the culture here, I had to adapt quickly. I came to know the good and bad things here. My family loved me and I loved them. Family is family that no matter who or what they are, we are all family, an ohana, connected to everything. You hear me, Airi?". I replied and looked gently at Airi.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I nod, then frown. In my little backflash(or is it flashback?) I hadn't been hungry, or dirty or cold. I'd been inside a house. . . .but where did that leave me at? My vision felt roughly the same, maybe a tiny bit better, and I felt. . . . .younger.

"Could you teach me how to write?" I ask, voicing a commonly kept secret.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I looked at Airi curiously as she asked her question._ 'Must have been very young to forget how to write if she's actually been in the streets for so long.'_

"Sure, Airi. Where do you want to start? ABCs or words?". I asked casually.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

". . .words?" I finally reply, not entirely sure what 'ABC's' are.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I nodded, got plain paper nearby, and wrote down my and Airi's names.

I showed Airi, "You can try out writing your name and mine, since we can start from there in the order of the alphabet. The alphabet starts with A, then B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. Do you understand?". I asked patiently.


	8. Chapter 8

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I squinted at the paper, unable to see anything on it. Wherever the stick moved across the paper, it didn't leave anything behind. Not that I could see, anyway. It blurred together too well.

"I can't see it." I finally said, still squinting and trying to see what he saw. "I think it blurs together too much. I can't make it out."

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I frowned when she replied her answer to my question, then something caught my eye, I glanced up to see Sunrise behind us with her hands tucked behind her.

"What about Braille then?", she asked suddenly, startling Airi. _'Braille might work. After all, Airi's like half-blind.'_

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I finished my lunch and looked for Airi. I searched her room, meeting room, the training/weapons room until I presumed she's in the library. I came in, hearing voices, and I looked around the corner, seeing Basetail sitting down with Airi, seeming to do something at their table, then I stepped lightly behind them to get a good look to see what they are doing. _'Oh, writing. That won't work. Maybe Braille.'_

(Airi's P.O.V.)

"Uh, say what now?" I replied, startled.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Braille. It's a system for blind people to feel and read. The symbols for words are completely different than the system we use for, uhh, normally-sighted people. Basil, would you get a book of Braille, please?". I replied steadily.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I smiled, and nodded, "Sure, Sunrise. I'll get one from the Languages section.". and left to find the intended book as Sunrise then sat, with Airi staring at her.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I scowl a little. "I'm not blind." Is all I grind out, jaw clenching to stop from shouting. I stand suddenly and walk away, feeling too enclosed, too trapped.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was startled at Airi's growled answer, and gaping as she got up and walk away. I heard Basetail's steps, smiling, carrying a Braille book then frowning as he noticed Airi was gone.

"I think she's angry. You better put that book back and get back to your duty. I'll check on her and give her some space if she doesn't want to talk anymore. Thank you for trying to help. You are a wonderful person, Basil. I suspect you will be great in that world of yours when it's time for you. But, now, get going.". I replied warily. Basetail nodded respectfully with a soft sigh, and left. I frowned as I got up, looking for Airi among the aisles of books, then I came out of the library, asking anyone if they saw Airi walking by. Someone commented that Airi was going to the elevator and heading up.

I widened my eyes, started to run to hurry to the elevator and pushed the button. I headed up, got out, asked an clanmate who was nearby. He commented that Airi disappeared upstairs to the rooftop, and I thanked him, walked upstairs, slowing down slightly as I heard soft music and sobs mixing with the present song. I looked out around the door hole, and saw Airi staring out at something, I don't know, standing at the nearest corner of the balcony._ 'Now what? I think I hurt her. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to help her.'_

(Airi's P.O.V.)

"I'm such a freaking screw up!" I mutter to myself, ignoring the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can't do anything right! I'm a weak, helpless little twerp." I've basically been tearing myself down angrily for the last couple of minutes. I stare down at the ground, judging the distance. It's difficult, but, practice makes perfect. I set the mp3 on the ground, then hop onto the railing, one foot resting on it and the other swinging over empty space. I again judge the distance, thinking carefully of what I'll land on, what'll be around me. I take a deep breath, then let it out slowly, blocking out all outside distraction and noise, like my music.

"Go time." I mutter, pushing off from the rail. _I'm flying! Its the best sensation ever!_ I keep my arms and legs outspread, then pull them close, kicking a foot out into the wall of the building behind me, a gentle tap, as I near the ground. I pull both legs beneath me, positioning myself quickly so I'll land feet-first, and when I do, I crouch low, springing into a forward roll and popping to my feet. I raise me hands above my head, shouting wordlessly in triumph.

"Airi, the flying girl, who would've thunk it?" I whisper, still pumped.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I watched helplessly and wordlessly as I saw Airi get off the railing, then I ran over, shocked to see Airi flying and landing without any injury. _'Impossible! Yet she dreams of Toothless and Cloudjumper and more, it makes sort of sense in a way'._ I went back down the stairs in a rush, and finding Airi to be seeming so happy and free.

"How did you know how to fly?". I whisper loudly as I get near Airi, still stupefied and shocked as I stared at her.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I jump, startled, turning with a cat -like hiss of warning before recognizing Sunrise. "I. . . .wait, what?" I reply, still a bit "in the moment" after the free fall.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I still stared at her, "How did you do that? It's like, against the rules of gravity!". with excitement and shock in my voice.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I pause. "I. . . .I'm not sure." I admit. "I just. . . .push against the wall so I'm going forward a little when I land, bend myself into a crouch and roll as I land, so I don't break anything. . . .and what's 'gravity' mean, exactly?" I reply, feeling a little flustered.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was pleasantly surprised when she admitted how to do what she had just done. _'That makes very much sense.'_ I smiled at her question of gravity.

"Gravity's like the force that pushes you down, like a fall, stumble, or trip. What you just did defies that. There's many people who tries to defy gravity, and sometimes there's successes and sometimes there's fails. But you, you successfully defied gravity. Is it common for you to do that?". I asked curiously.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

_Oh, that's what gravity is._ "Yes, actually. When I feel down, or worthless, I climb up something big and jump. It's how I fly. Who needs sight when you have flight?" I reply, spreading my hands out in front of me, palms up, in a shrug.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled at her casual answer. _'She's so brave to do that. It's so obvious that she loves to fly and the fact that she wants to be in the 'How to Train your Dragon' world, basically, she's the one for that world.'_ Then I frowned at the 'worthless' part.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Airi. All I wanted is to help. Can you forgive me?". I asked nervously.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I blink. "You didn't make me feel worthless. I just don't like acknowledging how I can't see as good. Older kids and adults would insult me on it when I was younger. But I made it through." I shrug. "You're forgiven." I add, unsure how that works.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I sighed of relief, "Thanks, Airi. Listen, you are not a bad kid. You are good, and that's it. My clan respects every disability and the positives that comes from them, like heightened senses, better balance, or a understanding of things. You definitely made it though, kiddo, and I'm so proud of you for admitting that.". Then I heard shouts near us, and I saw some clanmates panting with some injuries.

I hurried to them, "Honeyclaw, Patchpaw, Swiftfang, what's going on?".

"The South Siders, ma'am, they ambushed us out of nowhere. It was 6 to 3, Sunrise. We barely made it out of there.". replied Honeyclaw who's being nursed for her cuts on her arms.

Patchpaw growled, "They got us over on the eastern border while we were finishing our patrol.". Then grimaced as someone put iodine on his new scar on his shoulder.

"Through He was leading them today. He never came out in winter before, my leader.". Swiftfang replied steadily as she held a wet bandage against a bleeding wound on her neck. I widened my eyes and then narrowed my eyes. 'Tazer. I should know.' Tazer is the deputy of the South Siders gang, tattered black clothes with a dagger tattoo on his neck, and a lip hook, cold amber gold eyes, and bald. I growled lightly, as I stared out to the eastern border. Then I noticed Airi. _'I hate to put any newbies in battle this soon, but darn it, we need her to help too.'_

"Are any of you able to fight again?". I asked my warriors. They shook their heads no.

I sighed, "Get down to HQ, get nursed, and call for Redstream, Basetail, and a couple warriors from the portal if possible, and tell them to get up here.". My warriors nodded and left.

"Airi, I need your help. I know it's only been a couple of days, but you are already a warrior. Can you join us to fight for our clan?". I asked Airi firmly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I nod, a growl building easily in my throat. "Just tell me who we're up against. This 'He' person sounds like a right good piece of work." I reply, anger bubbling up inside me.

(Lavender Leaf's P.O.V.)

I gasped as the young Fury collapsed, muzzle half-falling into the small puddle, splashing water everywhere. I lifted her up with my wings, finally seeing how skinny she was, how light, how hurt. I gently carry her over next to the cubs, setting her down and accessing her wounds. The main one is on her eyes, where I blasted her. I wince, gently running a claw over it. Its pretty bad, but the damage may not be permanent if I just . . . I gently breath some small flames over the wound. These are not destructive flames, but healing ones. The damage reverses smoothly, and I sigh with relief, then gasp.

Her Mark, a pale pink heart on her forehead with three crimson red lines going form the top left to bottom right corner, and the colors on her wings, sub-wings, and tail fins are fading. They've dimmed down, so you can barely see them. I'm utterly baffled. I've never heard of such a thing happening. I think over what her Mark could mean. Three blood-red lines, running over a pale pink heart; a delicate heart. Hm . . . I can recall how she hesitated after seeing and hearing my cubs, how her pupils widened somewhat, before narrowing sharply again when I attacked once more.

I carefully use my Healing Flames on her injured wing, which was, luckily, only a flesh wound; a broken wing bone could take month to heal correctly. I lightly sniff over her, trying to figure out why her 'clawed heart' mark faded; then pause.

"'Clawheart' . . . that could be it." I murmur quietly. I'll have to ask the Fury herself, but as I see it, it works on at least one level; her heart was torn when she was young.

For a Fury hatchling without a family or flock to look after them never grow right, never learn what it is to be one of us. I pause. What if this is why past Markless Furies have gone astray, because they were treated differently, never given the love they needed. IT was definitely something to think over.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I grinned grimly, "It's Tazer, the deputy and some followers from the South Siders. Tazer is the He that Swiftfang spoke about. You will recognize him by his bald head. Most of the followers has hair, but not him. He is mine, you hear me, Airi?".

(Airi's P.O.V)

I nod, tugging at my coat sleeves a little. There are small rips and tears on them, from when they either snagged on something or, more often, I was slashed at by some thugs. And judging by how injured the others were, this was deadly serious in all sense of the word.

"How much are we allowed to hurt them?" I reply seriously, my anger coming through a little.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Weapons are allowed, and we can hurt them as far as wounds, but we can't kill, for that's very dishonorable, and we are not killers, not like the South Siders gang. They can be ruthless, so when you fight, watch your back, all right?". I narrowed my eyes at Airi.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I nod, reaching into my pocket to draw a small pocket knife, opening it up to the largest knife it has, which is a little smaller than my pinkie finger, and barely as thick.

"I used it to open canned food, and I use it if I have to." I say, closing it and holding it loosely in my fist. If I only jab the blunt metal of the pocketknife into their guts and other places, it'll be plenty good at hurting but without the risk of swiping somewhere that'll end up deadly. Its a plus for me, since I can't see as well as most people.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nodded, "Good, use it well.". Then yells came from Upworld House, making me look over to recognize Redstream, Basetail, Rosethorn, and Silversplash, holding their weapons and my bo staff, a cleverly hidden dull foot long knife in the front.

I smiled firmly as I received my bo staff, "We have Airi joining us. Are you all ready to fight?". My warriors nodded furiously with sharp eyes and tense shoulders.

"Then, let's move, warriors!". I called loudly as we turned and ran to the eastern border where Tazer and his followers are. I growled when I glimpsed Tazer.

With a signal, "Warriors, attack!" I roared and we leapt into battle. Tazer recognized me and growled as he tensed his shoulders and put his fists up to box me up. I growled loudly as I used my warrior techniques on him, tactfully turning on my knife in the right places, hearing Tazer's yelps and growls. Then a follower rammed me away from Tazer, falling into the ground. I grunted, getting up and back to Tazer. I gave him a scar on his face, and kicked him harsh into the ribs, he grunted, and looked around at his followers getting their butts kicked by my warriors, I glimpsed Airi jump-kicking off a follower off Basetail, and then a 'Retreat' sounded out from Tazer, having him and the followers get up and leave, away from the border. I gave a roar, as my warriors cheered and whooped.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I snarled loudly as we leapt into battle, using techniques I had and ones taught to me, managing to kick some serious butt. The first one I went up against laughed, underestimating because of my small size, but a punch to the jaw and kick to the chest, and ramming the closed pocketknife into his gut seemed to do the trick to change his mind.

Seeing Basil being pinned, I jumped and kicked him hard in the back, knocking him off but landing myself on my back. A second follower towered over me, putting a foot on my chest as I tried to rise. I grunted as they put pressure on me, struggling feebly before falling completely still, holding my breath. They stopped after a moment, and I felt breath and motion above as they leaned over, probably to grab my pocketknife. Opening my eyes, I swiftly punched him in the face, then pulled my feet up and kicked him in the gut, away from me. Just as I stood, someone grabbed me from behind, slamming something into my head before pinning me to a wall.

I snarled, struggling and glaring, wriggling like a worm. I managed to get the fool in the groin, but got nicked on the stomach as I fell back, having been pinned by my stomach. I turned and threw a couple of good hits to his face and chest, as he'd fallen to his knees. Someone yelled, "Retreat!" and it wasn't Sunrise.

I stopped, growling loudly as the follower stood and staggered away as fast as he could. My stomach felt wet. I looked down only to see blood, lots of blood. Slowly, I kneeled on the ground, pulling off my coat to slowly wrap it around my stomach. I wasn't sure how deep it was.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

As we leapt into battle, a follower tried to ram his knife into me, but I dodged and growled as I leapt at his knees, tackling him down, and using my dull spikes of my left hand, I gave the jerk a hit into his stomach, he grunted of pain then someone swept me off him, pinned me, my hands down, growling lightly as I struggled under the follower then Airi came to my rescue, giving a move I recognized as the one she gave Ghostpaw, to knock the follower off me, then I got up, to leap into him, ramming him in the chest with my spiked right hand, him giving out under his legs. I growled as he grunted, then I heard a shout of 'Retreat'. I looked up, saw Sunrise before Tazer, and then he and the followers left with the one I beat as last. I gave a last grunt as he looked at me, then left hurriedly, wanting to get away from me, then Sunrise roared, signaling that we won the battle. I whooped, joining with the others. Then I saw Airi down, wrapping her coat around her stomach. I came over, seeing dripping blood. I widened my eyes.

"Airi, are you okay? Can you breathe with that?". I asked concernedly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

_Okay, this burned!? Really bad, yet at the same time, numb._ I reached into my pants pocket for my lighter, a plan forming, but I came up with nothing. Oh, right, I got new clothes. Dang it. Everything was sorta . . . fading, in and out, sound coming in then leaving, but on at the same time as my sight.

I blinked, tightening my coat a little, shakily trying to tie it in a knot, then felt a hand on my chin, lifting it, so I was forced to stare into the face of . . . someone, another clanmate, but not Sunrise or Basil. Someone else. . . . everything went black.

(Redstream's P.O.V.)

I looked over, overhearing Basetail's question, and saw Airi shaking slightly, I came over, landing my hand on her chin, lifted up to see her eyes. I widened my eyes as she closed her eyes, blacking out. I looked at her wound.

"Sunrise, the newbie is hurt! It's real bad!', I screeched loudly to grab her attention, mixing with Basetail's gasp as he got closer to check on Airi.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes as I heard Redstream screaming for me, hearing that Airi's hurt. I rushed over, seeing Basetail leaning down to hold Airi in his arms as Redstream opened her wound. I gasped, seeing the severity.

"Get something to wrap that, and Basil, carry her home. We must hurry!". I ordered furiously, with Basetail still holding her as he got up, and Redstream grabbed a fresh piece of cloth from Rosethorn, and wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding. We all hurried home, having Rosethorn being Airi's doctor/nurse since she learned from Rafiki in her world. Airi slowly got stitches, a few to heal the severe wound., still unconscious.

I murmured, "Please, Lord. Bring her strength to heal. Airi, please get better. You are a warrior, you got everybody's attention. I promise I will give you your warrior name as soon as you heal.". _'I wonder if she's dreaming there again'._

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I yelp as I awoke, scrambling to my feet only to fall again, panting. A small, black face and worried green eyes fill my line of sight. Toothless's small body wobbles closer, and he nuzzles me, a tiny paw batting at one of my twitching ears.

Lavender hurries in, a small rabbit in her jaws. She drops it, hurrying over and sniffing me. "Oh, thank the Moon you're alright!" She murmurs. "I used my Healing Flames to fix your wing and eyes, but your Mark and colors faded!" She exclaims, flicking her ears.

"F-faded? W-why is that bad? And. . . healing flames?" I ask, lifting my head, watching as Toothless stands on his hind paws, using his tail to balance as he hobbled forward on two legs, leaping and batting at my ears, falling on his side, shaking himself off with a playful warble, going at it again.

Lavender sighs. "Well, when a Night Fury dies, their Mark fades away into black scales. Yours were half faded, or, dimmed would be more accurate. They weren't bright and vibrant. It happened so quickly, and yet they came back quickly as well." She trilled quietly, tearing the rabbit into five equally sized pieces, handing one to each of the cubs and one for me.

I blinked, not sure if I wanted to try raw meat, as she continued. "As for Healing Flames, all Night Furies can do that. It can't be done on oneself, only to another. It's sacred, passed down through our genes. It's. . . .almost magical, to use such a destructive power to heal." She finishes.

I nodded and nudged it back with a paw. "You eat it. I can catch something for all of us." I tell her, standing slowly.

Lavender stops me with an outstretched wing, showing me to a small puddle. I blink down at the Mark reflected in the water, and my own reflected face. The eyes that have large, black, square-ish pupils, that aren't cloudy at all, pale blue surrounding it. The Mark. . . .seems to fit me. Delicate, yet ready to fight, willing to.

"I. . . .I thought of a name. It just seemed to . . .fit you, even though we only just met. I was thinking of. . . . Clawheart." She offered, looking down.

I nod, thinking. "That sounds nice. . . .thank you, Lavender." I say sincerely and gratefully.

She nods shyly in return, bringing me to the far end of the cave. "You've been asleep for about two days! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up again. I'll go hunt soon, so you can build up your strength." She tells me.

At that moment, there was a high pitched squeal. It put me on alert, and tugged at something in my chest. Lavender must've felt it, too, as we both turned in unison towards the cave entrance before running. All four cubs were gone; this wasn't good. As we ran out, Thunder and Wave ran towards us. I kept running towards the now-obvious cries for help from the cubs. Lavender must've trusted me enough not to follow as she gathered up and calmed the first two. As I burst through the trees, I spotted a Whispering Death, growling and roaring at Blossom and Toothless, who was on his hind legs in front of his sister, roaring almost cutely in his little toddler voice. I opened my jaws wide and roared as loud as I could, getting the Whispering Deaths' attention from the cubs as I lunged! It dodged, snarling, but now I stood in front of the little ones. Clumsily using my tail, I got them on my back, and stood tensely, trying to figure out how the heck to get the two cubs away. Blossom was crying and Toothless was trying to comfort her, using quiet, baby-babble words. As the Whispering Death tried to lunge at us, I fired a plasma blast into its mouth by mistake. It coughed, wheezed, and fell, before crying out a strangled length of words and flying jerkily away.

"Y-you win! Your territory, n-not mine! I-I'm leaving! D-d-don't f-fire again!" Was what he yelled out. I watched him with narrowed eyes, carrying the youngsters back to the cave. Lavender listened with wide eyes as I told the tale.

"I see. Well, Claws of Defending Heart," she said, bowing her head and spreading her wings, "you are worthy of a higher rank, a longer name, and respect." She tells me, standing upright again. I tilt my head.

"I thought the boys got longer names." I say, confused.

"That's because they'll duel on occasion," she explained. "And therefore be given a new name to show their accomplishments. It's like. . . .a way to show their rank and abilities, even if you're just introducing yourself." She explained. I nod, curling up on my side. Toothless runs up and nuzzles into me, under my chin. I grab him gently, turning to lay on my stomach as he curls up under my wing. The other cubs creep up, one by one, and are soon all snuggled into my sides.

Lavender warbles softly at the sight. "I'll go get something more to eat, my daughter." She says quietly, stepping out into the waning daylight.

The cubs trill worriedly, unhappily, and I purr quietly. "Sleep on a storm cloud, whistle to the wind. Rough house with a raindrop, and fight until we win." I sing quietly, trilling/purring to them, in and out with my breathing, lulling them -and myself- asleep. I awake slowly, feeling a jabbing pain in my stomach. I'm on my back. . . .but wasn't I laying on my stomach? I open my eyes slowly, and find that my vision isn't clear anymore; I'm awake again. I slowly look around. I'm in my room, and another clanmate is sitting in a chair next to my bed, asleep in a chair. I can't recognise who, not one I've seen. I slowly start to sit up, but fall back with a sharp yelp. _Gah! Dear Mooonnnn, my stomach hurts!_


	10. Chapter 10

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

It has been two days since Airi fell injured from the battle with the South Siders. Sunrise has been so worried even more than everyone else, including me. _'Thanks goodness that I convinced Mheetu that I was visiting my old pride, and said that it would be a while until I get back. At least I don't have to worry about my cubs since they're full grown already.'_ Remarkably Airi has been healing nicely, and only required a few stitches to close her wound up. Sooner or later, she will wake up. I can't believe she hadn't twitched a bit or even moved at all, either! _'So tired. Better stay if she wakes up.'_ I fell asleep, presuming for a half hour until I startled up at the sound of a yelp. I glance up to see Airi awake. I smiled as I hurriedly got up and came to her side.

"Thank the Kings that you're all right! You scared the heck out of us all, especially Sunrise. She was so worried for you. I have been caring for you, Airi. I heard about you on the clan line. I'm Rosethorn, but you can call me Rose. Everybody does. Your wound wasn't life-threatening, thank goodness. (purrs) You have a few stitches, and they still need to be staying a bit more before I get them out. So, how are you feeling?". I replied slowly and calmly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I blink, squinting up at her. "O-okay?" I reply, trying to sit up again. My belly burned; but on the inside, not the outside as much.

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

I replied steadily as I held her back slightly. "Don't do that. I know you might feel okay, but your wound might tear if you move around too much. So, hold still as I get a couple more pillows from my cot.". I walked over to my cot, and grabbed them, and went back to Airi, put the pillows in a stack behind her.

"Now, get up very slowly and carefully. You don't want to be more hurt than you are right now. Is that better now, Airi?". I advised gently.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I nod, still a bit confused. "What happened? We were fighting, but I . . ." I have another thought. "And where's my mp3?"

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

I frowned, "You were cut with a knife by one of Tazer's followers. Thank goodness it wasn't too deep. But it was so severe that Sunrise ordered for you to be brought home, and from there, I had to do everything in my power to stop the bleeding and stitch it up. (smiles grimly) Sunrise got your mp3, has been holding it since she retrieved it from the balcony on Upworld House. She has been listening to the songs while you slept.".

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I smile for a moment. "Oh, that's right. I left it up there when I jumped off the balcony. Caw, caw!" I laugh quietly, closing my eyes and thinking over the sensation of flight.

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

Confused at her answer, then I replied softly, "Well, looks like you're fine now. Do you want me to get Sunrise for you?".

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I open my eyes, thinking before I nod. "Could you maybe come back, though?" I ask, a bit quieter. I realize that I don't want to lose anyone, not a clanmate or any of the little Night Fury cubs.

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

"Of course, I will. I am your doctor/nurse after all. I will get Sunrise and some water since you must be thirsty after sleeping for two days.". I smiled at Airi then left, asking one clanmate if he saw Sunrise. He told me that she's going to Airi's room. I smile, remembering Sunrise's proclamation yesterday that she is decorating the room with the decorator clanmates. I run slowly to Airi's room, the door opened, letting paint fumes out for ventilation in the hall. I came in, shocked at the amazing murals on each wall. The middle wall contains the dragons from the movies in full color, simply beautiful. And the left wall contains all the humans in both versions of the movies, past and present. And the right wall, where Sunrise is painting an incredible detailed mural of a Night Fury, Airi's dragon version, from what Sunrise told me. Sunrise stopped for a second, I called her, and she turned around, seeing me with a question in her eyes.

I smiled, nodded, answering her unspoken question, then Sunrise laughed of relief as she hopped over to me, hugged me tightly. I grunted slightly, and Sunrise sheepishly backed off a bit. She smiled at me, as we went out of the room, grabbing a fresh water bottle from the cafeteria, then we arrived back to the meeting room, coming in, seeing Airi.

Sunrise called out, "Airi, welcome back to the living! I was wondering when you could wake up, and now here we are.". I laughed softly, as I got closer, opening the cap of the bottle, and giving it to Airi.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

Realizing how thirsty I was, I inadvertently guzzled down the whole bottle. I saw colors, bright patches of color all over Sunrise. I blink in surprise. "Did you try to catch a rainbow? 'Cause I think it caught you." Is the first thing I think to say.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"A rainbow, Airi? I am wearing the same clothes as the day of the battle. Wait a minute, rainbows has color. Did you see something?". I replied confusedly.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I gesture to the colors on her clothes. "All the colors. . ." I say, unsure how to explain further. I wrinkle my nose slightly. "It smells kinda funny."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Funny smell? Oh, you must be smelling the paint on me. I have been busy decorating your room with some clanmates. It's a surprise for you.". I replied casually with a bit of happiness in my voice.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I smile a little. "Thank you. I had another 'dream'. . . .would you. . . .like to hear it?" I ask, looking down a little in thought.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure? Because Rose is here, and I figure you'd want just us in privacy to talk about your dream.". I asked politely.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "I'm not sure why you see it as a big deal. I'm only sharing a wish, and there's no harm in that." I reply sincerely.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, "Fair enough, Airi. After all, it's your dream. Go ahead and explain it all. Rose, you probably want to sit down for this.". And I sat down on the closest chair and Rose sat on her present chair, ready to listen as I am.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

For Rose's benefit, I explain the dreams I'd had before, then delve into my latest one. I leave out nothing and speak truthfully. Rather than my sleepy-time song bit, I merely say that I sang it to the cubs.

"That about sums it up. Lavender gave me a name, and I fell asleep with the cubs before 'waking up' here." I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was shocked at the name part, and gasped at the cubs-saving part, then smiled as I heard that she sang a song to make the cubs go sleep. 'Wait, two days. She's been unconscious for two days in both worlds. It's suddenly so coincidentally.' Rose also similarly reacted to Airi's explanation of her dream.

"Well, Airi, you're in luck. I promised to give you your clan name as soon as you're up, and it looks like we found it. Do you want me to call everybody here to witness your clan-naming ritual and get it done, or do you want to see your surprise first?". I asked chirply as I gave her a choice.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

"Work before food, food before play." I reply with a shrug and a nod. _'And singing all the while, flying all the way.'_ I think.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"So you want the ritual then?". I asked with a smile.

(Airi's P.O.V.)

I nod, smiling a little.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I grinned, and told Rose to stay with Airi as I left the meeting room. I called for nearby clanmates and told them to get the others here quickly, and with a few swift minutes, everybody came, and I nodded, we spilled into the meeting room two by two until everybody got in successfully.

I came to the front, silence falling over us, standing close to Airi as she sat slightly straight, watching nervously and excitedly.

"Everyone, Airi has decided a clan name for herself, and today, before the spirits and this clan, I decided to name her in front of you all." I looked straight at Airi as she stared back.

"Airi, do you promise to fight for this clan with loyalty and never forget that you are part of this clan, our family, as long as you live?". I asked loudly and clearly for all to hear.

(Airi's P.O.V)

I nod without hesitation. "I do." I try to put all of my determination and sincerity into my words.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled, and announced, "Then this clanmate becomes a warrior, and for her ferocity and heart, I name this warrior, Clawheart, before this clan, part of us all!". Silence came then cheers and whoops, whistles came from everybody, echoing Airi's clan name over and over. Then they slowed down, and I nodded, giving them permission to disperse, leaving me and Rose with Airi, or should I say, Clawheart.

I looked at Clawheart, "Airi, your real name will be for personal reasons, as your warrior name is to be used in greetings, respect, and loyalty. Do you understand, Clawheart?".


	11. Chapter 11

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, grinning; then my belly rumbles with hunger.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Oh, yeah. (Checks time) It's near lunchtime. Hey, Rose, can she go to the cafeteria?". I chuckled curiously.

(Rosethorn's P.O.V.)

"If Airi is being careful enough with her wound, she's able to go to the cafeteria. Hear that, Airi?". I purr steadily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, standing slowly, grunting a little. "Rose said you had my mp3. . . .could I get that back after lunch, please?" I ask.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I laugh heartily, "Why would you wait when you can have it now?". And I gave the mp3 to Airi.

"We better get you up and rolling. These muscles has been waiting to stretch out. Take your time to get up. It takes time to get used to the legs after being on that bed. Ok, Airi?". I say wisely.

Clawheart (POV)

I nod, but stand and start walking anyway. I move slowly, letting pain be my restrictor; if it hurts more, you're doing it wrong! That's what I learned, anyhow.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled proudly and worriedly as I watched her slowly to the door with Rose and I behind her, making sure she didn't fall or anything. We managed to make it to the cafeteria with Airi sitting at the closest table she reached, with her legs tired after that exhausting walk for herself. I told Rose to be quick to get her meal and come back to Airi to check on her legs for any swelling or anything plus the stitches to see if they stayed while I get mine and Airi's. She nodded, went quickly as I headed in the same direction, doing mine first. I got a apple, potatoes &amp; gravy, and corn, and water for my drink, then for Airi's plate, I got green grapes, chicken nuggets &amp; a choice of ranch and ketchup, also peas. I got her chocolate milk, knowing that she likes it. I carried both plates back to Airi's table where Rose is already there, checking her wound, her plate nearby.

"Well, you're excellent, Airi. No irritation or anything however. Oh, here comes Sunrise with your plate. I suggest you go slow, not to aggravate your stomach, for it might've shrunk a bit while you slept.". Rose commented and advised Airi as she saw me, and I smiled, setting Airi's plate in front in her, explaining the components on it, as I sat down, then I began to eat while Rose did the same.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I ate everything on my plate, feeling much better afterwards, now that my stomach was full.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Airi as she finished everything, looking much better. Then a clanmate came up to me, whispered into my ear that Airi's totem radio necklace is ready and is in her room, and the paint is dry already and the bed got covers now. I nodded, thanked her, and she nodded in respect, leaving me.

"Well, Airi, I was wondering if you want to see your surprise since you seem done already. Rose, can she walk a bit faster now since she seems stronger?". I commented and asked politely.

Rose commented,"Well, Airi seems stronger now, yes, she can walk a bit faster now, but I don't want her to overstress her legs too much today, my leader. I ask for you to make sure she gets plenty of stops to make sure her legs aren't swelling or anything.".

"All right, Rose. I suppose you should get back to your world, since your mate, Mheetu must be wondering about you by now.". I replied softly. Rose nodded, thanked me, said goodbye to me and Airi, then left, heading for the portal.

I looked over at Airi, "Well, shall we get going to your room where the surprise awaits for you?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod and stand, walking with Sunrise to a room that I'm guessing is mine. I stepped slowly into the room eyes widening before I squinted a little, trying to make out what all of the bright colors were. I walked to the middle wall, running a hand over the colors, looking closely, and saw Toothless! I blinked in surprise, then studied the rest of the walls, finding what I'm guessing are the appearances of the human characters in the movies, from the first to the second, young and old.

I paused at the right wall, again running a hand over it. I didn't quite recognize this dragon; who was this? I turn to Sunrise, pointing to the unknown dragon. "Which dragon is this? I only ever saw one Night fury in the movies." I feel like I should know, but something is holding me back. Maybe it's my vision; it's difficult to make out the picture.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled vividly as Airi ran her hand over her dragon form, both versions of pale blue staring at me. "It's you, in your dragon form, that you described to me. I felt like you deserved to have it in your room, signifying to everybody that this room is yours, and there's something for you on your dresser, I think you are gonna love it.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I look over the Night Fury, finally recognizing the eyes, the pale pink and crimson red markings on the wings, the heart-and-claw-wound Mark that gave me a name in two worlds. I turn to the dresser, walking over and groping over its surface for a moment before picking up a hard, solid object. I ran my hands over it, turning it at all angles. It was a black, sitting Night Fury with bright blue eyes and small smile, its tail curled around a small human with paler blue eyes and a human girl, shyly smiling under the Night Fury's wing. I run my hands over it, feeling how it was carved.

I turn to Sunrise, holding out the . . . thing. "What is this?" I ask curiously.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"That's your totem radio necklace. All warriors who go to the portal wear these, communicating with HQ here and there. You wear that, if you get in trouble or anything, I am there to warn, advise you through mine to yours. All portal warriors' necklaces are invisible except to the wearers, nothing else. What do you think?". I reply matter of factly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "Its pretty, but . . . well, who's the girl and who's the Night Fury?" I ask, glancing a the dragons on the wall. Cloudjumper is there, as well as all the others from the second movie.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I roll my eyes, "It's both you and your dragon form, silly. Go ahead, put it on.". I reply with a smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I blink. "Oh . . ." I feel the cord before putting it on. It seems to be made of braided, light brown leather, and smells kinda . . .oily, I guess is the word, and leathery. Slipping it on, I can tuck it into my shirt or just let it hang freely. I look again at the painting of dragon-me, and think, _'Is it possible to have two forms in one world?'_

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Wow, it very much fits you, Airi. You probably are a bit tired after walking these legs today. I could check on you later to get you. Tonight's movie night, since today is Thursday. We will have your movies to see tonight, and I don't know how many clanmates will be in the tv room, but since you are the chooser of the movies, you will have first pick of your seat there.". I commented casually.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, walking and crouching in front of the bed, feeling underneath until I felt it. I pull out a bar of chocolate from the pile, as well as my lighter, putting the latter in my pants pocket and the former I opened and began to gnaw on. "My chocolate's still there." I comment nonchalantly,but happily.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckled, "Well, I found them, but I decided to leave them there since it's your secret spot, and all clanmates has secret spots in their rooms as well. I better get going to check on things, the patrol and etc. I suggest you take a nap or something. Oh, and I forgot, Basil will be here later to see if the stitches can get out. He has some experience in first aid, so you will expect him sometime later this afternoon.". Then I smiled and left Airi's room.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I studied over the pictures of the dragons, specifically Cloudjumper's when compared to the other dragons. He was smaller when I saw him in my dreams, I found, so he must've been younger. It made me wonder; _why was I seeing these things in my dreams whenever I fell asleep?_

None of that stuff was hinted at in the movies; heck, the only backflash thing that was connected to an actual date was when they flashed back to when Valka first met Cloudjumper. I shrugged it off and climbed carefully onto the bed, nibbling on my chocolate and turning on my music. I listened to my music for awhile, pondering over a few different things. It had felt . . . real, when I was dreaming about the dragons, of being a dragon, and I wasn't sure how that tied in with me being human. Which would I be when I entered that world? The questions had no end in my mind.

I turned off my music and sighed quietly, glancing again at the pictures drawn on the walls. It kinda made me want to draw something, myself, in a way, but for the moment, I decided to just lay still. I didn't really like the stitches. They didn't feel quite right. I wanted to pull them out, but I knew that would probably cause more pain.


	12. Chapter 12

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I blinked open my eyes and yawned, then took notice of my surroundings. I was laying on the stone floor of a cave with three small balls of warmth curled under my left wing. It only took a few moments to realize I was dreaming again, then another couple of moments to realize that there were only three cubs tucked under my wing, instead of four. I raised my head, ears and feelers pricking. I felt something pounce on my tail, and looked back to see Toothless gnawing on one of my crests (those things that run down our backs) his teeth retracted. He looked up and saw me watching him, and sat up, pretending he hadn't done anything. I flicked my tail, gently knocking him down. He snorted and warbled playfully at me, beginning to run up my tail and back with a playful, warbling growl. I warbled back, flicking my ears up in the air. He flared out his tiny wings, a high pitched trill, reminisce of a Night Furies screech before they fired, sounding from his tiny jaws.

My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed. He charged and pounced on my head, biting down on one of my ears. Using a paw, I gently cuffed him off, sending him rolling in front of me. He raised his head and shook it, looking at me with happy, trilling laughter, eyes bright with play and childish innocence. At that moment, Lavender returned, carrying no food, but I could see her bulging belly and bright, happy eyes. _'Oh dear . . . I wasn't expecting to eat raw, barfed up fish . . . ugh . . ."_ I think to myself as the little ones scramble closer, Storm shoving Toothless out of the way as he and his sisters scramble closer. I stand slowly, stretching and yawning, only to wince at a small twinge of pain along my stomach. I turn my head down and around to look, but don't see anything that could've agitated my underbelly. How odd. I look back up to see the little ones beginning to chow down on the regurgitated meal their mother provided.

I recoil internally, but decide to at least try a little. _'If Hiccup can get a raw fish down a little as a human, I can do the same as a dragon.'_ I think to myself. I walk over and take a small, hesitant bite, and find it to be quite tasty. The fish still taste kinda salty, like of the sea, and I eat a little more before leaving the rest for the cubs. I settle on my stomach, sitting at the cave entrance and staring up at the moon. I found it. . . entrancing, and found myself wanting to sing. It was a feeling deep in my chest, an insistent tug that wouldn't go away.

Lavender walked up next to me. "I know how you feel. All Night Furies have it, whenever the moon is out, and especially when it's full. To sing to our nightly guardian, who helps light our way, and guides us to Odin's great fields and skies."

I look at her in surprise, and she nods to my unasked question. "Yes, we dragons do know of the gods, like Odin, Thor, and Loki. Loki had a draconic partner, we know. All dragons bow to the alpha dragon, but even the greatest alpha must one day bow to the king of the gods." she said sagely, before turning her wise, slightly sad brown gaze on me.

"Oh, Clawheart! You're still so young, barely even a fledgling, and I have so much to teach you." she told me, lightly nuzzling me. I noticed that, instead of the usual two feelers between the ears and two on each side underneath, there were three on each side of her face. When I asked, she explained that all females have two extra feelers, to help us keep track of the little ones. I lightly paw at the side of my head and find the other feelers there. She also explained a little more of Fury Classing, so to speak. First, there's the Eggs, from when they're laid to when they hatch. Nestlings, when they first hatch. Fledglings, when the fully learn how to fly and can do so without assistance. Flocklings, when the young dragons are taught how to properly use their plasma blasts with pinpoint accuracy and are usually given babysitting assignments for their younger siblings. Then they're adults in the flock. Cub is a general term for a young dragon, I'm guessing, like how a human would call their kid a child even when they're all grown up.

Apparently, I was only two years or so old by their standards, and would've been a Fledgling, but I admitted to being unable to fly right. Surprisingly, I fell asleep and woke up again for many days as a dragon. Cloudjumper returned with the human women, Valka, and landed outside the cave with her. He couldn't quite squeeze inside, so she initially ran in, only to hide behind some stalactites and stalagmites hanging at the very back of the cave. Lavender gathered three of the cubs to her and began to angrily and fearfully demand why Cloudjumper had brought a human into their home.

I, meanwhile, was trying to catch Toothless again. With a human to compare to, I easily could see that, if standing, I would be shorter than Valka right now, and Toothless barely bigger than a Terrible Terror. Valka kept peeking out, intrigued but also afraid. I retracted my teeth, after a moments difficulty, and tried a smile. She gasped, and I warbled softly. "I don't want to hurt you; none of us do, and he's just curious." I nodded down to Toothless.

She gasped again, but slowly began to creep out from behind the rocks. I nodded in encouragement, and gently pulled Toothless closer to me with a paw so he wouldn't try to pounce on her boots or something. After a moment, Valka was standing above me. She was curious, and I reached forward with my muzzle, slowly rising to my hind legs and using my tail as a brace.

I gave her a pleading look, trying to get her to understand me. "I don't want to hurt you . . . I want to be friends." I said quietly, in a soft warble. Slowly, she placed her hand out, and a bit of dragonish instincts must've kicked in, for a pulled my head back a little, with a slight growl. She stopped, then slowly reached again, but this time averted her eyes a little. I pressed my nose into her palm, and she slowly looked back, a smile on her face, and she began to laugh! I laughed a little, too, and Toothless leapt and pounced on her boots. She was startled, of course, but reached down and gently picked him up. He squirmed slightly in her grasp, but was trilling happily, making high-pitched half-roars while grabbing her arms with his gums, his teeth carefully retracted. Lavender slowly approached after I beckoned, her own little ones on her back.

I lowered to all fours and backed up a pace, watching this interactions between the two mothers. Lavender looked from Valka's face to Toothless, and Valka's eyes flicked from Lavender to the cubs on her back, to the one in her arms. Realization dawned in her eyes, and she slowly crouched, putting a hand on the floor to help her remain upright. Lavender tilted her head, pupils becoming larger. Valka looked more like a dragon now, as she offered young Toothless back. Valka set him on the ground and Lavender trilled quietly for him. He scampered to her with a happy warble, and she lowered her head so he could scamper up her muzzle and onto her back with his siblings. She raised her head again, so Valka and her were on eye level. She slowly approached, and Valka held out a hand. Lavender paused, hesitating longer than I did, but pressed her nose against the woman's palm. Valka smiled, seeing what Lavender saw.

A mother, protecting her five children. "I . . . I understand." Valka whispered presently. Lavender tilted her head and warbled softly, raising a paw in a human-like gesture to continue.

Valka inhaled sharply at this, surprised, but continued. "You're just a mother protecting your babies . . . but without a mate to help you."

Lavender hesitated, then nodded sadly. "Were you a mother, too? Were you taken from them?" she asked, but of course Valka couldn't understand her that way. Throughout the night, we sort of half-talked, with Valka asking questions that we would answer "yes" or "no" to with shakes of our heads. She got up the courage to approach Cloudjumper, who I now realized was his full height and size, like in the movie, and I was just a tad bigger.

Using a claw to scratch pictures into the dirt, Cloudjumper helped her to figure out his name by sketching clouds and dragging a claw from one cloud to the next, going ever higher. In that way, we were able to tell her all of our names, and she got them mostly right. Storm for Thunder, Ocean for Wave, Vine for Blossom, Flower for Lavender, Heart for me, and Shadow for Toothless. It was really close, anyhow.

When I laid down to sleep, I watched how all of the cubs except Toothless shied away from Valka, as if they instinctively knew that she might be dangerous. Lavender called all of the cubs to her, but Toothless went over and snuggled up with Valka while she lay under one of Cloudjumper's wings. I laid down my head and closed my eyes, drifting asleep, and when I next opened them, Basil was standing over me, gently shaking my shoulder. Whilst I'd been living in a different world for a week, only an hour passed here. . . . strange.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I was returning from wrestling with some warriors, I won the first two, lost the last one. I came up to Airi's room, came in, smiling as I looked at the murals. _'Wow, Sunrise and the decorators had done a great job'._ I noticed Airi sleeping on her bed, and came over to shake her shoulder, and Airi blinked her eyes slowly as she seemed to recognize me.

"Hey, Clawheart. A great name there, it's really fitting for you. I came here to check on your stitches. Any pain or aches at all?". I asked gently.


	13. Chapter 13

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shook my head no and yawned a little, snapping my jaws back together with an audible clicking sound.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I smiled a half-smile, "Good. Lift up your shirt so I can see your stitches.". She did what I asked.

"All right. It looks really good, no infection at all. It's safe enough for me to take them out.". as I brought my first aid bag closer to the bed. "Here's a muffler for your mouth, because when I take them out, it might hurt some, and I don't want any distractions as I need to focus. Understand, Airi?". I asked calmly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod again, taking the muffler and biting down on it, tossing my head a little with quiet, playful growl, chomping on it.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I cleared my throat, "Did I say no distractions?". as I glared lightly at Airi.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I quiet down, ducking my head submissively. After a moment, I realize that I'm acting more like a dragon; but on second thought, I typically acted like this on the streets. _'Hm . . . perhaps reintroduction to humans made me act more humanish . . .'_ I think to myself.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, "All right, kiddo. It's time to take the stitches out, and you must be quiet while I do this.". Airi held still as I slowly and steadily used my energy to get the stitches out carefully one by one, and before I know it, a half hour passed; and the stitches got completely out.

"Okay, Airi. The work's done. The stitches has closed the wound well, but I'm afraid it will remain a scar for the rest of your life. Some warriors has more scars than others like you. Fighting for our clan is an occasion to experience, but having scars is ... ah, a well-honored mark for warriors to have. Now, how are you feeling?". I replied casually, then wistfully.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I focused my mind elsewhere while the stitches were being removed, the hurt lessened because of how I chose to focus my thoughts. It's a thing I did when cleaning up my own wounds on the streets; and let me tell you, removing shards of glass from your own leg is not a fun process.

I take out the muffler and reply, "I feel okay, thanks." I recall how, in the dream, my belly had hurt a little when I first stood, but it hadn't bothered me from that point on.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

"All right, Airi. I suppose you want dinner. It's about time for it. Sunrise will be there, then after dinner, she will take you to the tv room. By the way, it's similar to a theater room, if you will. So, shall we?". I asked curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod and stand slowly, feeling a slight pinch about the spot, but nothing too uncomfortable. I pause and look to the bed, then pick up my mp3 and stick it in my pants pocket with a shrug. "Where's my coat at?" I ask as we head out the door.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

"Well, since you used it back at the battle, and it was bloody, Sunrise took it to some clanmates who knew how to take blood off cloth since it's very hard to replace clothes when anything was bloody like your coat. You will have it back tomorrow. You don't need it down here since we have heaters for the winter and air conditioners for the summer.". I replied nonchalantly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod in return, subconsciously rubbing my forearms. I always had it on, even in summer, when it got hot. It was a layer of protection in any fight, because it was slightly baggy. Enough for my size to be misjudged, but not enough for the fabric to catch on stray objects as I ran.

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I smiled, and we walked on to the cafeteria, where sure enough, was Sunrise sitting at her table with her plate, and another plate I assumed is Airi's.

"Looks like Sunrise got your plate already. Go ahead. I'm going to get my plate.". I replied softly and left as Airi headed to Sunrise's table.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I looked up from my plate to see Airi coming up. I smiled. The patrols were alright, nothing strange at all. The South Siders must have been laying low since the battle. _'Good thing, too, since a storm is approaching this weekend'. _

"Hey, Clawheart. I got your chocolate milk for ya. You're having pizza slices, pepperoni and sausage, and garlic bread with marinara sauce". I replied happily as Airi sat down and I pushed her plate toward her. For me, I'm having chicken legs with corn, and white milk. Then I saw Basil approaching with his plate and sitting down across from us girls. I started eating again.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I started to dig into the food, talking quietly of how I went there again, and for several days by the time Basil came to wake me up to get the stitches removed. I didn't speak of all of it, but little bits and pieces, like Valka, Cloudjumper, and Toothless. You know, small things that could be recognized as something different than it already was.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I listened attentively as well as Basil too, and when Airi finished speaking of her experiences, I had a theory.

"Airi, I have a theory, and it makes sense. Look, you were there for a week, while a hour here. Perhaps 8 hours would be 8 weeks. And I plan to have you strengthen your legs and get back to training for the next two days, so if you sleep tonight plus two more, you would easily have 24 hours which would be 24 weeks or 3 months basically over there. So, it's plausible.". I explained easily as possible I could.

Basil nodded, "That totally makes a point. Sunrise always has theories for everything, and they make sense, especially this one. What do you think, Airi?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "But what about the other times?" I list it on my fingers. "The first time I went, it was hardly twenty minutes there, half fighting, some running, then falling off a cliff. Then, I wake up here, I'm doing stuff all day, and when I go to sleep again, I'm still falling. I'm there for a couple of hours, and then I wake up here." I pause a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"There's the battle with South Sider, and I was asleep for two days, according to both the people here and dragons there. Then, there was just now; I was there for a week but asleep here for an hour. . . . how does all of that add up?" I ask. It's rather confusing.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Perhaps you were trying out these first times to get used to your dragon body and understanding of the dragon cultures. And the fact you're here must have started these dream/visions. Before you came here, it was only dreams of different things or dreamless nights you had in the city. That's what I figure, Airi.". I replied wisely.

Basil replied casually, "Yeah, it sounds about right. You being here must have upstarted everything with Toothless and everybody else over there in your dreams.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Uh . . . upstarted?" I ask, confused. "What do you mean?"

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I sighed, "Well, upstarted means began, and you began a ways before the very first movie. It's simple, like dominoes. One falls, another begins, and so on. You introduced Valka to Lavender and the others including yourself, for her to understand how dragons are like and everything, and that began the mission for her to protect the dragons more than a way. Do you understand, Airi?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I hesitate, but nod. It does make sense; but it makes me think. _What if things play out like they had in the second movie? I mean, the first movie turned out okay, in the end, but in the second movie . . . Stoick and the good dragon King were killed . . . ._

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nod and smile, finishing up my plate, noticing Airi is almost done with her plate. I saw that Basil is done.

"Hey Sunrise, do you want me to get the projector rolling in the tv room?". He asked chirply.

I nod, "Yes, Basil. Thank you, and make sure the first movie is in and ready by the time I and Airi get there.". Basil smiled and said okay, then he left in the direction of the meeting hall. Behind a secret wall, rests the theater tv room, complete with different levels of chairs and bean bags.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I decide to stop worrying about it for now, and finish up my food.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I noticed Airi finishing up her plate, and I grinned, getting up, carrying my finished plate to the dirty dishes spot once again, then came back to see Airi drinking up her chocolate milk.

"Airi, please get your plate over to the dishes drop off area, and let us go ahead to the tv room. The projector should be ready and I promised for you to choose your seat as you're the first to do tonight since the movies are your favorites.". I asked politely.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nodded and put my dishes up before following Sunrise to the tv room.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

When we got to the tv room, I opened the secret wall by pulling a lever virtually invisible to outsiders but known by every clanmate, and it opened up to reveal electric lanterns lighting up the room, and a empty wall lighting up with the full view of the projector video, showing the 'How to Train your Dragon' menu.

There are 6 floors by 3 inches each, having a six-seat dark red sectional on the first floor, 6 dark green recliners on the second floor, 3 black futons on the third floor, 2 three-seat dark purple couches on the fourth floor, 6 dark blue accent chairs on the fifth floor, and finally 6 dorm bean bag chairs in dark brown. The walls are grey, and the wall with the projector is fairly hidden with a dark amber curtain, parted some to let through the projector light. The stairs along the floors lead up to a hidden door into the projector room that stores everybody's dvd/blu-rays in dust-free cabinets.

There is a multiple bathroom on the left side across from the projector room, used for breaks before the first movie, or between the end of the first movie and the putting in the second movie.

"Go ahead, choose your seat, then I will alert anybody else who wants to watch to hurry in.". I replied excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, squinting a little as I tried to figure out where and what everything was. After a few moments of scanning the room, I walk in front of the screen and sit on the floor three-four feet away.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure you want to sit on the floor? Because there's a bean bag behind you, and that's more comfortable to sit on.". I reply confusedly as I watched Airi move to the front of the room.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I could barely see anything when I first saw the movies," I explain, grabbing a beanbag thing and propping it up before sort of half-flopping onto it, so I was facing the screen with my belly on the cushion thing, legs stretched out behind me and using my arms to prop up the rest of me.

"So I thought being closer to the screen would help. My only clear view of anyone has been in my dreams. I mostly recognized Toothless by his eyes." I don't explain further there, for I'm not sure how to explain it myself.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nod, understanding where she was coming from, "Ok, Airi. Wait a bit until I get back.". Then I left, leaving the secret wall open, and I turned to a announcement radio imbedded into the wall next to me.

"Clanmates, the movie is starting. Get your butts up and going if you want to be in the tv room tonight!". I shouted with a loud bark-growl. Immediately within a minute, everybody swarmed in, hurriedly getting into the secret wall by a group of four each. I came in last, closing the secret wall behind me, and seeing Basil gesturing with a thumbs up, and sitting down on his seat in the projector room as the movie began with the movie company title, and I grabbed a spot on the fourth floor on the right side of the first couch. Then the room darkened down, and silence came, and we watched the movie.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I could see the movie a little better than I had in the theater, quietly gasping, growling, hissing, or cheering when the time called for it.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

When the first movie finished, I called out, "Anybody who needs bathroom breaks right now, do it now before we start up the second movie.". Then when the breaks was finished, Basil started the second movie, and we resumed our seats, and once more watched.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I paid close attention to what was happening, and tried to gather all I could on where they were, like Hiccup's map and which way they flew to find Drago's hide out and the Ice Fortress of the Snowy. I wanted to know all I could about it. It was quite exciting.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

When we finished the second movie, it was a bit late, so I bidded everyone good night and they left, expecting me and Airi. The room lighted up again, Basil locking the projector room, and leaving with a wave and wink toward us, and headed out, presuming to head to his room.

I looked over at Airi, "Well, what do you think since you got to see everything better and up close?", I asked curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I thought a moment. "Still as exciting as ever, and filled with adventuring twists and mysterious turns. You never know what might happen." I pause, then chuckle lightly. "Actually, that sounds like my life thus far."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I laugh lightly, "You got a good point there. Warrior life here never gets boring at all. Now, shall we get going to our rooms and get a nice night's sleep?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod and stand with a stretch and yawn. I walk back to my room and settle onto the bed, thinking over the movies.

When I opened my eyes again, there were angry roars and trilling cries. Lavender was crouched aggressively in front of me, ears and feelers laid back, teeth shown, and wings flared some. Valka had retreated to the very back of the cave, huddled behind the rock formation like last night, and most of the little Furies were huddled with her.

Toothless was under one of my wings, and as I tried to rise, I realized that a heavy rope net had been tossed on top of me. I gave a muffled growl, catching sight of none other than. .Drago Bludvist. .

He bore the scars on his face (most of them) and both hands wielded a weapon. He was grinning arrogantly, and the only other real change I could see in his current appearance was his ropy hair was shorter and he didn't have a cloak of dragon skin.

Lavender turned slightly, so she could keep an eye on Drago but still speak to me. "Clawheart, I need you to grab the cubs and Valka and run!" she told me.

Something in my chest lurched hard, but it wasn't my heart; it'd already stopped. "No!" I wailed.

"Just go! I'll distract him." she turned back to Drago with a harsh growl, hackles raising and teeth clattering (like Toothless in the first movie when he encountered the eel). Valka slowly crawled towards me and drew a small knife. My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed instinctively.

She lightly touched my forehead. "Sh, sh, it's okay. I'm just going to cut you free." she whispered, beginning to saw through the ropes. I tried to summon a tiny bit of flames, but I couldn't figure it out. Lavender had started to throw herself against Drago, gaining worse and worse injuries by the time Valka freed me.

I pulled myself out of the net, then trilled softly. "Cubs, come here! Hurry, hurry!" I called softly. Once the cubs were around me, I scooped half of them on my back, took Blossom in my mouth with gentle gums, and Valka seemed to take the hint, picking up and shushing Toothless. We edged slowly towards the entrance, and Lavender suddenly lunged, digging her teeth into Drago's left arm, just below the shoulder, digging her teeth in deep. He screamed in pain, and we took this opportunity to escape the cave. I looked back once, and our eyes met; hers suddenly relieved, but pained. Mine widened in alarm as she began to stop fighting.

Drago whacked her over the head, loosening her grip, and she fired a plasma blast at him, and he dodged by a hair, before she lunged and sank her teeth into the same injury, biting deeper and deeper. Blood was everywhere, and I couldn't tell who had lost most. . . I didn't realize how I'd froze until Valka touched my side. We gazed at each other for a moment before running again. We skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff, then hunkered down in some bushes by the edge. I tucked Blossom between my front paws as we gazed down at the scene below. A whole armada of ships lay down below, one of them huge, with deep chains going down into the water. Large bubbles rose from down below.

I stood and led us another way, deeper into the woods. It was nightfall by the time Cloudjumper found us. I backtracked to the cave, hiding among the trees. What I saw was sad and filled me with heartache. Lavender was dead, and her Mark was slowly fading away into black, as well as the colors on her wings, sub-wings, and tail fins. Drago had a few men with him, some fixing up his wound, and others sharpening knives. With horror, I realized where Drago had gotten his black cloak of dragon scales. I turned and ran back to the others.

I gathered all of the cubs to me and curled up on the larger dragons back, holding on with my hind paws and one front paw, using my tail and other paw to keep all four cubs and Valka close to me, so we wouldn't fall. Cloudjumper flew a long ways before we saw the Icy Fortress. The reason why he had been gone in the first place was to get permission from the Alpha dragons to allow Valka in their home. Apparently, there was a bit of an uproar among the other Furies at the nest, but Snowy soon quieted them before Cloudjumper came for us. And, as well, Muddy, Snowy's brother, had left the Nest some time earlier and had yet to return. I didn't want to be the one to deliver this news to Snowy. We flew inside, flying a bit ways back into the Nest, much farther back than where we were showed in the movie. Back there, the Night Furies ruled that part of the Nest.

Apparently, the Bewilderbeast brothers father had first created the Glacier Caverns for all of the dragons, several hundred years before. A small flock of Night Furies had gone to him for permission to dwell inside his home and carry on their traditions under his benevolent rule. He'd agreed, and, several hundred years later, Snowy and Muddy ruled the nest in unison, and a moderately sized, semi-independent flock of Furies resided there. They were on friendly terms with all the other dragon species, but preferred a more secluded and solitary flock life away from them. Cloudjumper touched down on a large, wide ledge that narrowed down as it went along the wall both ways. There were dips in the rock wall, crevices that Night Furies were slipping in and out of, and a larger cave directly across from the ledge, where shallow scoops in the rocky floor were filled with ferns and grasses and leaves and animal skins.

Several were occupied by Night Furies already, and when a few blinked open their eyes and looked our way, I could see bits of grey tipping their ears and feelers. Farther back in this cavern was a small tunnel. Out of it appeared a Night Fury who stood with an important air about him. The other Furies, who had crowded onto the main ledge and smaller pathways, or still lying within the nests, ducked their heads respectfully as he passed, clearing the way for them. He tilted his head curiously at the sight of me, then his eyes narrowed when he saw Valka.

"Cloudjumper? Why have a you brought a human to our home cavern?" he asked with a stiff politeness. His eyes were a deep gold-green, and his Mark was a dark blue four-point star in front of a silver circle, which must've been the moon.

"My apologies, Dark Star," Cloudjumper apologized, "I couldn't leave Valka alone while I dropped off these five young Furies." he lowered himself, and I gathered the four cubs on my back, which was a little heavy, before slipping off and onto the ground. Dark Star stepped forward with a low, mumbling warble and "come here" paw gesture. His gaze was soft and warm for Thunder, Wave, and Blossom, but hardened into a confused glare when he saw Toothless. He looked straight at me, gaze cold.

"Where is Lavender?" he demanded, tucking the first three cubs underneath him and ignoring how Toothless rubbed against his front paw. A few of the other Night Furies, young females by the size and extra feelers, muttered among themselves.

"He's rejecting a poor cub, his own kin!" the youngest whispered.

"He is a Markless, though . . ." commented another.

"Not like it's his fault." said a third.

"You never saw what past Markless Furies are capable of," cut in a older Fury female, whose ears and feelers were almost entirely covered on top with grey. Her Mark was a white crescent moon with a golden silhouette of a Night Fury walking on its edge. Her wings, sub-wings, and tail fins alternated gold and silver rather than more of one or the other.

Her voice was scratchy and sounded old. "They were overly loyal to any one person, whether Fury or human. They're not to be joked about." her sharp violet eyes glared at Toothless.

I gulped, slowly raising my eyes to meet Dark Star's. "We were attacked. Lavender died, allowing me to escape with the cubs and Valka. I . . . I was caught in a net, and Valka, the human," I nodded in her direction, "helped me to escape and helped to calm the cubs when they cried. We couldn't do anything to save her." my chest was tight and my throat closed up. Tears were welling in my eyes. It was all crashing down on me. Dark Star's hard gaze fell hard. His eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly, wings beginning to droop and ears and feelers already fallen. He slowly shook his head no as the other Furies began to wail in their grief, talking among themselves swiftly and worriedly.

Cloudjumper caught my eye, giving me a funny look. I could almost read his thoughts; _"Why didn't you mention the other human?"_ I looked down, then back up. _"If I had, then they might've blamed Valka, or at least had more of a reason to hate humans."_ he paused, then nodded.

Dark Star did not look like a leader. He looked like every other grief-stricken Fury before he tried to regain his composure. "Wh-which flock are you from? You're too young to be flying just yet." he said to me, lightly pushing Toothless away. There were some gasps and angry, conflicted mutters. I guess his outright rejection of Toothless had caused a mini uproar among the Furies. I suppose they never really did this before. I trilled softly, and Toothless scampered up to me, eyes wide with confusion and loneliness, as if he already knew that he wouldn't be accepted by his flock.

I gently tucked him underneath me. "I don't come of any flock," more gasps and mutters. "My parents died when I was young, and Lavender happened to find me. I never recieved a name until she gave me one." I replied, trying to keep my voice even.


	15. Chapter 15

(Dark Star's P.O.V.)

Everyone froze. _A young Fury is given a name mere minutes after hatching, and they can always remember it instinctively. To have lost ones parents so young. . . . .and no flock to care for her. . . . _I looked at the young Fury in front of me. Her eyes were narrowed at me, ears and feelers lifted slightly, stance defensive, and teeth just showing beneath her left lip. Her eyes showed her curiosity and protectiveness over the Markless Fury cub; he was hiding behind one paw, peeked out fearfully, ducking back when he saw me watching him. I . . . was conflicted about him, actually. On one side, he was me and Lavender's cub; on the other, I had to consider the safety of the whole flock, and other dragons, too. My instincts tugged me in two ways; remove the threat, or embrace my son. It was not going to be easy.

"Well," I redirected my gaze back on her. Her Mark was most unusual; I couldn't tell what, exactly, it could mean. "You can join our flock, become a part of our family. We can teach you what it truly means to be a Night Fury." I offer her. I can tell she's tough, having survived probably since hatching till now all alone.

She nods slowly, then looks up at Cloudjumper. "Thanks for taking us here, Cloudjumper. Show Valka how dragons are truly like." She said, reaching out a paw.

He nodded with a small smile. "I will," he glanced at me. "Clawheart." I narrowed my eyes as he lightly nudged her with a wing before turning and taking off to his own den.

"Lavender named you Clawheart? Why?" I ask, taking a step forward. A younger Fury, a Flockling, had already gathered up my cubs and taken them to the Nursery Cave, where all the nestlings were cared for collectively with their mothers.

She shuffled her paws, curling her tail around her front paws as she sat, keeping my son . . . the cub, near her. "I defended the cubs from a Whispering Death." She met my gaze directly, almost challengingly. "All of them were out there unprotected. I fired a blast into its mouth as I shielded the little ones." She explained. A nearby Flockling male, Weed of the Deepest Sea, rolled his bright orange eyes. His Mark was murky dark blue water with bright green seaweed in it, with green on the outside and blue on the inside of his sub and main wings and tail fins. He was four years old, and next winter, he would officially be a young adult of the flock.

"Yeah, right. Listen, squirt, but only after you're fledged and can maneuver Twilight Tunnels, you are taught how to fire a plasma blast. You're lying." He challenged, walking until he was eight paces from her, pawing at the mossy ground, leaving deep claw marks; definitely a challenge over her seemingly self-declared rank. He was in the perfect spot, too; he could lunge and attack her but she would not be able to do so because of the distance. The key detail he missed, however, is that Clawheart had been called by name by Cloudjumper.

She drooped her ears and feelers, a bit of pain on her face. "I do not lie. I fired a plasma blast and earned the name, 'Claws of Defending Heart'. Lavender gave it to me." She shot back, an undertone of pain clear in her voice. From a challenger's stand point, it was a sign of impending surrender. I could see past that, however. She didn't even realize she'd been challenged, for Sky's sake!

He rolled his eyes, stepping up next to her. "Yeah, I really believe you. I highly doubt that." He snorted derisively.

Her jaw clenched and ears laid fully back, she crashed the top of her muzzle into the underside of his chin, standing with a growl as he toppled over. Hos eyes wide with fear and alarm as she glared down at him.

"I know that longer names gives a Fury or any other dragon honor; that telling your name is like telling your greatest accomplishments," her hackles rose and tears came to her eyes. I blink with some level of alarm and surprise. Night Furies only cry like this when deeply distressed.

"Well, if Lavender's Leaf were still here, I'd give her an honorary name, like. . . .like. . . ." She broke off, closing her pale eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, ears and feelers completely limp.

Sea's Weed stood with a humored chuckle, seeing this as accepting defeat. "See? You're just a stupid little Fury who's chosen a Markless over true flock members." He said cockily, stepping closer to the younger. "And you know what? You're barely even strong enough to fight even a Terrible Terror." In an instant, her eyes snapped open, and she swiped a paw into his muzzle, and he yelped, backing up and pawing at his snout; but, surprisingly, there was no blood. She'd used the back of her paw rather than her claws, a strategy usually displayed by sparring Flocklings and Fledglings.

Every one waited to see what would happen. "I would've renamed her, 'Leaf of Most Valiant Lavender', for her bravery in facing a strong, merciless foe, to save her young cubs." Clawheart said strongly and resolutely, not a trace of doubt in her voice, even though tears still pooled in her blue eyes. She glared Sea's Weed down, daring him to say more. He gathered himself up tall, snarling, and would've lunged had I not stopped him. He had delved too deep into his instincts to stop on his own.

"Enough!" I snapped. "Clawheart has made a most true point." I faced my flock members, ears held down and neck high; a sign of the Alpha. "Lavender fought and defended like any Fury would've done for their own. We should honor her and hold vigil for her." I turned to Clawheart. "I need to speak with Blessings Given from Moon and Ice Glider in my den to help decide who Clawheart will stay with during her time of learning. She has much to catch up on."

I offered her a small smile, then jumped off the ledge, soon followed by a female Fury with grey ears and feelers, her Mark a white crescent moon with a golden Fury silhouette standing on it, her wings, sub wings, and tail find striped on the edges rather than two straight lines. Moon's Blessing was our eldest Fury women, and was the soothsayer for our flock. Gliding in Storm of Ice, or Ice Glider's, mark was of a blue-green piece of ice with navy blue shadowing, looking like the spires of ice on the outside of their frosty home. He once flew through a huge blizzard searching for some missing dragon cubs. He navigated through it and led us (being me and a few other dragon species in our search party) back, safe and sound, with cubs with us. He was one of my best friends and honorary second in command.

We glided far, far down below, to a small, rocky island that held a few stunted trees like pine and willow. It was surrounded by water, and close to the Home Caverns, but still a good place to catch any potential eavesdroppers. "We need to figure out who would be best to teach her." I say, getting straight to the point.

Moon 'humphed, flicking her tail. "Just hand her over to Honey's Sting; she'll teach that young'un some manners and skills she needs."

Honey's Sting was a headstrong, fast Fury who had recently reached her seventh winter. She was still young and had no cubs of her own, nor a mate. She was kind, yet quick to start rough housing.

"No, I think Willow's Branch would be better," Ice Glider countered. "Clawheart needs to learn the more compassionate of our ways first, since she never got them after hatching."

Willow's Branch was a gentle, older Fury who had mothered few cubs before her mate died in an avalanche a couple of years back. She acted as a caretaker to the cubs and excelled at using natural herbs, besides her Healing Flames, to cure illnesses and treat wounds.  
At around sixty winters old, it wasn't a bad choice, either.

Moon's Blessing fixed me with a stern look. "And what about that Markless cub?" she demanded.

I froze for a moment, and Ice Glider followed up, shifting uneasily. "Yeah, what about him? I mean, we can't just let him run around loose here. It's dangerous for everyone else."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure . . . Lavender took all the cubs with her when she left . . . . I thought she'd come back without him, or. . . . . . ." I don't finish my thought, looking down shamefully. Can I choose my son, a potentially dangerous dragon, over the rest of the flock?

"That young Fury doesn't know what she's dealing with. It's going to be trouble; I just know it." Moon mumbled, glaring up at the main ledge, high above us.

"What do you mean?" Ice Glider asked.

Moon 'humped again. "She's too attached and protective over that Markless cub, and doesn't even know what they're capable of. We need to either get rid of him now or separate them and tell her; once she knows the dangers, she'll see the monster behind the mask and do the deed herself." Moon explained, annoyed that she had to spell it out, apparently.

I still felt unsettled. This didn't feel right. Something was off, some piece of info we still lacked. "We'll assign her to Willow's Branch for now and see how she does." I say, deciding to brush aside the issue of the Markless cub. Moon bared her teeth at me in a grimace, ears laid back.

"With all due respect, sir, but you can't brush it off forever. Sooner rather than later, you'll have to send him away; let's hope that you do it before he ends up ki-" she broke off into a series of harsh coughs. "Before he ends up hurting someone." she finished, turning and stalking away before flying back up to the ledge.

I sighed, shaking my head as Ice Glider gently nudged my side with his nose. "Don't feel too bad. Dark Star. I'm sure you'll figure it out." he reassured me, and together, we flew back up to the ledge. What we were met with, however, was something else again.

Clawheart was hunched over something as she snarled at an older Fury, who was showing all nonverbal signs of anger, aggression, and practically saying, "HAND IT OVER NOW!?" with his expression. It was Shade of Night's Dusk, or Dusk's Shade. He was an older Fury, about four hundred years old, with a dark murky purple mark of a general dragon silhouette and shaded in with dark blue. He had some blood on his claws and teeth and muzzle, and there was a few shallow claw marks on Clawheart's foreleg and teeth marks on her tail, just above the fins. A few other Furies were clustered nearby, shocked and confused a how this outburst happened.

All of the commotion must've awoken the usual cranky elder, and Clawheart didn't know our signs yet; our nonverbal means of communication. I marched up quickly. "What in Sky's sake is going on here?" I ask, seeing how Clawheart recoiled, clacking, like when an eel is spotted nearby. She was clearly scared and ready to attack if she saw a threat, her pupils narrowed dangerously.

Dusk's Shade snorted, looking at me. "This disrespectful little piece of work arrived in our home with a Markless! I can't tell what flock she's from, and she completely ignored me when I demanded she gave me the cub." he told me gruffly. I could see no wound on him, which only confirmed my suspicions as I swept my gaze over Clawheart again. Her muzzle was free of blood, which meant she'd neither bitten Dusk's Shade nor tried to lick her wounds yet. Underneath, crying and wailing quietly, was my cub. He was curled in a tiny ball, so small and helpless. . . . no. Can't get sidetracked.

"Clawheart arrived not even an hour ago, Dusk's Shade. She's joining the flock, and you had no excuse to attack an untrained Nestling." I told him sternly.

He sputtered. "But, but-!? She's a winter old! I don't see how she got here if she supposedly can't fly."

"She was carried here by Cloudjumper, and she doesn't know of our ways since her parents died before she hatched. All evidence points to it." I replied. He sputtered again, obviously trying to think of an excuse, before turning away and stomping to his nest in the Main Cavern, to the rightmost side was the elder's nest, and the leftmost side was where Willow's Branch and a few other healers kept an eye on their herb store. I turned to Clawheart, who met my gaze with a low, warning growl before sitting and slowly beginning to lap at her foreleg, curling her tail in front of her and gently, lovingly stroking my son, the Markless cub, with her other paw.


	16. Chapter 16

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I licked my leg slowly, the special substances in the saliva helping to stop the bleeding. Lavender taught me this, and why it's a good idea to wash before going into a prepared fight. I stroked Toothless, obviously a more human-ish gesture from the looks I received, but I didn't care. As soon as that old crank-face snarled and attacked, I went on the defensive to protect Toothless, who seemed to be his target. Swatting at him with my tail, and he barely missed my fins, biting into the tail just above it, and then clawed my less armored arm with his sharper claws. No other Fury tried to help me, and I half glared at Dark Star, ears flattened as he approached. I raised my head with a hiss, scrambling to my feet. He stopped, and eyed me, a calculating, concerned, and apologetic look in his eyes.

He gestured with a paw, keeping it low and claws facing away from me. "Please follow me. Willow's Branch is going to be your teacher in our ways for now. She's also a healer." He said gently. I paused, then rose to my feet, keeping my injured left foreleg and tail off the ground, wiping the blood off my snout as best I could. I spread my left wing out, to act as a brace if I became too off balanced, and used my right to keep Toothless closer.

(Cub/Toothless's P.O.V.)

I walk quick with sister. Other Fury are mean, mean, mean! What I do bad? I not do bad thing! They look at me funny. Bad funny, hate in stare as we walk by. Clawy-heart protect me from other Fury. He was bad, bad, bad for biting! He not pull teeth out way. I no think dada like me. He wuv sisters and brother, not me, or big sister.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I half-limped into the den. It's a rounded cave, with large nests lining the far right wall, a crevice in the far back, where strong scents of herbs draft in, and rough carvings down in the far left wall. Willow's Branch is full grown, a kindly looking Fury with sandy gold eyes and a deep brown branch with spring-green leaves all along it for her Mark. There's more green than brown, so brown was inside and green outside on her main and sub wings and tail fins. She turned with a smile to greet us, frowning when she saw my injuries, and full out gaping when she saw Toothless.

"Willow's Branch, I would like to assign this young Fury to you to look after and teach our ways. Her parents died when she was very young, and only received a name when Leaf of Most Valiant Lavender gave it to her." Dark Star explained. Willow's Branch nodded, smiling a little, and beckoned me with her paw. Along the wall with the carvings, there were four shallow scoops in the ground; more nests. Two already had ferns and animal skins, and were clearly used. The other two had leaves and a few more animal skins. Only combined would it be enough to make comfy bedding.

"Pick either of the other nests." she gestured, speaking warmly. I nod and take the one that would put my and Toothless farthest from the other occupied nests, nodding towards it. She nods before disappearing into the far crevice, reemerging with a large bundle of cobwebs tangled around one paw and a few herbs in her mouth. She walks forward and gestures for me to lay down. I gently nudge Toothless into the farthest nest, the one with the skins, before complying. Chewing up some of the first herb in her jaws, Willow's Branch gently licks it into the wound on my foreleg and tail, then carefully applies a few leaves and then some cobwebs to help with the bleeding.

The leaves seem to be to stop the blood flow, and the cobwebs to hold them in place. Upon asking, I learn that the herb she licked into my wounds will stop infections, and that Night Fury saliva will help the cuts close up and stop the bleeding. After she's down, she and Dark Star step out of the den to talk, and I slowly curl into the nest with Toothless. Using my uninjured foreleg, I scooped the oak and willow leaves over and around us, as a large, soft, comfortable blanket. He snuggles into my side, looking up at me with large, uncertain, and curious green eyes. Eyes so similar yet so different from his fathers.

While his eyes hold a child-like innocence, curiosity, and understanding, Dark Star's eyes contains knowledge, certainty, and ultimately a bit of distress mixed with knowing; he's only trying to do the best he can for his flock; I realize that much. But is it truly worth it to kill a tiny cub over it? I cannot see Toothless as being dangerous at all, with the way he is now. It's simply out of the question. Something's up. They're holding something back, I can feel it. I decide to ask more tomorrow. The sun is just beginning to rise, _how did I not notice how dark it was before?_ and I'm getting tired.

"Sleep on a storm cloud, whistle to the wind. Rough house with a raindrop, and fight until we win." I sing softly, gently, curling myself tighter around Toothless, gently gripping him with my forelegs and wrapping my wings around him. He trills gently to me, and I return it before falling asleep.

(Sunrise's P.O.V)

I grunted softly as I stopped my clock. _'Uhh, that was a perfect dream. Why did it had to end like that?'_ I grumbled softly under my breath as I slowly stretched and got up, heading to the bathroom for a face-cleaning and a potty break. With my hair brushed, I headed out of the bathroom, pulling out a drawer, grabbing a long-sleeved red shirt, pale blue pants, and changing my pjs into my present clothes. I tightened my necklace, put on my favorite Nike sneakers in black and white, and headed out, seeing some awake clanmates coming out of their rooms. I smiled, half-greeting to them in a soft tone, heading to Airi's room. I knock lightly one time, waited a minute, then knocked slightly harder again, then with a few seconds, the door opened.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I blink blearily at Sunrise, rubbing at my left arm, near the rest. It stung a little, especially if I moved it too fast and then it really burned, but I could deal with it. "Mor'in'." I yawned, jaws going wide before they snapped back together with a clicking sound.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckled softly, "Morning, Clawheart. We are doing the usual. You better get dressed. Take your time, take a shower. You probably need one.". with a casual smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I met Toothless's dad. . . ." I said offhand, around another yawn, rubbing my eyes before straightening, beginning to wake up.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes in shock, "You saw Toothless's father?! Did he do anything to you or Toothless?". I exclaimed softly then asked curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, remembering more and more. "He had a lot to say, actually. He . . . doesn't really seem to accept Toothless, nor did he really like that Cloudjumper brought Valka with him when he carried me and the cubs back to their home. I think they live a bit separately from the other dragon species." I reply, then recall something else.

A flash of caring brown eyes and dark scales, the latter covered in bright scarlet and fading green and lavender, a scarred, non-scaled face with beady eyes and old scars.

I hold back tears. "I also saw Drago Bludvist. . ." I almost whisper, my sadness, horror, and terror slipping through my voice.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I gasped in horror as I slowly realized that there was no mention of Lavender, and I frowned sadly.

"What happened to Lavender? You didn't mention her at all.". I asked almost afraid and ever so softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Silently, I pull Sunrise inside the room and close the door behind us, plopping down on the bed before beginning to explain everything.

How I awoke under a net, Lavender guarding everyone, including Valka, as Drago walked into the cave. How Valka cut me loose, how all six of us (me, Valka, the four cubs) escaped the cave while Lavender attacked Drago alone, biting deep into his arm beneath the shoulder. The left arm. Then, Cloudjumper carrying us to the Nest, how we were received and Toothless treated by his father, the jerk of a Flockling who tried to fight me, the older dragon who attacked us, to Willow's Branch and settling into the small nest with Toothless after she tended to my wounds.

How they left the smaller, yet roomy Healer's cave to talk in low voices. I left out nothing, describing the others' reactions to what I said, to how all of them were shocked by Toothless's lack of a Mark.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Wow, you have went through a lot there. Dragons may be intelligent, but judging a cub like that? Absolutely ridiculous! Good that you are protecting Toothless. Poor little guy. He must be so confused and scared about everything.". I reply amazed at Clawheart's day at the nest.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, thinking. "I think there may be a reason. They seemed pretty shocked that I didn't have a name I could recall. I'm going to have to ask why, and ask a lot of different things, but I'm going to figure it out." I reply, rubbing my left forearm again. It's beginning to sting worse, now, even though there's no physical injury.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nod at her answer, "Very good. Do that once you're back there in your dreams tonight. Now, I see something's troubling your arm. It's quite bothering you.". I said gently.


	17. Chapter 17

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I held it in front of me, pulling the sleeve of my pj shirt down. There was no visible mark on it, no injury. "I'm not sure why it's acting up, but . . . well, that one Fury bit me on the forearm . . . right here . . ." I lightly touch the spots, fingers tracing where his teeth had dug in, seeking bone, I could somehow tell.

If I hadn't backhanded(back-pawed?) him over the nose. _I think that's a more delicate spot, I could be wrong._ He probably would've succeeded.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Remarkable. You are connected from here to there in many ways. There must be a explanation to that. Now, if your arm's acting up, perhaps some healing cream could help. There's a bottle of that under your sink. The cover is blue and inside is the cream you want. I better leave, I will save a plate for ya in the cafeteria.". I replied thoughtfully then I got up, headed out of the room.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I go do as she says, finding and rubbing in a little of the cream, but it doesn't do much(really, nothing) to fix the problem. Deciding to solve that problem later, I head for the cafeteria.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I look up, hearing steps to see Airi coming up in her pjs. I chuckle lightly, pushing her plate toward where she began to sit down.

"I don't know if you realize, but you're in your pjs. But hey, no worry right now. You look hungry. I got froot loop cereal, a banana, and chocolate milk for ya.". with a nod as I went back to my plate which contains french toast and syrup, a orange, and white milk.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I only shrug, beginning to eat. "The cream stuff isn't helping my arm." I tell her, drinking some chocolate milk.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I only raise a eyebrow, "Is that so? Oh, well, looks like you have to trudge through with the pain if your arm flares up once awhile today. You're a tough girl, Airi, and sooner or later, that pain will be gone.". with a casual tone in my voice.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I frown a little, thinking. _What if it doesn't? Either way, I know I'll watch out for Toothless. That one Fury attacked him when I was distracted. I'm not going to let them hurt him._

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

_'Airi seems to be thinking really deep if this bothered her.'_ I thought gingerly. With a hum, I dug once more into my meal.

(Dark Star's P.O.V.)

I creep quietly into the Healers cave. I look at the pile of leaves and scales. Clawheart is fast asleep, breathing even and the regular, quiet and slow.

I step lightly, going to her head. I want to see her Mark again; but stare. The colors. . . . .are faded! I anxiously sniff at her. She doesn't smell sick.

I hear a tiny, distressed mew/growl. Lightly, I lift one of her wings. My son-the Markless cub, seems to be having a nightmare. He's frowning hard and squirming in Clawhearts' front paws, getting some cobwebs stuck to his feelers and ears. His eyes open, and he looks right at me. I see no hostility in his eyes, no anger, just mild confusion, fear and loss. He reaches out a tiny paw for me; then draws back, unsure. He doesn't know whether or not I'll accept him..

"Oh, Skies help me." I mutter. "Come here," I say softly. His eyes brighten, and he slowly crawls and wriggles out, snuggling against me. I smile genuinely. He's Lavender and I's son. I can't kill him. I nuzzle him lightly, gathering him in my paws.

"Hush, little Fury, it's now time to rest. So that tomorrow you can do your best," I start to sing, a lullaby my mother sang to me. "I'll watch over you, day and night, teaching you how to take on the largest frights."

He curls up in my grasp, cute and sweet. I can see no signs of a killer in him. "And remember, dear, even though, I may be gone and you alone," my voice cracks. "Please hold onto my lullaby, even as you wail and cry," tears come to my eyes. "to . . . remember, me, by. . . ." My voice cracks. He's now asleep, and I gently tuck him back into where he laid before. I walk away quietly, then fly off outside the nest, to the very top, looking up at the sliver of moon. Tears fall and freeze on the ice around me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

As I eat my food, I hear two voices, distant and echoey, but the words are clear.

"Hush, little Fury, it's now time to rest. So that tomorrow you can do your best," the voices start to sing; a lullaby. "I'll watch over you, day and night, teaching you how to take on the largest frights." I can almost recognize them!

"And remember, dear, even though, I may be gone and you are all alone," one voice cracks. "Please hold onto my lullaby, even as you wail and cry," there's a pause, "to . . . remember, me, by. . . ." The one voice cracks again, and the melody stops, one voice sighing again.

_It was Lavender! And I think the other may've been Dark Star. . . .but, why was I hearing them?_

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Clawheart still, her eyes widening a bit as she seemed to hear something that I didn't. I furrow my brow curiously as Clawheart's eyes took on a confused look.

"Airi, what's wrong? What's up in your mind?". I ask gently.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I explain quietly what I thought I heard, from Lavender's voice to Dark Star's, leaving out the lyrics for the moment in favor of saying, "a sad, memory-filled melody."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I curiously thought on what Clawheart said. 'Perhaps Clawheart's subconscious somehow knew.'

I then reply thoughtfully, "Your dragon form must have heard Dark Star's lullaby in the subconscious, and somehow it got into you by a connection. You see, you're awake, and your dragon form sleeps, and vise versa when you sleep. It's almost.. like a awareness of the brain.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I look down at my finished meal. "Then what about Lavender?" I ask quietly. "She . . . she died, how could I hear them both?" I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly. "Spirits has the power to do things like that, and sometimes in the portal, they visit the warriors in the tunnel, such like family, friends, or past ones who died in the movies, you name it. Perhaps hearing her meant that you could just might see her in the tunnel.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod slowly, staying calm and squashing down my pain and grief. Hiding my emotions is a cursed gift after living on the streets. "Well, what usually happens on a daily basis around here, anyway? I mean, besides fighting and such, is there anything I can do to help out?" I ask.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I grinned wirely, "Well, warriors take bets on mock battles anytime, through they never must go too far across the line. There's so much to heal cuts and such, but I don't like my warriors to be overtired or anything if anything suddenly happens on the Surface or in the tunnels down below us. And there's also teaching on various things like say, how to use the computer and its apps and etc. Plus we play some games too, and we also have plays based on any ideas or stories that any warrior wants to show everybody else. And of course, you know the theater tv room, and that's pretty all we do down here besides patrolling, fighting the South Siders when they intrude, and guarding Upworld House.". As I explained steadily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Hm . . . well, what if I taught others how to fly? Taking on enemies from above has to be useful . . . right?" I ask.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Oh, that would be amazing. We have used to pounce from above in trees, but fly from buildings, that would require some focus, wouldn't you say?". I ask curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "I dunno. I don't think, I just act. After you jump. . . .well, you need to choose and aim for a landing point. . . .it's hard to explain. Been awhile." I fumble with my words before stopping my feeble explanation.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Finished with my meal, I nod slightly. "Well, you better get dressed and maybe have that shower, then you have at least a hour for your training in the weapons/training room, then you could begin teaching the warriors, whenever you feel like it.". I reply calmly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod in response, clearing my dishes and returning to the table to admit something. "I . . . don't really know how it works." I say quietly.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was confused by Clawheart's response, then realized something. _'Lord, Airi never probably took a shower in her life, being a stray on the streets before she came here'._

"The shower, you mean?". I ask softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Yeah . . . during summer and stuff, when it's warm, I'll jump in a pond or river or something and clean my clothes and stuff in one go . . . I've never really used a shower. . ." I reply.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I frown slightly, _'Sure, a pond or river works effectively to a point, but with bacteria and such, it never completely works'._

Then I smile, "Well, you're in luck for there's shampoo and conditioner, and body soap. The controls for the shower: red for hot, and blue for cold. The shampoo bottle has a green cover, and the conditioner one has a white cover, while the body soap has a purple cover. There's towels by the shower for you to dry off after you finish. Do you understand all that, Airi?". with a patient tone in my voice.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod after a moment, then take my leave. After some fiddling and messing around with everything, I figure out how it all works. I take a long-quick shower, dry off and yank on my clothes, grab my mp3, and head for the training room. Not exactly sure what I'll be learning in there today, but I know I'll have to practice flying alone a few times afterwards before teaching anyone. Because, it doesn't feel like something you teach. It's just something you DO, something you experience, something that's just so, so . . . . . . indescribably perfect in it's own small-huge way.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I look after Clawheart as she left the cafeteria, then as she disappeared, I nodded to myself, 'Better check which clanmates are available for the mid-morning shift'. Then I got up, cleared my plate, then chatted to a few other tables, with one or two warriors each table accepted to be taught by Airi to learn how to fly. Satisfied, I head to the training room, and saw Clawheart nearby, looking much fresher and cleaner than I have ever seen her before.

"Hey, Airi. Today you will learn some karate and parkour warrior style. Okay?". I said expectedly.


	18. Chapter 18

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, turning the mp3 on to "LOW" on the volume, turning on "Embers" by Owl City. (I asked someone the day before, and can sorta recognize the words when I look at them now) It's a pretty inspiring bit, and makes me think of how I lived on a day-to-day basis.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled as we came in, announcing to turn a dummy on, then I began by starting karate first, then suddenly put in a bit of parkour, and so on, mixing it up until I stopped after 15 minutes.

I leaned on the wall, "All right, your turn, Airi.". with a casual smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I copied what she did, or, more accurately, creatively mimicked her; tried to do what she did and tweaked per my size and such.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

My smile twitched slightly as I watched her move, observed her balance and she kept going for 20 minutes until she was somewhat winded. I turned the dummy off, then I moved forward to Clawheart.

"Excellent, Airi. We will have 5 minutes break, then we do karate against each other to see how you will do against a real person.". I nodded with a soft chuckle.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Kay." I reply, taking a seat and stretching a little.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smile gently as I sat down across from Clawheart. I finger my totem necklace as I think about my past, lost in my thoughts.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I lean a little closer, squinting. "What's your totem represent? I can't quite make it out." I ask.

(Dark Star's P.O.V.)

Oh, what do I do? I can't kill him, I can't much of anything to save my cub. My thoughts drift back to Cloudjumper, Clawheart, and the human woman. Clawheart's tale of how she faced off and managed to fire a plasma blast so young at an attacking dragon to save all of the cubs. Night Furies typically can't breath any fire until they're two winters old, at the earliest. Our bodies just aren't ready until then, so I can understand why her story could be subject to disbelief. But also, her fight with Dusk's Shade. I look up as the clouds drift away, revealing the moon in a tiny cluster of stars. At dawn tomorrow, we will pay our respects to Lavender . . . more tears come to my eyes, freezing almost immediately after they hit the frozen water of the top of the nest. I lift my voice to the moon, as well as my snout, but keep my eyes closed. MY ears a pricked a small bit, as well as my feelers, my wings and tail drooping to the ice, claws loosening their grip on the ice.

"I wish, I hope, I dream, I pray. By the Moon's silver paths, light my way." I say softly, hoping with all my heart. "Please show me a way to save my son, he doesn't deserve to die, he's just a cub! Please, I . . . I don't want to lose anyone else." I say, rocking back and forth in the slight wind. After several long minutes, I sigh and open my eyes, looking at the stars as I lift off and fly for the gap in the clouds. Going through, I look at all of the stories the stars form. Stories of the past, stories yet to be told in the future. I look to the moon and sigh softly. If all has gone well, then Lavender's spirit has been guided by the moon's light and across Odin's fields to his great halls.

There, she can rest in peace, watching over all of her family, and the flock, until it's my time to join her. I sigh softly, deciding to save my song for her until the vigil tomorrow. I can't help but think of the "if"s. The biggest one being, we don't have her body. It became tradition to either set it on an iceberg to float away in piece or bury them, and that would release their soul and let them be free. I'm sure, however, that they'll overlook it, as we couldn't retrieve any part of her. I'm sure it'll be fine. Sighing softly, I turn back down, diving through the clouds, heading back to my flock.

(Lavender's P.O.V.)

I walk slowly after Drago, unwillingly, willingly. He turned my scaled hide into a cloak. A black cloak that he wears with a sort of honor, a sort of fear, for though he took my life, I took his arm. The humans and dragons that walk through me feel like no more than a chilly breeze, nothing that can hurt me. I cannot leave. If I try to stray to far, I am yanked back as if tied to Drago -or, more specifically, my hide that he wears- and I can no longer fly. I am trapped, stuck, flightless, and even my colors have begun to fade. I sit down near him as he curls into a strange human next, slowly licking my paws, murmuring a quiet, wistful lullaby under my breath.

**"Hush, little Fury, it's now time to rest. So that tomorrow you can do your best.**

**I'll watch over you, day and night, teaching you how to take on the largest frights.**

**For even though now, you are small, one day you'll be the strongest of all.**

**Hush, little Fury, don't you cry, just listen to your mother's song and fly, **

**high as you want in your dreams, for soon they'll be your reality.**

**I'll show you the stars and moon, I promise that you'll see them soon.**

**And remember, dear, even though, I may be gone and you alone,**

**Please hold onto my lullaby, even as you wail and cry **

**As to, remember, me, by."**

I finish sadly, pawing at my eyes as a few small, sparkling tears fall from my eyes. As they hit the wooden floor, they don't disappear, but splash, corporal though I am not, leaving behind shimmers of glittering dust; Star-Dust, Moon-Tears, Spirit-Rain. It is all of those things. I lay down, burying my head in my paws and wings, sobbing as I repeat the melody. I am saddened greatly over many things. I will never be able to see my mate or cubs again. My flock, my siblings, my friends among the other dragons, the great and noble Bewilderbeasts of the Glacier Caverns all the dragon species reside and live in.

But most of all, my tears come for the fact that I never sang the lullaby to my nameless, innocent son. He is Markless, and the others will call for his death, and I cannot stop them. Worst of all, I'll never be able to meet him, even in death. I will never be able to look after him now, or see him again. Ever.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smile softly as I reply, "It represents both the sun and moon. To me, the sun means strength, and the moon means wisdom.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I try to think of how it fits in with how I view those skybound lights. "That makes sense. . . .the sun rise every day, and no matter how many times it falls, it always comes back . . . and the moon keeps track of everything, recording it before disappearing for a night to write it all down." I shrug. "I remember hearing that somewhere . . . I think."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smile, "If I didn't know better, you are a soothsayer at heart. Being wise yet mysterious at times, indeed.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head. "A tooth-what?" I ask, confused.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, "A soothsayer is a person who makes predictions of the future... on the fact that the person has special knowledge, if you will.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Oh . . . I don't think I have special knowledge, though . . ." I think out loud.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Airi. You have special knowledge about your chosen world. You know everything already by line and scene. It's obvious.". I reply matter of factly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I look down, thinking. ". . . .I've learned more in my dreams, though. . . ." I murmur quietly. "The movie gave me an abstract view of a different, amazing world; my dreams allowed me to experience it for real; through joy and terror," _playing with the four cubs, the terror of falling off a cliff beforehand._

"Bravery and sadness," _combatting the Whispering death to protect Toothless and Blossom, two mothers, Lavender and Valka, separated from their children; Lavender eventually from Toothless, Valka from Hiccup._

"Love and heartache," _I truly cared for Lavender, and the cubs, the small family we had formed, and saw how devastated Dark Star was when he learned of her death._

"Pain and kindness," _fighting Dusk's Shade gave me injuries that stung and burned, Lavender, Cloudjumper, and Willow's Branch helped me along my way._

"Bloodshed and innocence. . . ." All my words were quiet, almost mumbling, and these last I murmur softly. _Drago killed Lavender, and probably would've done the same to me and the cubs. Toothless is innocent of whatever they think deserve death, he's just a cub!_ I frown a little, my thoughts running over the previous "day"s events.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes slightly and thought hard on what she replied.

"I never imagined what it would've felt for you to experience these things, but there's one thing I completely understand; Family. You found a family in this clan, and with Lavender and Toothless. You may be young but you are a warrior and a person that Toothless looks up to.". I slowly and wistfully said as I tilted Clawheart's chin for her to look at me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod in response, smiling a little. "You're right . . . " I reply, standing and stretching, before lunging at her with a cry of, "SNEAK ATTACK!?" knocking us both off the bench and onto the ground. I'm doubled up with laughter at what I can make out of her expression, unable to contain myself.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I laughed along with Clawheart, "Oh, Airi! Nice sneaking a attack like that, through you shouldn't cry out like that in front of enemies otherwise they gonna know, and get clever on ya, you know?". With a tilt of my head as I look up at Clawheart.


	19. Chapter 19

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I settle down from my laughing fit and nod. "I was joking around, or I wouldn't have said it." I reply, still full of mirth.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, "Fair enough. Now we need to start our practice fight. Through I got to warn ya, I have been fighting more years than you had.". With a smirk and a playful stance in my legs.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Age isn't everything . . ." I counter. "Have you had to fight for everything, almost everyday? I've got a lot of experience." When fighting not just for where you're going to sleep everyday, but also your blanket and food and money . . . well, you give it you all, and you learn how to fight dirty if that's how the other person is fighting.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"True enough that I haven't experienced such a life like you had, but I still understood how you felt. I had to ward off bullies when I was your age, being teased for my beliefs and all.". I reply slowly.

I shook my head, "But that's all in the past now. Now you learn new things and you don't have to fight for everything anymore, Airi.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, giving it to her, even though I have a sneaking suspicion that something is going to contradict her words. "Yeah, you're right." I reply with a little grin.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Now, enough talking. Let's fight. Your move first, Airi.". I grinned with a smirk as I tensed, ready for her.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, getting into a battle stance, then spot something over her shoulder. There's nothing, of course, but she doesn't know that as I shift my expression into one of surprise and horror as I demand, "What the heck is that?!" The moment her back is turned, I dodge forward, a landing a few well aimed yet reigned in strikes across her stomach, shoulders, and arms. I leap back before she can strike me back, leaping left or right every few moments, unpredictable.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Watching her leaps, I tensed, aiming right while I intended to go left, and out of shock, I pounce upon Clawheart, pinned her hands and legs until she struggled, slipping slightly under me, then threw me off with her legs, I landed on my back a bit dazed but I got back up with a forward thrust of my legs and landed on ground, I charged.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I let fear and panic cross my face, twitching as if unsure, before sidestepping at the last possible moment, tripping her. I turned and lunged, knocking her down on her stomach, pinning her. On impulse, I took out my lighter, barely pressing one corner of the cold metal to the side of her neck, pretending it was a knife.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I felt metal, not a knife, really. Knifes are not bulky like that. I squinted my eyes, feeling the ground under my feet, then I striked. I rolled over suddenly, my right leg dangled over Clawheart's left leg, making her roll into the ground, hearing a faint 'oof', I plowed her off with my weight coming through my arms and she rolled over once more, stopping upon a wall. I smirked as I got up, watching her as she quite quickly got up, and she charged. I ducked, running toward her legs, tackled her, making her trip over my body. Suddenly I felt my legs fall, and she soon loomed over me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I hissed, scowling and growling afterwards to make it threatening, rather than reveal my forearm's pain. Man, that stung! I kicked at her, then pounced as she rolled away, beginning to, simply, fight as hard as I could. On the increasingly rare occasions that someone would catch and fight me, I fought back and pounded them. It's engraved in my instincts; fight as hard as you can if you can't run.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I snorted and huffed as I blocked Clawheart's attacks, through her kick sure got my thigh good. Then I thrusted toward her, rolling with each other's bodies, then I pinned her, smirking as I begun to tickle her hard.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I squeal, then start biting.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I yelped a bit as Clawheart bit my right wrist, then I got up, looking at the clock behind us. Being distracted, Clawheart pounced on me and I growled slightly, palm-wounding her stomach, and she backed off slightly. I leaned down on all fours, tensing and hissing slightly as my stance became like a cat's stance. Then she charged again.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

_OW OW OW!? My arm really hurts!?_ Vision blurred and blinded by pain, fear, and instinct, I roar, trying to be as intimidating as possible, charging. Anticipating me, the challenger tripped me, and I knocked my head against the wall. Dazed, I slipped to the ground. I heard two voices, three, clamoring for my attention. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the darkness, then opened them again to clear, worried green eyes. I lifted my aching head a little to see sandy gold eyes, wide with concern. She seems relieved as I groan and shift back onto my stomach, checking my foreleg and tail.

"You alright, Claw's Heart?" she asks, and I nod, gently licking Toothless across the top of his head as he whines with concern and rubs underneath my chin.

"You seemed to be having quite the daymare, thrashing and snarling. Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, sitting and settling in front of my nest.

I lower my perked ears a little. "Not much to tell." I reply, stretching slightly before settling. "I was fighting someone. Couldn't see very well. I'm not sure who was winning." I reply, beginning to get drowsy again. I feel something seem to shake me, but I'm not moving. Toothless curls back under my wings, and I curl around him, almost asleep.

"Well, your bandages haven't come off, so those should be fine. Good day." she tells me, going to do . . . I'm not sure, actually.

I can hear another voice overlaid hers, echoey, distant, familiar, far away. "Please . . . he...l..p my cu . . . I be . eve in. . .ou."

I close my eyes and drift into blackness. . . only to open my eyes again to light. I was last on my side, how am I on my back?

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Airi, are you okay? Come on, wake up. I was so worried for a minute there.". I asked frantically as I shook Clawheart's shoulder as she leaned on the wall, a forming bruise on her forehead, waking up slowly, and blinking.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shake her off and yawn slightly, pushing drowsiness aside. "What just happened . . ?" I mutter, partially to myself. I thought I had to fall asleep to go to the other place.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I stared softly, "We were fighting, and I tripped you, and somehow you got knocked out by the wall, and I almost thought I hurt you badly. You were twitching a bit, thanks goodness, but that bruise is going to be there for a while. Does it hurt? Do you need ice or something?". I replied concerningly and quietly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I rubbed at it a little. "Nah, it's fine . . . I think the smack to the head woke me up . . . that or Willow's Branch. She said I was having a daymare, it looked like."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"You saw Willow's Branch? Is Toothless all right?". I asked in surprise.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Saw his eyes when I first opened mine. I think Night Furies sleep at night and we woke the whole flock up when I first went." I explain.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I hummed steadily, "Good, Toothless is alright. Now it has been almost a hour now. I suppose you would want to get ready to teach your talent to some warriors.". with a warm smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Yeah. . . .hm." I think for a moment. "I'll start with eight clanmates that don't mind heights but still have a nervous awareness of them. . . " I begin.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nod, "Excellent, I know just the right ones. Equality, right? 4 girls and 4 boys, yeah?". I ask excitedly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Fine by me, and I'm going to need some stuff. . . .like mats and stepladders, and, uh. . . .oh, right! Some rope, too." I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Great! We will do that inside Upworld House since outside is being affected by a fierce snowstorm, and we have the equipment here and there. Why don't you go ahead to get a feel of Upworld House and see if there is any good spots to practice and show, Airi? I will get the warriors and we will carry the equipment up.". I replied casually.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"No." I replied firmly. "If possible, I'd like to start from in here. There's more to jumping off of tall objects, or 'flight', than technique. Part of it is the mind. Your emotions and thoughts control you, and you need hard instincts to pull off what I do. . .shove the emotions and thoughts aside, leaving only calculations and motion. The rush afterwards is worth it." I pause. "I'm also gonna need some blindfolds."

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Confused, then I realize it. "I see your point. You want to start small first, huh? Blindfolds, I know where I can get some.". I said thoughtfully.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Thanks. I was lucky my first time to only sprang my ankle and get a few bruises. I don't want any injuries." I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Fair enough. Well, I better get the warriors and the equipment. I will be back, Airi.". I smiled with a wink as I left her side and headed out of the training room. I head to the main room where clanmates was going back and forth, chatter and laughter as I see a couple of mock battles being betted on, and I saw my chosen warriors here and there. Thornstripe, Violetclaw, Earthpaw, Reedpaw for the girls, and Valafoot, Metrostripe, Patchpaw, Ghostpaw for the boys.

I called them over, and told them of the needed equipment. The girls will get the rope and mats, while the boys will get the stepladders and blindfolds. And so they did, returning to my side, and I checked everything for any breaks or tears, and nothing there. We returned to the training room, and I came in, seeing Clawheart pushing a bench over to the far side. I cleared my throat, and she looked up.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I turn and squint a little, sizing them all up. "If anyone here is afraid of heights, mortal endangerment, or deranged teenage girls, raise your hand." I call out, seriousness and sarcasm mixed in my tone.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

The chosen warriors remained silent, shaking their heads as I chuckled in amusement until Ghostpaw replied out of respect.

"We are ready to be at your command, madam. And if I must say, your talent has been a exciting topic in our gossip, and we are excited, nervous, yes, but very excited, Miss Clawheart.". Then he stopped, waiting for Clawheart's reply.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "There are many things that should be feared and respected. Height and flight are one of those. Now, you!" I jab my finger in the direction of the shortest girl. "What would you do if you were suddenly falling out of a three story building?" I ask. I need to know my students so I know how to teach them. I need to make them think! It's a little different for everyone.

(Earthpaw's P.O.V.)

"Well, if there's a fire escape, I could grab the bars and climb over the railing to safety. But if there's not, I suppose I would grab at any window ledge in my line of sight.". I reply quickly and nervously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tap my chin, walking closer and beginning to drag around and arrange equipment, waving when they tried to help. "I'll take care of this stuff, and your points are all good ones. 'Flying', however, focuses more on what happens when you can't grab anything. What would you do, then?" I finish, pointing to a random boy, not really looking as I start looking at the ropes.

(Patchpaw's P.O.V.)

I bit my lip nervously as I thought quickly, "If the buildings are really close, I would use parkour to get over to the other building. But if they are not, I would use anything at random on my body or near me on the roof, and save myself from falling.". I say clearly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Example?" I wave my hand for him to continue, climbing a rope I'd fastened to the ceiling, besides others I'd rigged to crisscross the room, hooked to the walls.

(Patchpaw's P.O.V.)

"The best example I would trust is rope or a grappling hook, madam.". I reply steadily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Hanging upside down from a ceiling rope, I look at him. "And if you had nothing? Just free falling? Then what? Raise your hand if you have any ideas." I call out, letting go of the rope.

I tuck and roll easily enough, bouncing back to my feet a few feet in front of my students. "This question is open to everyone." I add.

(Metrostripe's P.O.V.)

"Well, if there's trees below me, I would aim myself to them, and grab a branch, get to safety.". I reply easily as I raise my hand.

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

"Or if there's an dumpster full of stuff, I can use it to cushion my fall. Disgusting but effective.". I said sharply after Metrostripe's reply as I raised my hand.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I put my hands behind my back. "I will not deny that those are all good points," I pause, sweeping my gaze over all of them. "But!" I stick my finger in the air, "since the point of the lesson is to learn how to land safely from high up using nothing but yourself, I'm going to deny those points." I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Everyone looks at each other, looking a bit frustrated and offended. I scratched my chin slightly.

"Come on, Airi. These warriors has pride and you're crushing it. I know you are teaching them, but I'm the leader of this clan and these warriors, and I say please be a bit kind and polite to them.". I announce firmly. The warriors look at me thankful then we all look toward Clawheart, waiting for her reply.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Everyone's points were good ones, but the purpose of this training is to teach you how to defeat, no, side-step gravity, for it can be a cruel mistress if underestimated. I'm teaching you how to 'fly', but I don't want anyone injured." I pause a moment.

"I am in no way trying to upset anyone; I'm just trying to get you to think, while simultaneously learning HOW you think. In this 'game', gravity is a new enemy, one that must be treated differently. She is never defeated, nor avoided. Any questions?" I finish.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Everybody looks satisfied, nodding, murmuring to each other until Thornstripe came forward. She was seeming thoughtful of something.

(Thornstripe's P.O.V.)

"Is it possible to attack enemies from above by 'flying', Clawheart?". I steadily asked.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I pause, then nod. "First, I'm going to teach you how to defeat gravity; rule number one, you can't defeat gravity. Questions?"

(Sunrise's P.O.V)

Everybody shook their heads and replied as one, saying 'no'. Then the real teaching begins.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

So, I began my explanation after I had everyone sat around me. It started with how you don't defeat gravity, you work with it so you don't get hurt. Next, I described how to position your body when hurtling towards the ground, like facing the ground chest-first, arms and legs spread out to slow down, while curling your limbs in speeds you up.

How to land properly, so you don't get hurt, to always be aware of your surroundings when you land, and how that will be especially important if the technique is adapted to working with battles. Then, we got to landing proper using the mats while jumping off the ladders. I demonstrated.

I leapt off the ladder, bending my knees as I landed and popping straight up, like a "sack-in-the-fox", as opposed to rolling forward, as their was an obstacle in my way. "Any volunteers?" I ask.

(Ghostpaw's P.O.V.)

I raised my hand, "I volunteer, Clawheart.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, beckoning him. "Alright, just remember this; nothing fancy, you have plenty of time to get it right in here. But," I raise a finger in warning, catching every one of my students with one sweep of my gaze.

"No one is to try any of this without my and Sunrise's consent. You need both of ours or no one's doing it. It's too dangerous to attempt for real. I was lucky to get away with bruises and a twisted ankle when I first tried, and I had no practice nor guidance. Understood?"

(Ghostpaw's P.O.V.)

"Crystal clear, madam.". I said calmly. Then I climbed the ladder steadily with Clawheart and Sunrise on each side of the ladder standing by, and everybody else watching from a safe distance, remembering the instructions on 'flying', I jumped.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Rather than pop back to his feet after bending his knees, he ended up sprawling forward on the mat. I sent sharp glares to whoever was giggling(one of the bigger boys) before going to help Ghostpaw back up.

"Pretty good for a first try. All the energy that comes has to be released swiftly and immediately; bending your knees and launching into a forward roll before leaping to your feet is a good way, but just hopping back up after bending your knees works good, too." I instruct, telling everyone.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled contently and proud as everybody slowly got their turns after Ghostpaw. More or less, over some time, everybody managed to get 'flying' right. Clawheart looks so teacherlike and helpful when she instructs/shows the proper way on methods of 'flying'.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

It was 'round lunchtime when I ended practice. "Now remember, no one is to practice this without Sunrise and I's permission, and we'll continue in training in two days. Now, any questions?" I ask, less commanding and more friendly-like.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Everybody shook their heads, and we headed out to the cafeteria after we cleared up the training room. I was asked if they could sit down with me and Clawheart, and I couldn't refuse, so I said yes. We all grabbed plates with my usual help to point out any foods that Clawheart was looking at, and we sat down, gossiping of the successes and clumsy mistakes that went in 'flying' practice. As I was halfway throughout my plate, I heard frantic calling for me, and I stood up to see Basetail and Swiftfang at the front of the cafeteria.

"What's going on, you two?". I asked steadily as they came up to me.

Basetail sighed, "It's Nightstorm. His daughter is very sick.".

Shocked, "Tara?". I replied in surprise.

Swiftfang nodded, and said, "They done everything possible for cures over there. The Flu, Chickenpox, Cat Illness, you name it. Nightstorm is asking for help, and he (gulps) wants to bring Silver and Tara over.".

I stressed my words calmly, "Bringing netherworlders here is very rare, if possible, but an emergency is a emergency no matter what. Sound the alarm, find possible cures for Tara NOW.". The two clanmates nodded and ran over to the meeting hall where the wall radio is. I sighed, terrified for Tara, when I felt an hand on my shoulder. I peeked over to see Clawheart looking at me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I frown in thought. "Isn't the Nether-world evil and full of bad creepy-crawlies?" I ask in a low voice, not wanting to offend anyone if I'm wrong. "That's what Black Barny told me."

Black Barny was a weathered, kind African-American man who often-times helped the homeless kids out. He lived in the suburbs, gave free meals in return for small chores, and told stories. Almost every story had a lesson to it, and he also sang songs, getting everyone to dance and sing around the fire or yard.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"No, Airi. Netherworlder is a name we use for people who actually lives in their biologically world, and Silver and Tara I speak of, they live in 'Treasure Planet'. I say softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Oh. . . . But then where do all the bad and creepy-crawlies live, then? Barny said everyone, even the wicked, deserve a home." I reply thoughtfully.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckled quietly, "Ah, you mean the bad spirits. Well, Airi, they live beyond our control but I know this, they may be miserable, but they, yes, have a home themselves. Now, come with me to the portal. Everybody else, gather up the others.". Everybody else nodded, dropped off their dishes, and scattered off to gather up the other warriors as I walked along with Clawheart. We got to the portal.

"Now, Clawheart. Be respectful when they come. Remember, people like Silver or Tara are new here like warriors are new to other worlds, so they might be nervous, even with Nightstorm helping/guiding them here.". I replied calmly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "I'm new to this whole thing, too. I can help them feel better; question, is there a certain limit to what they're allowed to know? So I don't give something away?" I ask.


	21. Chapter 21

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I hummed, "They must not know of the surface up above or the extremities we face. Silver and Tara will be 3-D here, anything ahead of that, I do not know, for Tara is a black panther two-legged cub that Nightstorm and Silver adopted, and she would be human or something else. And for Silver, I don't know if you saw the movie, but he might be human here with very different tech of his cyborg side.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I don't think I've seen that yet; I can think I'll ask of their home, instead. Can I tell them of my past?" I ask.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"You may tell them of your past, but do not reveal anything of your dreams or your chosen world. It's better if they don't know everything.". I replied quietly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I only nod, watching the portal. The colors amaze me.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smile slightly as I look at Clawheart, then I hear noises behind me. I saw everybody gathered up with Basetail and the 'flying' warriors at front. I nod approvingly as I look back to the portal.

I brought up my necklace, turning on the radio, "Stormy, you can bring them through now. Did you warn Silver of the 'ifs'?".

I heard a reply, "Yes, Sunrise. Silver knows, and Tara is real bad. She's barely hanging on.".

"Come now.". I ordered quietly. Then the portal brightened up, a second, then I see shadows, then they came out. I stare quietly at Nightstorm, 3-D again, holding a very human Tara, looking very pale and Silver tense as his cyborg parts was changed slightly to be looking human with realistic skin. His gold eye remains the same.

"Laddie, where are we?". loudly whispered Silver.

"If I may, Mr. Silver, you are in a secret base where Nightstorm used to live with us. He asked us for help with your daughter. Stormy has already informed us of the tried cures. I was Stormy's leader. You can call me Sunrise.". I introduced/replied calmly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Tara doesn't look so good, and I feel myself grow still, almost detached on the inside, from this situation. A part of me whispers, "She's already gone,". When I saw little kids on the streets, mostly in winter, hungry, cold, or ill, I would try and help them.

But without medicine, I could never help all of them. Sometimes(most-times) all I could do was comfort them to the Final Rest. I grew to know, sometimes, when that would happen.

I shake myself. "It's different here. . . .we can still help. . ." I mumble under my breath, hoping to not be heard.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I heard a low mumble on my side and I look over to see Clawheart shivering a bit, looking a bit pale as she stared at Tara.

I sighed, "Stormy, may I know what's the contents that is ailing Tara now?".

Nightstorm clenched a bit tighter as he held Tara, "Before, she had hacks, coughs, her coat was pale, and she could barely hold soup or water. We asked the others, and no one has ever heard of it. So I called over, hoping maybe here might have something different that might work to help Tara. She's my daughter, and I can't imagine my life without her, you know that, Sunrise.".

Silver then piped up softly, "I trust my laddie, and he trusts you. Please save our daughter.". I nodded slightly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I feel something in the back of my mind, something important maybe, but nudge it aside for the moment.

Then, I felt a small surge of dizziness, followed by drowsiness. "S-sunrise, I think all the training tired me out. . . .may I return to my room for now?" I ask quietly.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I look over to Clawheart who's looking a bit tuckered out. '_Of course, she probably needs to wake up in the other world'._

"All right, Clawheart. You may return to your room. I will be in the meeting room with our guests, so when you feel better again, visit up, okay? Do pray for Tara before you go rest some.". I replied.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, keeping my stumbling down to a minimum until I'm out of sight. Once in my room, I simply collapse onto my bed, only to leave the darkness abruptly to light.

I bolt upright, seeing Dusk's Shade trying to get at Toothless again. I snarl, pulling the small cub closer. "You dare touch him, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" He sneered. "Everything about you -your survival, name, Lavender's 'new' name, that danged Markless Cub- it's going to get you one of these days, and when it does, you're gonna die. No hatchling ever lives for more than a few days before going to the Fields and Skies of Odin, so," he leaned in close, getting right up in my face, the beginnings of a snarl on his muzzle.

"You're either a demon, lying, or it was just a flat-out lucky streak. You might want to watch your wings, my dear," he shot a hardened, angry glare at Toothless, "and his, too." He stalked off, seeming annoyed, smug, and furious.

The sun was only just beginning to set, and all of the other Furies seemed asleep. I gently cradled Toothless until he was asleep once more, and wondered what Tara was sick with. They said they'd tried everything . . . I'm struck with a sudden thought.

_'Everything but Healing Flames . . . that's it!'_ I think. _'Lavender explained to me that Healing Flames work not only on wounds, but on sickness! But how can I . . . will it even carry over that distance? I . . . oh. . .'_ I stop, blinking with a small level of shock at the sight before me.

A shimmering Night Fury female, a "Dame" I believe it's called, is standing before me. She's sitting, tail curled around her paws, eyes closed and weeping sparkling, silvery tears, which splash lightly on the floor of the cave. Her tail fins, face, and front paws are covered with the same sparkles, that twinkle like tiny stars, making her more visible.

I can see a faint bit of colors on her wings and face, and upon seeing how she's partially see-through(excluding where the tears stain her scales) I take a quick guess.

"L-Lavender?" I ask quietly, voice beginning to tremble. She jerks her head up sharply, eyes wide with a small amount of disbelief. "Lavender, I-I need your help." I stand and walk up to her slowly, jerkingly, my front right leg still injured. "I need to know how the Healing Flames work; th-there's a sick chi-dragon cub, and I need to help her." I half-lie.

Lavender shakes herself, reaching out as if to nuzzle me, then stops. "I know you come of a different place," she murmurs softly, sounding like a whispering breeze, barely heard, words slightly echoey. "And I know that you shall come to this one, eventually, and that now you're stuck between; between two worlds."

I tilt my head. "The link your soul holds is strongly rooted here, even though you were born into another place. If we work together, since you're still mostly in the other world, having been born there, we can work together so I can cross over. Healing Flames require gentle thoughts, kind thoughts, loving thoughts; a feeling in your heart," she lightly taps over my heart with a paw, leaving a tiny bit of sparkling tears on me.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I sighed slightly as I watched Clawheart walk off, disappearing from sight as she went on.

"I presume that's the newbie I so much heard about on the link.". commented Nightstorm curiously. I look over to see him handing over Tara gently to Silver, who hugged the little girl softly to his chest.

"Yeah, Stormy. Clawheart's a fast learner, and a amazing warrior, already. Now, we better get you guys to the meeting room. We have a cot ready for Tara. Clan, any findings on cures yet?".

Shakes and sighs answered me. "Then keep searching. We are not giving up at all.". I sharply growled. They all nodded and scattered quickly and quietly, leaving Basetail. He nodded as he came up to us. I introduced him and his aiding skills. My guests nodded and complied as we went on to the meeting room. Silver laid Tara gently on the cot, with Tara shivering a bit. Nightstorm softly put a blanket on her, kneading Tara's hair gently, calming her slightly. I smiled grimly as I sat down to quietly talk with them as Tara then slept on.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I lightly curl back into the nest; it's fading quickly into night. I have a feeling that the others will be asleep back at HQ. As I awake and stretch my limbs on my bed, I slowly peek out the doorway. The lights are mostly off. I scurry over to where there are still some lights on. I peek in, seeing Silver, Stormy, Sunrise, Basil and Tara. I creep into the room, the familiar feeling rearing its head again as I saw Tara; she looked worse than before.

(Lavender's P.O.V.)

Though Clawheart had yet to see me, I had managed to come through the portal, surprised, however, that my appearance had shifted. I was now a tall, dark-skinned human female, my dark, short hair framing my face, some of it twisted together in a way that reminded me of my feelers. My short, stubby nails were painted black, I was bare-foot, and wore a long, dark, black dress with highlights of lavender shades trimmed with green.

A short glimpse in a reflective surface revealed my eyes to be the same, a slight, slitted appearance to them, as well as the Spirit-Rain to be in the same places as before; along my forearms, on my face, on the long "tail" of the dress that trailed behind me. I was walking an inch above the ground, and most of me was at least a little transparent; except for the twinkling shine of my spiritual tears, you could see right through me.

The human with the artificial parts spotted me first, eyes darting to Clawheart before locking back onto me.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I stared at the new woman who just came in. Strangely, I feel a strong aura radiating from her and I feel safe, somehow knowing that she is here to help. I heard stories of spirit people having healing powers back in my home, and I hope this woman is one of them. She seems to recognize Clawheart, who seems worried for my daughter.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I look at Nightstorm who's spooning Tara so gently and sleeping, then I turned my view to Silver who's looking piqued, then I saw her. _'Lavender?!'_ I slowly recognized her by her eyes. No one has eyes quite like Lavender. _'Wait a second. She is here to heal Tara. Healing Flames if I remember right from what Clawheart said.'_ I nodded to Lavender with asking eyes and respect.


	22. Chapter 22

(Lavender's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, quietly, as Clawheart turns and stares at me, perplexed, eyes widening as she realizes. I walk slowly to the bed and kneel by it, gently feeling the young child's forehead, lightly stroking her hair. I can sense that she is not quite what she seems, either; her soul is halved, part of this world and part of another.

"Ell flu . . . a common, deadly sickness in my homeland," I spare a glance at Clawheart, as she's sidled up next to me. She can sense the sickness like any Fury Healer, and feels it's too late; which, in a sense, she's almost right. "I think I can heal her." I finish. I step back and close my eyes, trying to bring a few more of my dragonish traits back to me, for I'm not entirely comfortable in this form.

When I open my eyes, I feel that it has worked. The "tail" of my dress has become a smaller version of my old tail, small wings on my back, scales crawling down my arms to my hands, scales crawling up my neck and over my cheeks, two trails running over my eyes and twisting into my Mark in all it's colors on my forehead. I sit next to the cot and gently breath small, purple-blue flames over the small child. You can feel the heat from them, and I see the first man, Silver, if I'm correct, gasp and try to stop me, but Clawheart intervenes swiftly, blocking his path.

"She's helping; I've seen it before." she lies well, maybe a little too well, but I push those thoughts aside. The flames continue to dance for a moment before I let them go. They flicker for a moment, then fade away. The little girl's illness is cured, thankfully, and I stand upright.

I duck my head, spreading my wings and lowering myself into a half bow, wings spread. "I am happy to have helped your daughter. My own daughter did right to call me to her." I smiled, my teeth peg-like once more, at Clawheart, who, for a moment, allows her grief and sorrow to flicker across her features before smiling back, a few silent, yet powerful words on her lips and in her thoughts, original emotions staying despite what she outwardly showed.

"I love you, mother." I only nod, then silently slip away out the door and to the portal, my dragonish features coming back faster and faster. I step up to the shining metal device. I know that many other spirits have lead the young Warriors of this flock through this magical device, and that I'll be one of them, maybe.

I step through, my dragon-ness coming back immediately, and I feel myself tethered strongly once more to the my dragon-skin, and feel tears well up in my eyes once more; eternal grief and sadness seems to lay heavily on my winged shoulders as I curl into a tight ball.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I watched her slip away, grief welling up within me. _'She called me daughter. . .'_ dominates my thoughts.

(Sunrise's .)

I was so still and awed as Lavender healed Tara, and Silver was seeming both curious and shocked, and Basetail widening his eyes with awe.

I myself half tore inside when I heard the bittersweet compliments from both Clawheart and Lavender. _'Lavender may be gone in body, but she's here in spirit, and know that she loves and cares for Clawheart.'_

Then I heard a gasp as I turned over to see Stormy silently crying as he stared softly at Tara, who blinked her eyes open, and her skin back to a healthy tone. I smiled happily as Silver came closer and kissed both his lover, and daughter. I peeked at Clawheart looking torn and having a bittersweet smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I turned to see Tara, the feeling inside, the bad one, slipping away quickly. I sat next to the cot, on my knees, and smiled a little. "Hello." I said softly to her, not wanting to appear threatening.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I curiously look at this pretty woman, as my daddy and papa kissed and hugged me.

"Hi." I looked down on myself, "Hey, I have no fur and I'm not sick anymore. What happened?". I ask softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I swallow, throat still a little tight. "My m-mom came and healed you with a special magic," I tell her softly, "Your fur should be back when you go back home." I tell her quietly and softly.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Oh. That's okay. It's so funny that my wish came true. I got to be human like daddy. Daddy, Papa, do I look okay?".

Daddy said that I am still his princess and papa said that I am still his lassie. I smiled.

"When do we get home? I wanna play with the quartet again.".

(Basetail's P.O.V.)

I chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, little lady. You will be home soon, but for now, you need to get a bit stronger before you go home with your fathers. I suggest she must stay here for a fortnight, just to be safe, Stormy and Mr. Silver.".

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"Understood, Basil. Can we stay here with her? I can't bear to be apart from our daughter, and I'm sure John is feeling the same.". John nodded with a smile.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Stormy, you and Silver don't have to ask. It's fine. We will leave you in peace tonight. You look like you need some real rest.". I said casually. They nodded and thanked me. I looked at Basetail and he nodded, and left. I looked at Clawheart, getting up from her seat on the cot.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"If you want, I can tell you a story tomorrow." I tell Tara, who nods enthusiastically. I smile a tiny bit back, then take my leave to my room. The moment I lay upon the bed, darkness takes over then leaves my vision.

I blink in my nest, then stand and stretch. I gather Toothless up and walked out, where the other Furies were already gathering. Sea's Weed, Moon's Blessing, and Dusk's Shade all shoot me, or, more specifically, Toothless, hateful looks.

Dark Star walks into the middle of the circle. He looks up at where soft rays of moonlight flicker through the icy roof.

"Tonight we are gathered to mourn and honor a great Night Fury. Leaf of Most Valiant Lavender, or Lavender's Leaf, was a caring flock mate, great friend, devoted mate, and loving mother; no Fury could ask to be more or less than her. She sacrificed herself to save five young lives, and deserves to be free to fly in Odin's great fields and skies."

His voice was becoming thick with emotion, and he lifted his muzzle to the moonlight, which was strengthening rapidly. All the others did the same, and I followed their lead, Toothless with me.

"Tonight, we stand vigil to her, and all but the cubs shall go hungry." he raised his voice in a strange song, wild and tame, soft and harsh, roaring and howling; the others lent their voices to the mix, mine and Toothless included; afterwards, we all bowed our heads, drooping our ears and feelers.

We stood this way for several minutes, which soon turned into hours. Toothless glanced up at the moonlight now and then, eyes hoping and wishing, sad, and yet; a sort of happy sad, as if knowing his mother may be gone, but she was safe.

We all stayed this way until the moonlight began to disappear, soon replaced with the sun's light. As it appeared, the dragons slowly, one by one, returned to their nests. I returned to mine, and curled up tightly around Toothless; but didn't sleep.

In another manner of speaking, I fell asleep, but awoke in neither world. I'm not sure why, but I guess I would remain that way until someone or something woke me.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I take my leave, heading to my room after Clawheart disappeared into hers. I kicked off my shoes, carelessly falling asleep. I dreamt a old memory of my life before I brought my clan together, bittersweet feelings filling in my heart, then I woke up.

I rubbed my eyes, blinking as my clock rang, and I got up, my hair messy. I muttered to myself, "Note: The end side of bed is softer than the other side". Then I walked over to the bathroom, brushing out tangles of my hair and straightening it out. Satisfied, I walk and head out of the room entirely. I saw most clanmates awake. They looked at me, staring and thinking.

"Everybody, a miracle came last night, and Tara is healed, free of any illness. She needs to get stronger today, so no bothering until it's a emergency or issue of any importance, for I and Clawheart will be with our guests.". I announced clearly, and whoops, claps, relieved looks came from the clan. They bowed in respect and left to the cafeteria or resume their duties. I smiled contently and happily as I walked up to Clawheart's door.

I knocked casually, "Airi, wake up. You promised Tara a story, and you don't wanna disappoint her.". Then the door opened with a blinking Clawheart.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Every now and then, with all these strange dreams and spirit-y stuff, I feel like I'm losing all grasp on reality. Then again, I've always rolled with whatever's thrown at me, even if it takes me a little to stop rolling and get back up from Life's punches.

I blink blearily at Sunrise. "We stood vigil, like, all night for Lavender . . ." I say around a yawn, rubbing my eyes some more.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I nodded, "Ah. Was it exhausting? All the dragons were there, I presume.". with a soft voice.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Not that exhausting. It's just. . . " I trail off for a moment. "Instead of waking up here right away, or there, or simply not falling asleep . . . I was just asleep." I finish. "Just, nothingness, and not the brief darkness before waking up in either place. It . . . I'm not sure what or why it was." I stop, sleeping mixing up some of my words.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Oh, I see. It's the dreamless mode. You just sleep on. Now, we probably get going. I was thinking of getting some soup for Tara, and a couple of servings for the guys, and have our meals as well in there. After all, Tara must be wanting that story from ya, Airi.". I say steadily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I only nod, ducking into my room to snag a chocolate bar, blowing the light film of dust off the pile. I stick it in my pocket and follow Sunrise to where Tara and the others are staying. I take a seat next to the cot, near her head, where she's already sat up. I give a tiny wave.

"G'morning, Tara." I say gently and friendly.


	23. Chapter 23

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Hi, Clawheart! Daddy said some stuff about ya, and you sound awesome. Can I hear your story, pretty please?". I exclaimed happily as I held my bowl of ramen noodles. _'Not as good as Papa's bonabeast stew, but still fine'._

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I put a finger on my chin, thinking. "Well, I have quite a few stories tucked away; is there anything specific you'd like to hear about?" I ask in return.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"I wanna hear about your mommy!". I reply curiously. Then Papa shushed me, saying it's a bad topic for Clawheart. I frowned slightly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"No, no, it's alright. What do you want to know about her?" I reply, trying to remain cheerful. I spent all of the last night mourning Lavender, besides seeing her again before that. I feel a drained a bit, emotionally speaking, yet at the same time, I feel as if a heavy weight on my heart has lifted, at least a little.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I scrunched up my lips in thought. "How did she get to be your mommy? My daddy and papa found and adopted me.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head, thinking of how to phrase this in a way that doesn't reveal my dreams too much.

"Actually, I was adopted, too. I tried to take food from her, cause I was alone and hungry. Then I saw that she had children; four little guys, barely toddling around. I ran off, leaving her with the food. A while later, she found me and helped me out, later adopting me, and boom! I got a mom and four younger siblings." I finish. It's close to the truth, anyway.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Wow. Four younger siblings. I bet they made trouble.". I smiled.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "Not really. I was able to look out for them and teach them how to be good. I knew the perfect lullaby to get them all asleep." I grin. "I'd sing it now, but it puts me to sleep, too. Little rascals."

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I chuckled, then yawned as I put down my bowl away.

"Can you sing that lullaby? Daddy and Papa can listen and have it to sing to me when we get home again. Please, Clawheart?". I asked quietly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I pause. "Later, okay? As I already said, it puts me to sleep. As in, right away, and only just got up a little bit ago. Is there anything else you'd like to know? Or a story, perhaps?" I ask. I don't want to fall asleep now, not really.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I nod understanding, "Well, what are your siblings like?". I ask curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Again, I pause for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "Well, first there's Shadow; he's the first born and very protective of his younger siblings. He's also very playful, too, though, and likes me the best. Then there's Storm. He likes to think he's the biggest, toughest little guy out there, but his sister, uh, O'shauna, is always putting him in her place, tough little kid. Then there's Blossom. She's the sweetest and most delicate. Shadow always takes special care with her." I finish. I used alternate names for all the cubs, similar, if not the same, to the ones Valka used.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Huh. My friends are all siblings but they are completely different from yours. I wish I would have a brother like Shadow or a sister like Blossom or you.". I comment softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I pause, nearly frozen as I think over her words. " . . .L-like . . .like me? I balk. "What do you mean?" I finish, still stuttering a little.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I look at Clawheart, "Daddy says you're a warrior like he was, helping other people here, and that you're so nice, friendly, and amazing. I would want a sister like that. Besides, I'm not a warrior like you.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Oh . . ." I reply, thinking. I'd never really seen myself in that sort of light before.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Clawheart. Papa told me that your mommy was here, got me better. Is she a warrior like you? Did she go somewhere?". I quietly ask.

Clawheart (POV)

I stiffen, then duck my head with a low, long sigh. "It's a bit of a long story, Tara. . . .

*Fake Flashback*

"Lavender, that's my mom, well . . .it's a bit of a sad story."

_An African-American women with bright, happy brown eyes and long hair walks up to another African-American, this one a man, his hair dyed with a small streak of dark blue. They give each other quick kisses before playing with four children. One was an albino; this was Shadow, the different child, eyes bright green and full of laughter._

"Darce, Lavender's husband, was away on business when I was adopted. Right before he came back, well, something happened,"

_The scene shifts, and Lavender, leading the children with fair-skinned Clawheart, albeit a year or so younger, following close behind. Then, another woman, a white woman, shouts; a car is heading their way as they __cross the street. The white woman who shouted (and looks like Valka) dashes out, snatching up the little albino child while simultaneously yanking Clawheart back by the collar._

_Clawheart had already snagged O'shauna and Storm, leaving only Lavender and Blossom in the cars path; that showed no signs of stopping. Lavender snatched up Blossom, cradling her protectively mere moments before the car struck her down. Clawheart screamed, racing forward after the car stopped, leaving the three toddlers to huddle around Valka._

_Blossom, while scared, was unharmed, but Lavender . . . red liquid stained the ground around her. Clawheart held Blossom to her tightly, shouting Lavender's name, even as the man came out of the car, a shocked expression on his face, framed by dreadlocks. Lavender briefly opened her eyes, then they slipped closed after locking onto Clawhearts; her breathing stopped._

"I didn't believe that she was just . . . gone, just like that. . . I thought that I was dreaming, and that if I cried hard enough or bit myself or something, I'd wake up and end the nightmare. . . but it was all too real . . ."

_The man, Drake (Drago Bludvist), called an ambulance, but Lavender was already dead; later, Valka helped Clawheart bring the four toddlers home and stayed with her, her Great Dane, Claurice (Cloudjumper) with them. Darce came home, but quickly lost himself with tears when he realized Lavender was gone._

_Soon after, Valka went home with Claurice and Darce hired a nanny to help with the fours toddlers. Eventually, Clawheart grew more distant from the family, not sure how to act around her "dad", and eventually ran away. She found a home here, in this base, and is able to see her younger siblings every now and then._

*End Fake Flashback*

I hold in the tears at my story, though they prick my eyes. She can't know the exact truth, but it's the closest I can tell her without giving everything away.

"I'm telling you this because I believe that you deserve to know . . .my mom came back in spirit; a special kind of spirit, a Night Fury, who can heal with something you wouldn't expect would heal anything, something that everyone expects to destroy and burn if not controlled. . . . she came and saved you . . ." I finish, a few tears falling down my face, though I don't quite notice.

The story I told is described over the course of at least a year, then probably a few more weeks before coming here, but I never got that much time with her . . . it saddens me greatly.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I whimper quietly as I watched Clawheart cry, then I moved closer, then slowly hugged her.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I gently hugged her back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, then released it slowly. "What do you believe fire does?" I ask, directing my question on Silver and Stormy, as well. I shake my head real quick, bangs flying out of my eyes. I'm not sure, but I think Silver is staring at them.

I know they're pale, and the supposed-to-be-black-pupils are more of a grey-white cloudy-looking appearance and pale irises, but he's half robot. I'd be staring at him, too.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Fire is safe and dangerous at the same time. It gives life and death.". I stare at Clawheart with my eyes. It's so strange I couldn't control my artificial eye in this world, and able to do it back home. I look at my artificial arm, looking human than metal, remembering the chaos, the powerful pain.

"It can destroy you if you're not careful, but it can also give protection from the darkness.". I murmur.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I look at John, curious yet respectful. "True, John. But if it wasn't for fire, you couldn't look the same as now, and have all these useful parts of being a cyborg back home.". John looked at me, smiled, nodded wordlessly, and came closer to me, enveloping me with his flesh arm.

John replied, "If I would go through that day all over again, I'd could, just to have you and Tara in my arms once more.". I sighed, hugging him warmly.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I giggled at my fathers hugging. "And I love you guys too!". I commented happily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

" . . ." I don't say anything for a moment. "You're right . . . but do you believe it can heal . . ?" I let my question hang in the air, not sure how it will be taken.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Well, when your mother came in, I felt that she was safe. She's a spirit, yes, but it shocked me still. And the way these flames your mother produced to heal Tara, yes, I was afraid that they would burn her, but somehow they didn't, and disappeared out of air. So, these flames, a special power, you say, healed and made my daughter better.". Stormy looked at me, considered my words, and smiled as he nodded at me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Healing Flames . . . only Night furies can do that," I mumble out, trying to fight back the heartache in my chest. Tears continue to fall down my cheeks, but I don't care.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Healing Flames. They saved me. No, your mommy saved me. It's okay, Clawheart. You're not alone. Please don't cry, or you could make me cry.". I said as I hiccuped quietly, and laid my hand on her hand.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, wiping my tears away quickly before smiling a little. "Okay. Um. . . so, what now?" I ask hesitantly.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"How about a play? We had planned for a play for yesterday afternoon, but since your emergency of your daughter had to come first, we had to postpone it.". I replied suggestively.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah! A play, please!".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Play? What sort of game is it?" I ask.


	24. Chapter 24

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckled, "No, no, Airi. It's not a game. A play is sorta like a show people perform on. We do stories and acts in these plays.".

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Clawheart, why is Sunrise calling you Airi?". I confusedly ask.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I stall out for a moment, thinking. "Well, you see, Tara, this place is a sort of training academy; I earned my name, 'Clawheart', after proving how I could defend the people here. 'Airi Draco' is my 'real' or 'true' name, so to speak." I explain.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Cool! I like your name. It's so different from mine. Daddy, you said you were a warrior here. Did you have a true name too?". I say curiously.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"I suppose I should get the cat out of the bag, so to speak. My true name is 'Sierra Levens'. I got my warrior name 'Nightstorm' for my hair and personality.". I replied smoothly.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

_'Huh, that's why he introduced himself as Stormy when we met.'_ I thought gingerly. I smiled at him, "Laddie, I like your true name. It suits you well. And 'Nightstorm' is even better.". Stormy looked at me gratefully, thanked me.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I smiled, "Like Grandpa Levens?". Daddy nodded slightly at that. "I like it, Daddy!". I finish happily.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I smile a little, rubbing at my right forearm, hissing low. there's no physical damage - on this side. I know that, on the other side, it'll still take time to heal.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Now, shall we have that play, or do you want to keep on talking?". I asked casually.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I exclaim, "The play, please!". as I grin widely.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Excellent," I laughed, "Any preferences you like, guys?".

Silver commented, "Adventure.". as Stormy replied, "Friendship.".

Tara exclaimed, "Family!". I chuckled lightly as I looked next to Clawheart.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Mystery would be fun." I reply.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I grinned, "All right then. I got the perfect play for you guys and the others to watch. Just need a crew of 10 performers who will do the play. Now we take off the podium off the stage, and move your cot to the middle front before the stage, then we will take chairs, 10 chairs on 8 lines. The chairs are stacked over there. All right, everyone?".

They nodded, then scattered as they moved Tara in her cot to the front, I smiled as I went on to organize the chairs with the others as Tara looked on.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

As I went about with arranging chairs, my thoughts kept bouncing back to Toothless, the cubs, and the flock. _What was going to happen? How long would I live here as compared to there? It was so, so . . . random, time spent in one place as compared to another. It didn't make sense._

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

We finally put in the last chairs. "All right, everyone, have your seats as I get the others here.". I commented, then headed out the door.

Luckily I knew most everyone was getting their shifts done, so I saw them by.

"Everyone!". I ordered loudly, as they had their attention quickly enough on me, "We are opting for a play since it was postponed. It's the AU Harry Potter play I'm thinking of, so Earthpaw for Harriet, Redstream for Ron, Patchpaw for Henry, Bonetooth for James, Leafpelt for Lily, Basetail for Sirius, Swiftfang for McGonagall, and Lancefang for Dumbledore. So, get your costumes, and everyone else, go to the meeting hall, and GET YOUR SEATS!". I commanded clearly and loudly.

Immediately, the chosen performers and the others separated, and ran. Satisfied, I walked back to the meeting hall, where everyone already sat, and I heard whistles, and I looked back to see the performers in their costumes. I nodded, and dimmed the lights, and focused the stage lights up to the play which is set up very quickly by everyone, and I walked along the wall with the others behind me, and they disappeared right and behind the curtain. I walked up the stairs, stood before everyone and Tara, the others still and excited from what I have observed.

"Everyone, the play we are performing is a Harry Potter AU, where a mystery takes place in a castle, so I ask you to watch, and help us to find out and end the mystery. So, before any further, let the show begin!". then I somersaulted off the stage and went to sit down on a seat that Clawheart saved for me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I squinted a little at the stage. "What is this about, exactly?" I half-whispered.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I whispered quietly, "This is about three friends trying to find out about a mystery that contains Harriet's family; her parents James and Lily, and godfather Sirius, while avoiding the teachers, Dumbledore and McGonagall.". with a small smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Oh . . ." I reply softly, tilting my head as I watched.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I grinned softly as I watched the play, everything going perfectly up to the end. Applause came and I jumped up to stage, turning to face the audience.

"Thank you, everybody for watching the play! Now, I ask you all to pick up your own chair and bring them back on stacks as usual, and then go back to your duties, except for Clawheart and Basetail. That's all, clanmates!". I announced clearly and loudly as I bowed with the performers and the door opening up.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

" . . . that made little sense." _'Would help if I could've seen better.'_ I thought to myself.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I leapt down from the stage, nodded as I watched every clanmate stack up their chairs, smiled as I grabbed mine, and nudged Clawheart as she picked up her chair.

"Clawheart, you're staying here with Tara and the others. Basetail is here to check on Tara's physical state, and see if she's able to be back home tonight. All right, Airi?". I replied smoothly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, putting my chair up before sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of Tara, looking up at her slightly. "Do you want another story?" I ask her.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Huh-uh!". I exclaimed as Basetail checked over my heart, eyes, ears, mouth, throat.

Basetail smiled at me softly, "Well, you're in luck, little one. You can go home tonight after this story.".

"Yay! Did you hear that, Daddy, Papa?". I smiled, happy. Daddy and Papa nodded, chuckled lightly. Clawheart laughed, then chuckled.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tap my chin a little in thought. "Well, what sorta story do you want to hear? It could be anything." I reply, moving so as I was sitting cross legged at the far end of the bed. I pulled my shoes off first, of course.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I grinned, "A fairytale, please!". with 'kitty eyes'.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head. "A fairytale, you say? Alright, then. Let's see . . . Oh, I know! How about the The Stream of the Next Day and it's guardian Tomarri?" I ask.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Tomarri?". I tilt my head curiously as I replied.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Yes, Tomarri, a white winged fox with golden-tipped feathers and aquamarine tipped fur. Aquamarine is a pretty blue stone that looks like water." I explain. "The Stream of the next day, or Fluvius Cantatis, is a magical stream, and could grant wishes of extraordinary powers, or embed curses of terrible, horrifying ends. Tomarri was also a soothsayer; she could tell your future, and warned all who approached the stream. Though that is only a few of her many abilities."

I pause dramatically. "Would you like to hear about it?"

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Yes, pretty please!". I exclaimed with a excited nod.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Alright then. Let's see. . .this part of the story-"

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I interrupt, "Airi, please explain from the beginning, like 'once upon a time' like papa does for me. Please, I want to hear everything!". I beg with my 'kitty eyes' once more.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I sigh, playfully eyeing her. "Aw, but Tara! This story has no true beginning or end; Fluvius Cantatis and Tomarri have always lead to different stories, ones that few remember, few places where it is recorded in books or in writing, and fewer who have tasted its waters and ever returned."

Again, I pause dramatically. "The part of the story I'm going to tell is one of the happier ones, yet still treks in the Fields of Fear and crosses the Mountains of Understanding and its wide Valleys of Wonder and rocky Foothills of Family."

I realize I'm using my "Storyteller's voice" and gesturing a lot with my hands and arms to help explain myself.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Ooh, sounds so good, more, more, please, Airi.". I asked politely.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckle ever so softly as I watch Clawheart entertain Tara, then I felt a poke. I turned my head to see Violetclaw and Speckletail beckoning me to follow them, their eyes alert &amp; worried. I got up from my chair, and followed them out of the meeting room, closing the door behind me with a glance.

"What's going on?". I replied sharply.

Speckletail grimaced, "The storm that's approaching us, it's a F-3, ma'am.".

I widened my eyes, "Are you sure of it?". There are different levels of storms. F-1 being a simple rainstorm, F-2 being a thunderstorm, F-3 being floods, F-4 being a tsunami, and the last, F-5 is a hurricane.

Speckletail nodded firmly, "The Surface has put out a alert just minutes ago. The tunnels either need to be closed or tightened up, according to Violetclaw here.".

"It's very much an emergency, Sunrise! What should we do?". Violetclaw heavily exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Close the tunnels, and get the ALA up and out on the roof. It's an emergency, and it's not a fire drill. Warn everyone, and get to it now!". The ALA is shortened for 'Animal Loudspeaker Alert'. I am able to speak to all canines; a gift from Aniu years back. Violetclaw and Speckletail nodded in respect and determination, and left me. I ran up to the elevator, zoomed up to Upworld House, and saw all clanmates setting down bowls and blankets. I ran up the stairs to the roof where the ALA is. The ALA device is simply a large-scale loudspeaker, tuned to my voice, and the audio lines will reach to the boundaries of Central Park, and the canines themselves will spread the message even farther.

Three times I repeat in a loop of barks and howls: "Storm coming. Shelter open. Food and rest". Then I heard a reply from the Central park pack, saying they will spread the word. I smiled, recognizing my friends, Alka, and Jaru. Alka is a husky mix while Jaru, Alka's mate is a collie mix. They just got a litter weeks ago. I hid the ALA away, and quickly walked down the stairs to ground floor. All clanmates looked up at me, waiting for me.

"They're coming. Make sure we got tons of meat/dry food in the bowls and plenty of water. I will be in the meeting room again. Get me once you see Alka or Jaru coming.". I replied calmly. Then shortly on the same way back, I got back to the meeting room.


	25. Chapter 25

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I grinned a little. "Once upon a summer's morning," I pause, then continue. "There were three siblings, triplets in fact, who were staying with their grandfather and great uncles; Grandpa Lee, Grunkle -which is short for 'great uncle'- Ford, and Grunkle Cio. Their grandkids and great nephew/nieces were Dipper, Mabel, and Marci. Earlier in the summer, Dipper had found a mysterious red leather bound journal, a golden, six-fingered hand on the cover with a black '3' on top of it. Now, throughout the whole summer, Dipper and Mabel enjoyed several adventures together, for the woods surrounding the town housed all manner of monsters, paranormal creatures, and magical things."

I pause dramatically, trying to judge her expression. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering, 'What does this have to do with it?' Well, the answer is everything; it took the journal Dipper found to help Grunkle Ford and Cio rescue Grandpa Lee from a world different from our own; in the journal, and the two before it, was a series of codes and chants, which only together could reopen a portal and bring Lee back."

"You see, Lee had first written the three journals with his two brothers Ford and Cio. They'd investigated the mysteries of their town, 'Gravity Falls', ever since they were younger than their grandkids. Neither Cio nor Ford could find the second and third journals; it was only after Dipper and Mabel found them were they able to bring Lee back, after thirty long years trapped in a magical world because of an angry demon who went by the name of,"

I pause dramatically, gesturing freezing for a split second before I continued. "Bill Cipher. Now, I bet you're wondering when we'll get to Tomarri and the Fluvius Cantatis? Well, patience then, young one. This story begins a new chapter after another chapter ended. Marci doesn't come into the previous chapter of the story until after most of the excitement, unfortunately, because she had to stay home with a broken leg. However, she does kick-start the next big adventure, a venture in which everything changes; for better or worse, with Tomarri's Stream."

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"How did she get there? Did Marci drink from the stream, and have a wish? What happened?". I asked excitedly with goggling eyes.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I grin. "Calm down! Let me see now," I tap my chin, then hold my hand up in a "Aha!" gesture. "Well, since she'd missed out on a lot of adventures, she wanted to go have one of her own. So, she took the third journal and headed out into the woods. Grunkle Cio, who understood her and her thirst for adventure, tagged along with her. They paused after a while, taking a break as they searched through the journal. They eventually found the entry for the Fluvius Cantatis, which Grandpa Lee had only encountered once before.

_/"Fluvius Cantatis and It's Guardian/_

_/A magical stream in the gravity falls forest. I have only ever found it once, after an encounter with a strange paranormal creature that calls itself "Tomarri",/_

An image of a fox cub with roughly drawn wings interrupts the text. It is roughly drawn overall, as if the Author wasn't entirely positive on how it looked, and bits of white, like chalk, is smeared on the creature.

_/"Tomarri", while the size of an adult fox, has all the proportions of a cub with large, white wings and white fur with small streaks of shimmery aqua blue and gleaming gold markings. She appeared before me, coming out of nowhere, yipping and dragging one leg, her wings hidden against her sides. Her eyes were soft brown as I approached, and she only shied away slightly when I tried to pick her up. When I did, it was like touching a surge of energy. I nearly dropped her, but sat down and tried to see what was wrong with her leg. In that moment, she bolted from my arms, standing on her hinds legs with her wings flared out. I could only stare as she yipped, growled, whined, and howled. She finally stopped and fixed me with a sharp, golden-eyed stare._

_She seemed to be waiting for a response, but I couldn't make a sound in my awe and surprise. At length, she spoke in English, in a sing-song way, a rhyme and a riddle;/_

**"Brave lone Traveler, no, much more;**

**A young investigating Author, wishing to explore.**

**But Beware! great secrets found will come**

**With great misfortune and sadness for everyone.**

**A great gift or great curse, shall it be,**

**For any and all who drink from Tomarri's stream.**

**So take heed and be warned, for there are tricks and there are clues,**

**for the answers you seek! Just might come to you!"**

_/In a flash of white and gold she was gone, and I could easily hear the stream chattering not too far off. I approached with more caution than I had before. The stream did not appear magic or different or out of the ordinary from what I could see, but I listened to Tomarri's warning, and did not touch the water. Ever since, whenever I have been in that area, I have only seen small glimpses of Tomarri, always after hearing a stream in the distance, and after she disappears, so does the sound of the stream, and I have been unable to directly see either ever since. It is a real mystery that I cannot uncover so far./"_

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I tilted my head, "Tomarri seems very fierce. Is Fluvius..Cantatis her home truly?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"No, not really. No one truly knows where Tomarri first came from, nor the stream Fluvius Cantatis; it has, merely, always been there. But there is something to remember; this happened at least over thirty years ago, when that journal entry was written. Now, Cio and Marci could be quite childish at times; they both often let their curiosity get the better of them, and if there was trouble for their actions, well, they merely tried to fix it afterwards.

"There was a map that showed where Lee had first seen Tomarri and the stream, and also where he had heard/glimpsed them since. The two family members went off to find Tomarri's stream. Neither were searching for wishes, nor curses, but wanted to unravel the mystery around it; for you see, Ford, Lee, and Cio Pines had been the Mystery Triplets, and Dipper, Mabel, and Marci became the next Mystery Triplets; it almost ran in the family, in a way."

_/Before long, they could hear the stream, and as they approached, they saw a white fox, just as it was described in the journal. But instead of dragging a leg or acting hurt, it merely blocked her path, tilting its head with a golden-eyed stare. The fox's ears and tail and wing tips were a shimmery, water-like aqua blue, its paws and muzzle edged with shiny gold, the entire underside of the wings gold in color. She merely eyed them for several long moments, flicking from Cio's forehead to Marci's hands, then to the journal she held. She finally rose onto her hind legs, wings slowly spreading./_

**"Two explorers, one young, one old,**

**Seeking out secrets previously half-told.**

**But Beware! great confusion and tragedy comes,**

**From a mistake discovery to an elder's ones.**

**A great gift or great curse shalt it be,**

**For any and all who drink from Tomarri's stream.**

**So take heed and be warned, for there are tricks and there are clues,**

**for the answers you seek! Just might come to you!"**

_/Marci frowned, swiftly writing down the words of the fox, looking up in time to see her disappear from sight in burst of white and gold light./_

"Now, do you think what was different this time? Between this meeting with Tomarri and the one they knew about?" I ask, almost teasingly, but playful.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Well, Lee was at the first meeting, being a youngster, while the present one has Cio being a senior and Marci being a kid. And Tomarri reacted differently at each meeting.". I replied thoughtfully.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Not only that; for though they do not know it yet, Tomarri can read into your mind and soul; she knows when you are lying, and what you wish for in that section of the woods; she knows if you seek the stream or merely stumbled across it, and what you want with it. Can you recall how her riddles/rhymes differed for each meeting?" I ask.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I bit my lip thoughtfully, "Lee was looking to explore while Cio and Marci was looking to find out of the mystery of the stream and Tomarri themselves.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I clapped a little. "Exactly! What you'll find throughout this tale is this; Tomarri's warning always starts with what she sees you as now, a little of your future, then the same warning of drinking from 'her' stream. Lee's prediction came true;

**'But Beware! great secrets found will come**

**With great misfortune and sadness for everyone.'**

"It came true in the end. While searching for the secrets of the town, he accidentally angered the dream-demon Bill Cipher, who locked the way into the other world Lee was trying to explore. Since the journals were hidden, it brought sadness to his triplet siblings. What do you think of Tomarri's prediction for Cio and Marci?" I explain, then ask.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Uhh, Tomarri said that Cio and Marci might have confusion and a great tragedy. Might they want a wish to prevent that?". I asked curiously.


	26. Chapter 26

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Yes, they probably would. But the stream does not work like that."

_/Within a few short minutes of walking, they found the stream. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it, but both knew that, in this "neck of the woods", things were usually more than they appeared. Approaching the water with a thoughtful frown, Marci stumbled over a stone and nearly fell face-first into the stream. C__io caught her by the arm, but she still stumbled into the stream. She scrambled out, checking the journal to make sure that it wasn't wet. Cio eyed the water carefully, bending over and dipping a finger into it. __Both looked at eachother, brown eyes, young and old, meeting for a moment; a silent conversation. "Nothing happened. She DID say that it was those who DRANK from the stream. Does that mean only TOUCHING it is okay? No weird magical curses or gifts or whatever?"_

_They shrugged, and, side by side, they walked back along the path they took. It had not been five minutes when Marci stumbled and collapsed. Cio caught her before she hit the ground, worried for her, but he, too, collapsed._

_Just then, back at their home, the family took notice of the two's absence, and set out to find them. Grunkle Ford going one way, Grandpa Stanley another, Dipper and Mabel a third. __Each went into the woods. Each pair met the mysterious, winged fox. __No humans returned from the woods. No humans took residence inside the cabin home. __Monsters came, and very soon, to set up dwelling in their absence. Monsters, some hungry for fresh meat, others tolerant of human food, and others still eating only grass and vegetables and flowers._

_Not a single member of the Pines family returned./_

I paused, knowing how big of a cliffhanger this would be. I knew I had Tara's (and whoever else was listening) full attention. I knew the tale sounded dark, but it really wasn't, in the end.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I watched amusingly yet awed at the powerful story that Clawheart was telling Tara. _'Man, Airi really knows stuff, that's for sure.' _I heard a knock on the door, and with a glance toward the others, I went to open the door to see Ghostpaw, looking anxious about something. I raised an eyebrow confusedly, and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong? Are they here, Alka and Jaru?". I ask sharply.

"They are fine, my leader, plus their litter. But, there's something, ... well, you probably want to see this.". replied Ghostpaw warily. I frowned and nodded, followed him to the elevator and headed up, walked out across the floor, lots of dogs resting or eating, recognizing a few here and there until we reached the far right end of Upworld House, where I saw Alka and Jaru. Alka has a gray/black pelt with a cream belly,and gold amber eyes, mainly looks like a husky with bigger paws and a slighter bigger snout. His mate, Jaru, she has a burnt red pelt with a white-tipped tail, and a tan belly. Mainly looks like a collie with shorter fur, and crystal blue eyes. Jaru's back was facing me, and I heard whimpers with a whine here and there. Alka saw me.

"Sunrise, glad to see you here. Thanks for the message. The litter's fine, but well, come closer to see what I'm talking about". he barked. I tilted my head, and came closer as Jaru looked up at me and I looked over. The litter is mainly boys and looks like their father with splashes of color here and there, but it wasn't the issue, next to them was. _'A baby!' _I was shocked to see a tattered clothed baby crawling and suckling one of Jaru's nipples. Suddenly, the baby looked up, and I saw its eyes, shining sky blue with hints of green. Its hair was a soft white-blonde.

"Alka, where did you find this baby?". I asked in a whisper.

Alka snorted quietly, "One of my trackers found her, she was simply laying in blankets in a alley. We searched everywhere for its mother while Jaru fed her, but to no success. After a discussion two nights ago with the elders, we decided to tell you on the next day, then we were disrupted by a rogue which we had to exile, then today, we heard you, and knew we had to show you.".

"How long did you have her, my friend?". I asked curiously.

"Four days plus today, Sunrise.". Alka quietly growled. I looked at this little girl. _'She couldn't be any older than at least 8 months old. She obviously had been abandoned by her real mother, leaving her to the weather out into a alley. I know Alka and Jaru does cares for cubs of all kinds including humans, but she can't afford to live in a cave out in the weather like that.'_ Then an idea approached me.

"Alka, please consider my suggestions here. This girl couldn't bear to live in the winter like this with you, I know the cave is warm and all, but what happens once spring comes? Suppose someone finds her? No, she needs to be in a safe environment, with parents of her race and least a sibling.". I replied softly and firmly.

Alka sighed, and looked at Jaru, who nodded softly. "Very well, Sunrise, you've made your point. Just do make sure that she is okay. My mate did everything to keep her healthy.".

"I appreciate that, Jaru, thank you. And Alka, I promise to watch over her like I do for my clan here.". I commented surely. Alka nodded, leaned over Jaru, picked up the little babe gently in his jaws, brought her to me as I held her. She babbled quietly as I looked at her. I smiled gently, and got up, walked back, used the elevator to head down. 'I hope Tara likes her as Nightstorm and Silver too.'.

Meanwhile as Sunrise was above-

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Huh, Sunrise went out. Oh, well. Airi, is touching safe from drinking of the stream?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shake my head no again. "Nothing invaded the town. The stream doesn't really grant you anything; curses or wishes." I shrug at her puzzled look. "It IS magical, though; it turns you into a monster based on your personality; wait, scratch that." I pause, tapping my chin.

"Monster is actually a pretty loose term in that town . . . because it's filled with supernatural, paranormal, magical, and downright weird creatures and things. 'Monster' is used, I s'pose, just because it can help sum it all up." I close my eyes for a moment, then open them again.

"Are you familiar with the term 'Were'?" I pronounced it like "where".

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Were? Wait a second, Daddy, you told a story of werewolves some time ago?

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

Shocked that she remembered that, granted she had a nightmare that night, I reply slowly, "Yes, Werewolves are in the term of 'were', through I believe there are more 'were' creatures if Airi said that monsters are used as a word. Do you understand, darling?".

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I nodded certainly, "Is Daddy right, Airi?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod. "Yes. My concept of 'Were' is any creature that exhibits both human and animal traits, both physical and instinctual." I reply.

_/The first to stumble out of the woods the next morning was a Winged Were-Mountain Lion. It was only a cub, and while these can occur naturally in the area(though through a very specific set of events) this was not natural; most magical occurrences at natural, but this was far beyond that._

_It was dark brown in color, with streaks of black on its wings and six "toes" on each of its front paws. Alongside her was a Cervitaur-_

"Wait," I interrupt myself. "Do you know what a Cervitaur is? Or a Centaur?" I ask.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Centaur? What do they look like?" I say curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I run a hand down my face. I'm not sure what sort of creatures she's seen in her own world. "Well, a Centaur is half man and half horse. Have you seen a horse before?" I ask, trying to keep calm. I have trouble when sidetracked in a story. Sometimes it's difficult to find my place.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Oh, that! We call them Equines back home! And for normal horses, it's quite rare there since there's considerably a few planets to sustain them, but it's still a rare sight.". I smiled smirkingly, glad that I knew something myself.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head. "I . . . I wasn't really aware of people like that. Where I come from, it's all fantasy and fairytales. What do they look like back home?" I ask curiously.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Well, Equines mainly resemble humans with noticeable features like ears, fur, tails, and have hooves in end feet. They mainly come in medium colors like brown, gray, gold, and my favorite, red.".

Clawheart's POV)

"Oh . . . Centaurs -and Cervitaurs- are a bit different. Assuming you've seen horses before, well . . . a Centaur is kinda like taking the body of a horse and taking away the head and neck, and replacing it with a human torso from the waist up . . . What you described sounds a little more like a Minotaur, which is half-man and half bull, with the hooves and strength and head of a bull . . actually, when I think about it, their only real human traits are from the waist to the neck . . ." I pause, thinking.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"That's really cool, and for Minotaurs you call them, back home, it is versily different. We call them Torsians, and they mainly have horns, fur, tails, and the trademark of onyx eyes while the rest is resembling human.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, fascinated. "I . . . I think we've gotten a little sidetracked. Last question; have you seen deer before? Or pictures, perhaps?" I ask.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Oh, yah. We don't have hybrids of deer, but we do have normal deer in pictures and etc, back home.". I reply casually.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Well, a Cervitaur is similar to a Centaur," I explain. "Deer body, human torso, etc. there. The main difference is they tend to have deer instincts that can overwhelm their human instincts; which can be a very good thing if there's something nearby that would think they'd make a good dessert. Another thing is they become vegetarians, herbivores, whatever, because trying to eat meat makes them sick to their stomachs.

The last thing is a physical trait. They're human ears are replaced by deer ears, and they grow antlers on top of their heads as they reach adulthood; at least, the males do. Only male deer get antlers, and the same goes for Cervitaurs. While on the other hand, Centaurs don't really get anything like that; they're still mostly-human on the inside, and they don't have horse ears or whatever. The human and animal halves are clearly separated; you can tell." I shrug a little.


	27. Chapter 27

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Really cool. Can we get to the story?". I ask just as the door opened with Sunrise holding something in her arms. I tilt my head as I saw a flash of peach pink, and faintly I felt a connection.

I look at Sunrise, "Sunrise, what's in your arms?".

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smile faintly at Tara, "Your new baby sister, hopefully if your fathers say so.".

(John's P.O.V.)

I gasp at the reply, "Can you show her?". Sunrise nodded, and tilted the baby into view. I felt a instant connection to her when she stared at me with unique eyes. I heard a sob, and I looked over to Stormy. He smiled, a tear in his eyes, obviously a connection that he feels too.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Ooh, a sister? Can I hold her?". I ask uncertainly. Sunrise chuckled at me, walked over as she gently handed the baby over, making sure I held her properly. The baby babbled curiously, her hands moving, her eyes watching me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I jolt a little, squinting over with a slight frown. "A hatchling?" I mutter under my breath. "Where'd she come from?" I ask, a little louder.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"A couple of friends from Outside found her in a alley, abandoned, and brought her to me. It's a miracle that she survived like this, especially with the weather right now. I have considered her needs, and I remembered Tara's words; wishing to have a sibling. So, I brought her here, hoping that Tara and her family could take her in. Yes, she's a human, but I don't know what she'll be in their world.".

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Does she have a name?". I ask curiously as I stare at my hopefully new sister. Her blue eyes shining with these green flecks, and her white-blonde hair waving in the air.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"That's the thing. I hope you or the others could name her". I sighed with a soft smile.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I remain quiet, yet one thing plays in my mind; _what does Tara's home-world look like?_

(Third-person)

Everybody took turns holding the baby, looking and awwing, even Clawheart felt something when she held the little babe.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I think hard as I stared at the baby. The baby looked at me both curiously and smiling. Then it hit me. I murmur, "Tavamader".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head. "What?" I ask quietly.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Her name is Tavamader.". I reply clearly.

(John's P.O.V.)

"That's quite the unique name there. What made you think that, princess?". I ask surprised.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I duck my head slightly as everyone looked at me curiously. "I thought of it, inspired by two people Airi spoke of.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I blink in surprise. "Who?" I ask, curious.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Tomarri and ...your mommy.". I say clear yet loudly as I nervously twiddled my hands.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

A few tears fill my eyes and run down my cheeks. I gently reach forward and pull her into a hug. "That's very sweet of you." I say softly, in almost a distant manner as I recall the story I told . . . so far from the truth yet so close at the same time . . .

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"I wanted you to be happy, Airi.". I whispered quietly as I hugged back.

(John's P.O.V.)

I smiled widely as I babbled quietly, a tear leaking out of my biological eye.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I smiled bittersweetly as I held Tavamader, already seeing her as my second daughter. I rubbed my nose against hers, making her laugh and giggle.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

_'I knew Tara is smart and thoughtful, but to that scale, I'd never would thought that she would do something like that.'_ I looked at the beautiful view before me.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I am happy," I reassure her quickly. "I'm so happy that my eyes are leaking it!" I half-joke.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"I'm glad to hear that." I smile as I pulled back slightly, and looking toward my dad and papa.

"Can we have her, please?". I ask them.

(John's P.O.V.)

"No need to ask that, lassie. We already adopted her in our hearts, and we're glad you see it that way.".

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I watched Tara silently open-mouthed then smiled widely as she realized of the words that her papa said. I chuckled happily.

"Then I believe it's time for you all including Tavamender to get going to home. After all, Benflight and the others ought to be worried by now.".

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Aww, but what about Airi's story? It's not finished yet!". I reply sadly yet hopefully.

(Clawheart's P.O.V)

"There is a long and short version to this story; and I was already telling it the short way, anyway." I shrug. "Mabel turned into a mermaid -a human with a fish tail instead of legs and gills in their neck- and her brother Dipper a Cervitaur; albeit a young one, so he had no antlers and a faun's white spots on his furry flanks. Marci, as I mentioned, turned into a Winged Were-Mountain Lion. Stancio became a Cervitaur, but, being an adult, had a magnificent rack of antlers and no spots. Grunkle Ford became a gargoyle; he had bat-like wings on his back, a long tail, glowing, pure-yellow eyes, and was partially made of stone.

"Grandpa Lee turned into a Sphinx; a mythical creature, with the body of a lion and face of a man, and the wings of an eagle, but is otherwise like a Were-creature physically. If you came across one, you had to answer its riddle before being allowed to pass; in extreme cases, it would drive you away and you would never find the place again, and the violent ones would kill you; but that's in the past, and Lee is very gentle; he would never hurt his family. One by one, they all returned back to their home. Although it was tricky learning to deal with new appendages and instincts, they got through it together; as a family. When I say not a single Pines returned from the woods, I meant it; in the Monsters community, they had to take on a different last name; and they chose 'Evergreen' to bear that name.

"And, since Monsters tend to live much, much longer than humans because of their ingrown magic, all six remained happy together in the woods. Eventually, they had to fake their deaths to human friends; but that was okay, because they made new friends with the monster teens and adults, living for centuries in the cabin in the woods, letting trees and bushes and flowers and grass grow over the old dirt road that lead from town to their home.

"And for years and years and years and years, people told stories about those woods. Tales to keep you from wandering there in the middle of the night. . .

" . . .or to sneak to the old cabin, and from there on a well-worn path through the woods to a small clearing with a pond, where has two Cervitaurs, one young, one old, play-fought with their antlers while a Mermaid and winged lion splashed and played in the pond, while a old-man-looking gargoyle scanned the area with pure yellow eyes filled with protective wariness or undeniable cheer, and another winged lion, bearing a human's face, stood with him, grinning with sharp teeth. And some would say, far off in the tree on the opposite side of the clearing, they would see a white fox. One or two would even say that they'd met this fox, and that it spoke and had gold-tinged white wings. The words were always the same.

**"Those six wandered to my stream**

**Where all is not as it seems**

**A Gift or Curse it Be**

**For those six, they live happily."**

Before vanishing without a trace. And, her words are true; it all depends on how you think of your new form; those in the past, that hated being a monster, saw it as a curse; those who loved it, a gift. It all depends on how they thought of it, and how they chose to live the rest of their lives. Miserable and alone, or with the ones they love." I finish the story on a happy note, then await the reaction.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Wow, so cool! It's a awesome story, Airi. Thanks for telling it! I'd be going to miss you, Clawheart!". as I hugged her again.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I hug her back. "I'm sure we'll meet again one day, Tara." I reassure her. "And I'll tell you and your sister these same stories and many more." I hold her out at arm's length. "I promise." I smile.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Gosh, I hope so, Airi!". I reply happily as I smiled at her. I looked at daddy who's holding Tavamander.

"Daddy, can we have Airi as Ama's godmother?". I ask chirply.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"Of course, darling, and there's something I never told you or your papa until now. You see, Sunrise is your godmother as well.". I reply softly, waiting for Tara's reaction.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I gaped, "Cool! Sunrise, you knew me?".

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled gently, "Little Tara, I was the one that suggested your name, and she named me as your godmother, which was a honor for me. I've never had a goddaughter before you, and I've watched over you from the moment when your fathers found you. And I'm glad you named Airi here as your sister's godmother.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"A . . . a what now?" I ask quietly. "I'm not magic." my mind turns to the stories of Cinder, Ella, and the fairy godmother that helped them.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I chuckle lightly, "A godmother is a title for a woman in honor for the baby or child. The woman may be best friends with one parent or two, and that parent/parents name her godmother. Godmothers can advise, help, listen, and enjoy their godsons/goddaughters like you and me do. I have been a great friend for Tara's daddy for years, and you have helped this family by having your mother visit and heal Tara. Do you understand, Airi?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, smiling. "I am honored." I say sincerely

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

"Great, then we better get you guys back home through the portal.". The family nodded and agreed. I and Clawheart led them to the portal where I turned it on, still on the route to Treasure Planet. I looked at them, Tara holding her daddy Stormy's hand while papa Silver is holding Little Tavamander. I gave them gentle hugs with Clawheart hugging Tara one last time, and shaking hands with Stormy and Silver. We waved them goodbye as they went in the portal, and instantly got home near Benbow Inn. I saw baby Ama completely different, now a Ursid like her papa and Tara back to her cub form. I smiled and turned the portal off. I told Clawheart that I'm heading to bed with a nod as I left her.


	28. Chapter 28

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Much later that night, I tossed and turned in my bed. Sleep was not coming to me, for whatever reason. Not the dreamless kind, nor the kind that would take me to Toothless and the others. With a quiet sigh, I stood, dressed in my tattered, comfortable old clothes, pulled on my new boots, and headed for the door. I paused at the entrance, looking at the nightstand. I walked back and grabbed my totem, tucking it into the pocket of my jacket. I had a bag of chocolate in my other pocket, and chewed on it as I walked out.

It was very late, possibly early morning. I grimaced as my right arm brushed against something, rubbing the stinging spot. "God, this hurts, why?" I grumbled. I had no particular destination in mind, but ended up in the portal room. I looked up at it, suddenly curious. Did my soul travel through it to get to where it needed to go? I wasn't sure. I walked by the controls, looking at them in the semi-darkness, then walked up the steps itself, peering into the empty portal.

It looked more like a ring than anything else. A big ring of metal that lead into a small space. I leaned closer, then flailed more arms out to catch my balance, having strayed to close the edge. One of my hands had been in my pocket; something was sent flying, clanking and clanging to the side. I heard a whir, and suddenly I was blinded! I lost my balance and fell forward . . . into a tunnel made of swirling colors where the portal had been. I slowly stood, glancing around. "Whoa, weird." I mutter, walking a little further down.

Something seemed to shift; it was like the floor suddenly became the wall; I flailed and fell on my back. Then, it felt like the whole tunnel was tilting, sending me skidding and tumbling away from the entrance. I tried to dig my fingers into the floor, but couldn't catch anything to anchor myself. With a final yelp, I was thrown threw the other end. I crashed into something, the pain in my right forearm grew, and everything got dark.

What had happened was, Airi had accidentally thrown her totem into against the activation button, and since its coordinates were still set for Treasure Planet, that's where it connected to now. However, the cord had entangled with the switch that would cut off the power; as the figurine itself tumbled off the edge of the control panel, it slowly dragged the lever down with it. The portal's system, recognizing the cut in power, did as was protocol; knock whoever was inside to the currently set coordinates, so they would be less likely to be injured or trapped or even killed in the connecting tunnel.

As for Airi, well . . . she'd been turned into an African-american girl with black dreadlocks. Her tail, wings, claws, feelers and ears were all there, just smaller and refitted to a human body. Scales crawled over the back of her hands, around her wrists, encasing her arm all the way up to the shoulder, where it topped off. It crawled up the top of her feet, too, but stayed on a straight path to her knees, fanning out over her thighs before tapering back off into skin. The scales spread from her shoulders to the sides of her neck, met her ears, and crawled just above her eyebrows to form her mark, a pale pink heart with three crimson slashes surrounded by ebony black scales. Two inward spikes, from her the sides of her chin towards her cheekbones, made of scales, is last of all.

Her eyes were pale blue, but the pupils were clearer than her fully human form, yet still cloudier than her full dragon one. They were slitted, too; changing from wide to narrow in moments. Her wings, ears, and tail fins still bore the colors from her mark accordingly. She wore her same exact clothes, the only modifications were holes for her tail and wings. As she tumbled into the new world, just as the changes finished on her, some sharp rocks tore up her tail, on the back just above the fins, and her right forearm. Her head bumped against another rock, knocking her out. She wasn't too far from the Benbow inn, and the stars were spread out overhead.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I walked in silent thought as I left Nightstorm's house, heading up to Benbow Inn, mind whirling from what he told me of the events after he and the others left. 'Tara was healed by a dragon-woman of the name Lavender, and Sunrise brought a baby to them at HQ, hoping that she would be adopted, and finding out that Tara is the goddaughter of Sunrise, and the new baby Tavamander is the godmother of Clawheart, the new warrior I heard about from the clan line. Crazy adventure'.

"Oof! Ow, Ow!". I fell, rocks scraping me after I hit something. I rubbed my head, my ears pinning back, the pain aching sharply. I grunted lightly as I got up, clearing my tail of the dirt from the rocks, and turned around to see what I had hit. I stared at a woman, bleeding somewhat, bearing a similar description to what Stormy told me. 'Is it Lavender?' I looked around her body, saw her face, which is bearing a strange heart with claw marks. 'Wait a minute, Clawheart? What the heck is she doing here? Huh, no totem necklace.' I looked between Benbow Inn and Nightstorm's house, seeing that the inn is more closer to us. I sighed lightly, and gently I gathered Clawheart up in my arms.

I brought her to the Inn, opening the door. I shouted, "Anybody here? I need help here!".

"I'm coming, Benflight!", shouted Jim as I heard him lumber out of the kitchen doors. Jim stopped, looked at me holding Clawheart, gaping with a wide look.

"Quit staring, Jim. She's a friend of Stormy and mine. I think she hit her head.". I reprimanded him sternly.

Jim shook his head, looked up at me, "One room is still open on the second floor, we can put her there. I will get Mom and she will check on her. Who's she?".

"Her name is Airi". I replied knowingly as I knew that her warrior name will be very unusual here, so her true name is a safe bet. Jim nodded, and I got her upstairs as Jim opened the available door, and I laid her in the bed as Jim left to find Sarah. 'Sunrise's out for a while. I'll call her at dawn or get the others later. I hope Clawheart is alright. I wonder what happened to her totem necklace.' Sarah came in suddenly with Jim following her in.

"Where did you find her?". asked Sarah concerningly.

I whispered to her, "On the rocks. I think she fell and hit her head. She might have a concussion and she's bleeding.". Sarah nodded and came over to check on her, feeling her head and body. She bandaged Clawheart's tail and right forearm, and wings.

"She will be fine. Apparently, she's tough yet she needs to heal. She would have a headache and some pain in the morning, and that's about it, I would say. We'll let her rest and check on her at dawn or after breakfast if she's hungry. And have the others here too if you or Jim can.". Sarah replied calmly and rationally. I nodded as I was relieved, and thanked her gratefully as I headed to Jim who smiled helpfully at me. I smiled gratefully, and joined him to our bunk room, heading to sleep quickly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Err . . .ow. . . " I groan softly, slowly lifting a hand to my head. I open my eyes to find that they have scales on the back, and slightly curved claws on the end. "Whaaa . . .?" I mutter.

I glance around warily, and start to stand, only to wince and hiss in pain. My tail, and the injury on it, had brushed into something. I glance back in surprise to see it, and my wings. I look again at my hands. They are a rich, dark brown, not pale and peach like I remembered. I glanced around to find myself in a small room. Careful to keep my tail off the ground and keep my wings tucked closer, I walked over slowly. A hand reached into my pocket to discover my M&amp;Ms, so I took a few and threw them in my mouth, crunching them up as I slowly opened the door and began to walk through.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I groan slightly as I thumped on my alarm clock, turning it off. I stretched my body as I got off my bed, grabbing a red sweater and blue jeans, changing into them, with putting on my purple sneakers. I headed into the bathroom for a break and a quick brush. Satisfied, I head out of my room, going to Clawheart's door. I noticed it was open. _'Strange. It was usually me who woke her up. Maybe she went to the cafeteria already.'_

I head to the cafeteria, asking every clanmate on the way, their replies, "no, or haven't seen her". I knew the library is locked. Maybe the portal room. _'I have a feeling about this.'_ I look at the portal, completely off, or is it? I saw a glimmer right by the controls and I got closer. I widened my eyes as I recognized the object as Clawheart's totem necklace, and picked it up. _'Why is it here, and not Clawheart? Oh, no, no. She's not ready yet.'_ I checked the controls and saw that the coordinates was pointing to Treasure Planet, not How to Train Your Dragon. I better call the warriors in Treasure Planet.

I turned on my necklace, tuning to Benflight/Nightstorm's necklaces. I waited a while, then it vibrated.

"Hello, Sunrise? What's going on?". groggily said Nightstorm.

"I got a problem, Clawheart somehow got into your world. I have her necklace with me. You better find her.". I hurriedly replied.

"What, Airi? All right, I'll talk with Benflight once we get to breakfast in the inn, and find her, okay?". Stormy firmly commented.

I sighed, relieved yet concerned, "Thanks, Stormy, and call me back once you find her or whatever.". Stormy commented that he will do that. _'Airi, you better be alright.'_

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I . . had absolutely no idea what was going on. A guy by the name of Jim had saw me coming down the hall and grabbed me by the elbow, leading me into a corner of a bustling kitchen and asking me to take a seat and wait, and now, a robot guy by the name of B.E.N. was having me help him peel potatoes. . . or something resembling potatoes, anyway.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I was eating Sarah's chicken soup added with a particular flavor I preferred. Jim came up, and told me that Airi is awake and in the kitchen. I thanked him and gave him a kiss before I headed into the kitchen. I saw Airi helping B.E.N. peeling potatoes. I smiled slightly.

"Hey, Airi. I am Nightstorm's friend. B.E.N., I believe you need to check the upper floors, I think someone threw up from partying too hard last night.". I replied smartly. B.E.N. nodded and left off in a rush of energy. _'Sometimes I swear he is a kid stuck in a robot's body.'_ I smiled wiry.

I look at Airi again, "Anyway, back to questions. What the heck happened to you? I thought you were in HQ by the clan line.". I ask curiously.


	29. Chapter 29

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Er," I rub at my forehead. "It's kinda fuzzy. . .but that sounds about right. I was . . .walking around by the portal and went up the steps late last night 'cause I couldn't sleep. It was off at the time, but when I nearly lost my balance at the top of the steps, I accidentally fell through something . . . don't really know what it was, but it must've done something and opened the portal."

I squint, setting down the peeler and the potato. "I . . .I think I lost my balance the rest of the way and fell inside after it activated. . . I got up and went down a few paces, but then . . ." I trail off, unsure. "It was like I was a mouse in a box, and some kid kept turning it around; I kept falling and sliding around and everything went black after my arm," I glance at the blood-stained bandaged arm unsurely.

"Then I woke up here. But it's," I squint and cover shield my eyes a little, glancing up as my ears and feelers flatten themselves. "It's REALLY bright . . ." I grumble a little.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

"Wow, huh, the portal never reacted like that before, just changing, depends on the warrior. Sorry about that. We need light to see this kitchen for cooking. Outside to the tables is somewhat better. You must be hungry and do you hurt anywhere? My boyfriend Jim's mom checked on you earlier, nuance the bandages and all.". I replied casually as I held a hand out for Clawheart to grab.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shake my head no, ears and feelers pricking again. I slowly stood, unwinding my tail from around my feet as I did. It was at least three-fourths as long as I was tall, and therefore a bit of a nuisance. My wings, too, were longer then my arms when I spread them out. I needed room to stretch.

"Could we perhaps go outside? Other than my tail and arm, I'm alright, but I feel kinda . . . cramped, like I can't stretch without knocking something -or someONE- over."

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

"Great. I know the perfect spot for ya. Come along.". I said cheerily as I led Clawheart outside, giving her a moment or two to adjust to the large dining room, full of tables. I led her to the farthest table next to the parlor where Doc used to sit at before he got a different table after he got married to Captain Amelia.

"There you go. Is that better for you, Airi?". I chirped softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I was kinda hoping to go outside the building." I admit, ears flattening. "It's kinda noisy in here and I'm not used to the such high-range senses or limbs as a human." I explain, gesturing to my tail and wings.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

"Oh, oops, sorry, Airi!". I replied sheepishly as I pinned my ears back embarrassed. "Stormy and the others gotta be awake by now. Come along, I know where they live.". I led Clawheart slowly to outside the building, gratefully for the cloudy weather right now. We steadily got to the guest house where Stormy and the others live. I knocked on the door, and I waited a minute until a voice I recognized as Silver.

"Hold on your hats, I'm comin'!". shouted Silver inside the house and I heard the familiar thump of his cyborg leg as he opened the door.

"Benny, laddie, what's going on here?". Silver replied curiously.

I chuckled, "Oh, nothing much, Silver. Just a friend who's wanting to see you.". As I moved to reveal Clawheart.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I stared at this creature, her eyes strikingly familiar, and a strange symbol on her forehead, then I quickly connected the pieces. I gaped, "Airi, lassie, wha' in the cahoots are you doin' here?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shrug. "The same magic or science or whatever that brought you and the others to the base brought me here. I was poking around the portal late last night." I flare my wings out experimentally. "I didn't expect. . .these. or a tail." I finish, swishing it into view.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I whir my cyborg eye at the wings and tail Airi got into view, looking closer. "Strange. The' look like somewha' fused to your body. Come in, you two. Stormy and Tara will be shocked abou' this. Tara sure missed ya last nigh'. I had to tell her you' story from memory o' mine..". I led them inside after I closed the door, heading to the living room.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Being inside felt . . . somewhat unsettling. On the walk over, I could lat my wings flare out a little on either side, my tail swinging back and forth in a way that helped me keep my balance. Now, I had to keep my wings tucked in close, and keep my tail still. If I didn't pay attention to it, it would start to swing around again, and I didn't want to knock any things or people over.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

Airi looked anxious like she's being in a cage. "Stormy, wher' are ya?". I called out through the house.

"In Ama's room, John! Tara's having a shower!". Stormy called out.

"Great, when Tara's done, and you finish dressing Ama, I'll be on the back porch, I got Benny and a surprise!". I called again. I then led Airi and Benflight to the back porch as I opened up the french doors that led to outside, I then sat in my favorite seat, a wide receiver sea blue chair. Benflight chose to sit on one of the floor brown bean bags. I shrugged to Airi.

"You can stand or have a seat, you' choice.". As I waved my cyborg hand to the deck bench or the bean bag.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I walked to the edge of the porch and turned around, sitting down so I was kneeling, hands in my lap. My tail hung off the porch and my wings would flutter and flap and flare all they wanted, without worry of hitting anything. My ears pricked and my feelers, as if attached to them by strings, followed suit.

"It was never my intention to come here." I explain. "I'm not sure what happened, but the portal activated when I reached the top of the steps and I . . . fell inside. Not sure about the more . . . dragonish traits." My wings flare out, but I tuck them back in nervously, sparing a glance to the sky.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"That's quite peculiar. When I wa' at your base, I wa' shocked to see mine cyborg parts gone and changed to artificial human parts and I had to get used to them durin' the time we were there. Heck, Tara was human just like her daddy. And now, Ama is a Ursid like me now. Stormy said the changes are part of the portal's abilities, and you kno' what, I believe him.". I replied casually with a flair of surprise.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I nodded as I agreed with Silver. "I had to get adapted to the changes whenever I did. I was a dog back in my original world. My mom was human before she became a dog when she went there. I became human after I found out by accident of Mom's secret, and it was a shock to see my fur almost gone, and I had to figure how to walk like a human without my tail, and my senses was dulled then. Then I came here, became a Canid, which is a a combination of dog and human, mainly dog features with human parts.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I hesitate and consider, then spill. "The world I've chosen to go to has dragons of all manners in it, and humans, Vikings, as well. It's . . . you could almost say the 'magic' of the portal knows not only WHERE to send you, but WHEN. I stumbled across some old texts, and with some help, was able to learn some key information that, had it reached certain people and dragons, would've prevented an all out war and many deaths."

I pause again, gathering my thoughts. "I'm half Night Fury right now; a Night Fury is a kind of very, very rare dragon in that world. There are very few of them left, but one plays a very, very vital role in the history of it. Between him and a Viking, they managed to bring temporary peace to their home between the dragons and Vikings. The major wars happened later, but there were things that could've changed, small things, but it would've ended the war in one battle, maybe not even that, and I hope to help things when I've trained enough."

Again, I pause, then press on. "With what Benflight has mentioned, then it's possible I'll turn into a Night Fury when I go. Since I was human, and now I'm half-Night Fury, then it makes sense." I bite my lip, wings fluttering nervously. Did I reveal too much?

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Interestin', lassie. I kno' this may be sensitive, but well, was you' mother a Night Fury? I kno' I saw her that night, but well, I need to understan'.". I asked gently.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"I don't mind." I hesitate, then tell them about the dreams. The dreams where I go to the world, become a Fury myself, and come back. I explain how I injured my forearm and tail in the exact place they are now, in the other world, and how I could feel it as a human, even though there was no sign of injuries.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

"Visions like that are very unique. Back in my original world, my folks and siblings follow this great wolf spirit. Aniu, they call her. She's a spirit guide, and she can grant powerful visions or dreams in times of approaching danger or help. I theorize that the portal is helping you to have these dreams of yours, or you have a spirit guide who's waiting for you.". I reply advising.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Aye, Benny's wise, and perhaps Stormy has a idea or two.". I say curiously.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"The night Lavender came. . .she told me my spirit is rooted deeply in her world, but because I was born in Benflight's mother's world," I nod to him, "my connection there is strong too. Maybe not as strong, but still." I give a one shoulder shrug.

"Lavender was never a human, she's my adopted mom. The story I told Tara about it is. . .close to the truth. I had to humanize dragons and the like. The truth is. . ." I pull my tail around me, wrapping myself with it. "A bit more. . .painful." I finish with a slight wince, fingers brushing over the bandage above the tail fins. They flare wide then pull together tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I waved a hand, "No need to say further, Airi. I trust ya aplenty, and I kno' you're strong. Everyon' has things to keep secret. Just kno' that you got you' clan at base and us as you' friends.". I reply just as I heard steps coming out.

I turned around to see Stormy holding Ama in her new pretty pink dress, and Tara on his right side, looking at us, then staring at Airi.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

Daddy told me that there was a surprise at the back porch, but I didn't realize it was a person, a funnily person at that. I tilted my head curiously. "Who are you?".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Hello, Tara." I smile, revealing inhuman teeth; I'd felt them with my tongue before, and they were the peg-like teeth of a Night Fury; albeit smaller, but still.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

Recognizing the voice, I mewed, "Airi!". and I ran, hugging her happily with my ears pinned back in joy and my tail flicking sideways from right to left.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

A quiet, pained growl escaped, seeing as she'd tread on my tail fins, but I gently scooped her up, being mindful of my bandaged arm, and held her close with the other and my left wing. "That'd be right!" I lightly nuzzled her ears and the top of her head with my nose.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"I missed you, Airi! Papa did your story last night so I could go to sleep, and you aren't going to believe this, but I was there in my dreams, I had wings!". I smiled widely, with my sharp teeth showing.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I smile down at her. "Oh, really?" I wink at her playfully. "What else happened?" I ask, subtly moving forward so I wouldn't be on the very edge of the porch and lose my balance - but in the act of doing so, I DID lose my balance and started to fall back. With a surprised snarl and flaring wings and swishing tail, I somehow found myself upright again -

\- but hovering a foot or two off the ground, wings flapping in huge, powerful strokes, tail stretched out behind me. Tara was still in my arms. I stopped flapping and landed on the ground again, overall surprised and startled at this new development.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, that was cool! I reacted almost like that when I found out about my wings in the dream! I became the co-protector of the stream with Tomarri. She was strange here and there, but she was cool.". I replied excitedly.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I was shocked to see Airi here in a somewhat different form, but she looked fine. Better call Sunrise. I poked John, gestured to give Ama to him. He nodded gently and softly took her in his big arms, enveloping her safely.

I ringed my necklace and waited. "Hello?". replied Sunrise quietly.

I whispered, "Airi's with us. She's a bit hurt but all right. She is different somehow, like half human and half dragon. Tara's very happy to see her. Should I get Clawheart home after this?".

A sigh, then chuckle from Sunrise, "Give her the morning, and bring her after lunch. She's not trained enough yet. Understand, Nightstorm?".

"Crystal clear, my leader. See you after lunch then.". I confirmed quietly. Sunrise grunted slightly and said goodbye. I turned off my necklace, and then went to sit on the bench.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I stare at my wings. I had never really fully spread them out before . . . but each one was at least ten feet long . . . so, twenty feet overall. I . . . hadn't really expected them to be so BIG is all. I realized that I was still clutching Tara below the armpits and gently lowered her.

My arm didn't take to kindly to the sudden rough treatment, but I managed to hold back a snarl in favor of a low hissing noise through my teeth, instead.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Did I hurt you, Airi?". I asked worriedly with my ears pinning back in concern and my eyes wide.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Thanks goodness that Airi is alright. She's clan. _'Sometimes I swear she's adventure-prone.'_ At least she'll be back home with the help of Stormy. She still needs a few days of training and teaching these 'flying' kids before she's fully trained to able to go to her destined world.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

My own ears pricked upright again. "No, Tara. I wasn't ready for the sudden little flight, and my arm got hurt when I came . . ." I answered.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I nodded in relief, "Oh. You looked so cool when you did that. Are you staying a while?".

"Darling, she will be here all morning, but I have to bring her back to the base after lunch; Sunrise's order.". replied Daddy, grabbing my attention.

"Alright, awesome! Did you hear that, Airi? Now, we can have fun!". I laughed in joy and excitement.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod, then think of something, an almost devious smile on my face. Spreading my wings out swiftly, suddenly, I ask, "Is it a bad thing that I have the sudden urge to jump off a tall object?"

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"A tall object? Oh, I got it! Uncle Benny, can she go with you on your solar surfer? I want to watch!". I smiled as a idea came to me and I looked at Benflight.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I widen my eyes in shock and surprise. "Tara, she might be still hurt, and plus, anyway, my solar surfer fits to two humans. A hybrid with the weight of wings and a tail, sheesh, I don't know if Airi could fit on the board.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"A . . .a solar surfer?" I repeat, mystified. "I don't really know what that is." One ear pricks high while the other lowers somewhat, reflecting my perplexed state.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I grin mysteriously, "You'll see when Uncle Benny gets it and shows it off. He'll ride it first so you'll see how he rides it. Uncle Benny, come on, please. You heard us!".

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I sighed, and raked a hand through my hair, "Fine. Why do I get a feeling about this?". I grumbled slightly as I got to the shed next to us, and opened the doors to bring out my beauty. A metal carved board with the finest mini-cannons I ever bought, and the sail amber gold, waiting to be open to receive the sunlight. I look back at everyone who's watching me, and I smiled mischievously. I opened up the sail, and got on the board, and fired up and away. I held on, whooping, doing moves and etc. I look down and wave with a hand.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"That's a solar surfer! The sail takes sunlight as energy, and the mini-cannons give speed. What do you think, Airi?". as I giggled and waved back to Benflight.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I had the sudden, in explicit urge to follow him. I glanced at my wings, my tail fins, the sub-wings. "Well," I grin down at her, taking a few large steps backwards. "I think he's in for a surprise." I finish.

I flare out my wings and flap them hard, up and down, up and down, but don't find myself getting much lift. I frown, then slowly adjust them, not entirely of my own will, then try again; this time I crouch low to the ground, wings lifted high above me, then LEAP! The push down away from the ground is accompanied by a strong downward thrust of my wings.

It reminds me of how other Night Furies would launch straight into the air. And it worked; the same thing that guided my launch position adjusts the flare of my tail fins, sub wings, how I'm flapping my wings; I'm guessing it's my Fury instincts, just . . . subtler, in this half-human form. I managed to catch up to Ben, grinned, did a quick wave, then, with a flick of my tail fins and flap of my wings, I darted farther ahead of him; with speed only another Night fury could match.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

Whoa, holy Aniu! She's fast! I grinned as I fired up again, bursting up to catch up with Airi. We got even and I looked at her, a content smile on her face and is her mark glowing? I whistled, she looked across.

"Watch this!". I called, grinning silly as I tilted my board up, heading up, remembering Jim's words of the trademark free-fall move. _'Feel, Hold, Let go, Free'._ I zoomed up, the sail zipping back on the sail, and held a moment, closing my eyes for a moment, then I opened them, letting go and falling. I grunted and laughed as I did flips, rounds. I whooped as I fell fast, getting close to the ground quickly, then I opened the sail, whooped again, yelling of triumph as I zipped by, catching everyone's faces of awe, shock, surprise, and delight.

I looked up at Airi, waving a hand to her. _'Beat that'._

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I narrowed my eyes, catching the challenge. I flapped my wings hard, pushing for every foot of altitude I could get. When I looked back down, the air felt thin, and everything was tiny dots. I took a breath, let it go, hovering in place; then fell limp. I shut my eyes and dropped like a stone.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Loo' at that! She managed to get close to the stars! Airi's definitely strong!". I laughed in amusement and delight as Ama in my arms cooed.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"She better be. I don't want to see her hurt.". I said commenting.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Airi's wings are so big! They will hold her great!". I gaped surprised and happily.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I murmured to myself, "I'll be a dog's uncle. She's coping the move.". as I watched her fly up then fall.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

The air whistles past my ears and feelers. I'm not in any particular position; I snap my eyes open. The ground is still far below. I open a wing up a little, making resistance. I push out more, and suddenly I'm spinning! It feels out of control, as I spin wildly; and the more I flare out my tail fins or sub wings, or more I flap my wings, the more crazy it gets.

One moment, I see the ground, then next, the sky. At wild angles. too; after a few more seconds, I still, going limp again. Fully limp. My body seems to right itself, if slightly, as I fall. As I go down, closer and closer, I realize how I might not be able to right myself in time; I might crash. I really don't want any broken bones today; so, little by little, I adjust my position, so I'm zooming for the ground face-first, tail streamed behind me and wings tucked in close. I'm getting really close, uncomfortably close to the ground, even for a Night Fury, when I flare out my tail fins, changing my trajectory, and I flare out my wings.

The strain is terrible, but I somehow manage to endure, absorbing more of speed, and swoop up suddenly, and climbing fast, before I have to flap. My tail and wingtips had brushed the ground, it had been so close of a call; but I didn't stop there. I climbed high, not as high as before, but a good two or three hundred feet above the house when I started doing tricks.

Doing tight, banking turns in midair, looking like I was chasing my own tail, doing loops and spins, finding ways to drop like a stone while barely slowing; a sharp jerk upright, then a quick downward stroke to slow myself and stop . . . then drop. The last time I dropped, I felt a certain tugging inside. Something warm wanted to escape my chest and throat. I climbed high swiftly, until they were very small down below, and out a ways, so it'd be more of a downward slope when I dived. When I was ready, I turned back, and dived.

As I went, I opened my mouth wide, and felt a sort of tickling in the back of my throat, a screeching cry escaped me before I breathed out as hard as I could; this was accompanied by a clicking noise and a feeling of something snapping together in the back of my mouth. A plasma blast shot from my mouth. I was temporarily stunned, but kept flying, darting through the wide, purple-blue ring of color that had exploded in midair, just over the porch, doing a loop and roaring loudly, as only a Fury can. It echoed for a long, long ways, probably miles.

I banked a hard left, climbing higher once more, and swooped low down, hovering just over Ben with a wide, toothy grin. "How was that for tricks?" I ask, a small smirk on my face.


	31. Chapter 31

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I gaped at the power and strength she contained, the beautiful moves she performed. "I think you won the challenge, Clawheart.". with the most respect I ever gave.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Wow, you were like swoosh then swish, then that fire blast, and that sound, whoa. You were like awesome!". I squealed and mewed in excitement as I stood at the very end of the porch, my tail flickering in amusement, and my ears pricked up.

(Silver &amp; Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

We said together in a rhythm, "Amazing, incredible.". as Little Ama giggled softly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod shyly. "Thank you. I've never actually flown before; not even as a Night Fury. I'm just a yearling, a kid to them." I explain quietly. My wings feel heavy. My ears and feelers droop. I'm suddenly exhausted. The instincts seems to take over for a moment and simply direct me to land on the closest object . . . . . which turns out to be the solar surfer. My hind paws get a grip on it (I hadn't worn any shoes last night) strong claws wrapping around the edges of the board, while my left front paw grips another edge. My right arm I keep tucked to my chest. The surfer begins to sag under the unexpected wait. I flare out my tail and spread the sub-wings and fins, my wings tucked in close to the rest of me.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I practically felt the strain of the board as it supports Clawheart, and it got somewhat better when she tucked in her wings and arms.

"I got you, Airi.". I smiled at her and brought the solar surfer close to the porch, being level with the floor, giving leverage for Airi to step into the porch.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I hopped off and flopped onto my back with a light laugh. "That was fun. . ." I fidget, finding the position uncomfortable, and roll over onto my stomach, wings drooping over my sides like a tent-blanket thing. I don't really have the energy to move again.

I tuck my head into the crook of my left forearm, sighing sleepily as my tail swishes close, wrapping around me, coiling around my form on the ground. Ears and feelers drooping, my eyes shut and I fall asleep.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"She's sleeping, shh.". I whispered softly to the others.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"I better go to the inn and do my job. It's almost the breakfast rush. Jim's there, and he will help me in the kitchen while, you, Benny, work at the tables, alright?". I replied quietly. Benflight nodded and agreed.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"I will stay here and check on her each half-hour. I need to lay Ama down for her needed rest. Tara, can you stay with Airi?". I asked softly. Tara nodded, and went to go under Airi's wings, and ever so softly to snuggle next to her, heading to sleep as well. I smiled, and I , the others went on our separate ways. _'Sleep well, girls.'_

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Airi shifted slightly when Tara creeped underneath, tail swishing and wing adjusting to accommodate the youngster. Her tail now curled around on the other side, in an almost protective manner around Tara. Airi herself didn't awaken.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I stood at some meadow with ice hanging up and around. It feels so warm and different from home. 'Where am I?' I find that I'm walking on four legs, and my usual clothes gone, just my fur keeping me comfortable. I see so many different giant lizards with wings and tails. I go on walking, ducking and squeezing through small spaces, until I came into this cave place, hearing snores and purrs. I tilt my head curiously at this strange place when something poked me. I mewed in surprise, leapt back to see a small lizard-baby. He looks black like me, his wide green eyes blinking at me. I realize that Airi has these wings and the tail like the lizard, no, what did she say, Night Fury?

I scented that the baby is male. I tilted my head curiously. He purred and mewed, kinda more like a rougher sound than mine. Then I spoke quietly.

"Hello. I think I'm lost.". I reply as the baby stared at me and babbled at me, seeming to sympathize with me. I smiled friendly-like, and he gave a toothless smile, and growled playfully as he crouched at me. I smiled wider, and went to play with him, tousling and doing tag, purrs and laughs filling the silence. I was both gentle and rough with him, since he's slightly smaller than me, but still, roughly the same size as me. I laughed amusingly as he pawed me, teasing me. He mewled happily then he froze, staring at something behind me with horror. I turned around.

A huge Night Fury, with a funny mark that looks like seaweed, growled threateningly, "What do we have here, the runt and a puny cat cub?".. My new friend squeaked in fright and fear, cowering. I growled, wanting to protect him.

"Leave my friend alone. He didn't do anything! We were just playing!". I growled in defense, my claws coming out, my fur bristling.

The Night Fury looked shocked, "A cat that speaks dragon! Impossible!". then he growled, "You need to learn a lesson, feline.". Then he came closer to us, becoming bigger with his wings shadowing over me and my new friend. My new friend cried in fright, mewing out loud for someone. The Night Fury came to slash but I leapt up, backing up, covering my new friend from view, protecting him from this monster. I hissed loudly, slashing my right fore claws at him when the monster came at me, yowling at the pain. Unknowing that the clash of us attracted the other ones from the caves. The monster's muzzle bled, and his eyes glowed in anger, snarling, and coming at me again, when his left paw came at me, I bit hard, he roared, lifting me up from the floor, I swung my legs into his face, making me fall back to the floor. I hissed again as I covered my new friend again, yowling.

"Leave us alone, you monster!". I roared, the sound tiny yet able to be heard. Then he came up again, growling, his fangs gleaming, his muzzle bleeding, and a cut on his right cheek under the eye. I crouched, ready to pounce when suddenly a black mass came out of nowhere, roaring and growling.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I'd awoken in my nest in the Night Fury caves, only to find Toothless gone. I bolted and found him, and a small black cub, and Sea's Weed. I roared and snarled, keeping the two underneath my belly. "Back off!" I roared.

Sea's Weed roared back, lunging. I lunged, tool meeting him halfway. We rolled and tumbled across the ground.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I stared in horror as I heard the familiar voice. Airi! She's a completely Night Fury! She attacked the monster, roaring and tussling. My new friend mewed in fright, and I huddled with him closely.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I shoved him off and leapt back, back arched and teeth bared in a snarl. My bandages had torn loose on my forearm from the brief scuffle, but I wasn't worried. When he lunged again, I made no motion. He seemed briefly surprised, before opening his wings to try and glide over me. I tensed, watching as his mouth filled with a sort of gas . . . . . gas for a plasma blast. I lunged straight upwards, headbutting his chin as hard as I could. Startled, his mouth snapped shut, cutting off the deadly blast before it could properly start. Still in the air, he roughly shoved me away with his fore-paws. I went flying, crashed into a wall, but stood, shook my head and snarled, opening my eyes.

Or . . . I thought I did. I could only see through my right eye; on my left cheek, I felt something wet, warm and sticky. Regardless of my injury, and moved in front of the cub and Toothless. I could see others approaching, and began to feel hemmed in, trapped; but the edge of the cliff was nearby. I roared and threatened to slash at any Night Furies that strayed too close before twisting around and using toothless jaws to grab Toothless and the cat cub with one forepaw before dashing towards the cliff edge. There were roars and cries; both of anger and concern. Remembering instinctively how to take off and fly, I quickly leapt into the air.

It took a few moments and wild flight pattern to adjust to a more stream-lined form, and I quickly darted away. I went as fast as I dared, trying to get away, perhaps find somewhere I'd recognize from watching the movie. Something suddenly moved beneath me, and I nearly panicked and looked down. I looked down with my eyes, not my head, and realized that I was directly above the Snowy Bewilderbeast. I already knew that the Night Fury's Cavern were far, far from Snowy; I was safe. That realization seemed to take all the energy out of my body, while pain quickly kicked in.

My left eye burned like fire, and was bleeding heavily. I took a bit of a nosedive before trying to straighten out. I. . . suddenly felt another presence in my mind, one that was certainly not my own. At first fighting it, I finally gave in and followed its directions, in too much pain to really argue. I landed on something large and white, that was both warm and cold at the same time. A huge, yet soft, rumbling voice sounded from somewhere overhead. I dropped Toothless and collapsed from the pain, directly on top of the cub before everything turned black.

I awoke on the porch with a muted gasp, sitting up quickly just as Tara did at my side . . . wait, did she snuggle up with me when I fell asleep at first? And . . . with both fascination and horror, I realized that she, too, had made the journey there to the other world, because she slept with me.

That was both an exciting yet terrifying thought. What if Sea's Weed had gotten her? He could've KILLED her, and Toothless, and then what would've happened? I didn't want to consider the possibility.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I squeaked in fright as I watched the monster hurt Airi. I yowled slightly as she fell back into a wall, then I saw other Night Furies crowding me and my new friend. He mewed, terrified, and I covered him again, crouching protectively when Airi grabbed us, I in her forepaw and my new friend gently held in toothless jaws. I watched in excitement as I realized that we were close to the cliff, Airi's going to fly again! Hearing roars and growls from the other Night Furies with the monster one sounding angry, Airi leapt off, and flew. I tucked closely in her paw, looking down, seeing things zoom by us, then we came to another place with a giant, no, humorous winged lizard that's snowy white.

I heard a low rumble, gentle yet curious. Then Airi dropped, almost gliding down to land upon the back of the humorous winged lizard, and I saw my new friend being dropped from Airi's jaws, glancing at me and a shadow came over me. I looked up to see Airi falling on me, and I squeaked in concern as I was covered by her, then I woke up.

I startled up, seeing Airi awake as me. Airi was back to herself here, and I was glad to see my clothes and sitting up on two legs. I murmured, "Aww, I was going to cuddle with the little guy. He was so scared back there.".


	32. Chapter 32

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I lightly pawed at my left eye with a worried frown. I still couldn't see out of it. I turned to Tara. "Tara, listen." I say quietly, urgently. "Don't cuddle up with me when I go to sleep, okay?" I ask her. "It's important, Tara. That was a real place; a very real place that could've really hurt you. I would've felt terrible if that happened, because, somehow, I brought you with me by accident. I'm doing this to protect you. Do you understand, Tara?" I finish, a hint of desperation in my voice now.

I'd lost an eye in two worlds; I didn't like where all of this was headed.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Okay, Airi. It's your godmother instincts, after all, and something else there. It's just I think that little guy you grabbed alongside me, I just wanted to play with him. I think I was his first friend. That monster called him runt, Airi, runt!". I replied calmly then angered at the mention of my new friend being called that. "He didn't do anything wrong! He was just playing with me, is all.". I sighed lightly.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I checked up on the city and alley dogs including Alka and Jaru &amp; their litter, and they're doing fine. The floods are actually getting worse in the aftermath of the calm of the storm. I told all apprentices to stay inside HQ while the warriors go out in a borrowed boat to find any stragglers who's stranded out there. If it doesn't let down after lunch, I may need the apprentices and Clawheart once she gets back home from Treasure Planet. _'She's alright there for now, but I need her soon.'_

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I sigh and gently run a hand over her ears and fur. "It's different there, Tara. . .he was born without a Mark," I tap mine, "so, they basically alienate him. I'm not entirely sure why, but from what I've been told so far . . . when a Night Fury -that's what they're called- are sick, or dying or dead, their mark, and the colors on their wings fade away; do you understand? They fade away until there is nothing but black scales, no colored ones."

I pause a moment. "One born Markless might be considered to be sickly because of this, or at least to pass this on to their own offspring. I could be wrong. It could be something else. But things work differently there; I don't know how it works, nor why it happens, but injuries carry over; I get hit on the left eye over there, and now I can't see out of it here. that's why it's dangerous; I'm not sure if getting killed on one side leaves you dead on all sides."

I stop and close my eyes with a sigh, my wings slumping and falling limp around me like a protective blanket.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"A Markless? I suppose that's why he looked so lonely when he met me. It's my fault you got hurt, Airi. It just happened so fast. That cub was so cute, why dare these Night Furys judge him just because he has no mark? I were just playing, then that monster came in. How come he said that I speak Night Fury? I was just talking, warning him away from the little guy.". I pulled my ears curiously as I spoke nervously, then questionably.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Tara, only dragons can speak dragon; other animals can't. That's just the way it works. Night Furies carry their own history, and therefore their own reasons for disliking or hating Markless cubs. that's why I'm trying to learn all I can. It's not your fault what happened; I pulled a fool's move by keeping my eye open like that."

I pause, gathering my thoughts. "Either way, I'll be fine. I'll just try to straighten things out when I return. It'll be alright." I gently pull her into a hug, a wing folding around her as well.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I whispered softly, "Okay, Airi.". as I huddled with her under her wing. After a minute, I lift my head, "Are you hungry? I never got breakfast yet when you came in with Uncle Benny. I can ask Daddy to make something for us.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I nod absentmindedly, lifting my wing and nudging her out with my nose, more Night Fury than human. I stretched out like a cat with a low grumble before laying down at the very edge of the porch. I was flat on my stomach with my wings curled over me, tail pull around to hide my face with a fin.

The right side of my face faced the small yard, and thus I could look around with my right eye. MY ears would be able to detect anyone attempting to sneak up on me.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

"Great! I'll be back, Airi.". I chirped happily as I skipped off the porch into the house.

I look around, smelling things from the kitchen. I walk in, and see Daddy at the stove. "Daddy, we're hungry. What're you cooking there?".

Daddy glanced back at me, smiled, "Hello, darling. I had a feeling that you might be asking for breakfast. So, I got your favorite, bonabeast stew.". I grin, and nod. Daddy grabbed a couple of bowls, and poured contents of the meal into each, with spoons and napkins. I walk over to him, and he put the bowls on a tray, gave it to me to hold. I thanked him, he ruffled my head fur, and I purred at the contact, before I skip carefully out of the kitchen, heading back to the porch.

Airi's still at the same position. "Hey, Airi. We got breakfast! It's bonabeast stew. It's papa's most famous recipe ever! He's awesome at cooking it, through Daddy's a close decent at cooking it.". I hand her bowl and stuff. "Careful, it's hot.". I warned her as I sat down beside her, starting to eat.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I lifted my tail and opened my left eye . . . still nothing. With a sigh, I use my tail to gently push the bowl closer, dipping my muzzle-face, my face down to sniff it. I snort quietly, flicking out my tongue to lap a little of it up. I continue, dipping my face beneath the brim and licking up the broth and chomping down on anything solid my nose or mouth bumps into.

It's pretty absentminded; I'm not really focused on the food. Even as my mind drifts, and my body relaxes, and my eyes become half lidded, I feel as if . . . I can almost hear other things, and smell other things besides the stew . . . and, feel other things, too, like the sharper, returning ache in my right forearm. I just . . . drift. I can hear murmurs and growls and voices, human and dragon, and one, very large, very powerful, but very kind, too. I can pick up the scents of human and dragons, of rock, and, suddenly, of ice and snow and frost; simultaneously I shiver from a chill I can feel encompassing me. It first agitates, then soothes my eye, my tail, my forearm.

I lightly nudge the bowl aside and tuck my head into the crook of my arm. I'm still "drifting", I suppose, not really in any one place, nor every where at once.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I looked out at the girls from the hallway window after the stairs, and smiled as they ate. I heard a whimper from Ama's room, and I walk inside, noticing Ama waking.

"Hello, my little one. Have a nice nap, Ama?". I cooed gently. Ama babbled quietly as she did the 'pick me up' gesture, and I smiled, picking her up, and cuddling her close to my chest.

I sighed lightly, "You are a miracle. Thank the heavens that Sunrise got you safely. It was a surprise that Tara gave you that unique name of yours. Tavamander. A strong, special name for a pretty girl like ya. It's a shock that you look like your papa. Well, at least he knows that he isn't alone anymore, thanks to us and you, little Ama. Now, you must be hungry, eh? I got milk downstairs for ya.".

Ama cooed happily as I carried her out and down the stairs to the kitchen where the lukewarm milk bottle is. I put her in the baby stand as I turn to grab the bottle. Just as I grabbed the bottle, a cry came mixing with a hiss. I widened my eyes, and turned around to see what's hurt Ama, then I gasped loudly, seeing Scroop holding my baby!

"Well, well, hello, little one. Such a ssswett baby.". Scroop hissed.

"Scroop! How did you get out?". I growled threatfully.

"Ssstormy, tsk. Didn't you know that I am able to crawl on walls? It helps to trick ssstupid guards.". Scroop hissed lowly.

I watched him carefully, worried for my baby girl, "Please don't hurt my baby, Scroop!". _'John, where are you? Tara is safe with Clawheart.'_ Then I saw a flash of black in the background behind Scroop, and as it held still for a moment, and I saw pale blue eyes. _'Clawheart! Must stall Scroop.'_

Scroop then interrupted into my thoughts, "Do not get close to me, and I'll ssspare her, fair?". I nodded, and tensed my legs as I held back against the counter.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I KNEW I smelled something weird. Taking a metal pan, I tossed it to the side, tiptoeing quietly the other way when he jerked that way. Getting just behind him, I slowly positioned my tail. I growled lowly, and when he whipped around in surprise, I headbutted him as hard as I could, snatched Ama, and tripped him over on his back with my tail. I snarled lowly, sidestepping when he tried to grab at me, holding Ama close.

He managed to snag my tail, however, and I roared in pain as he grasped the bandage, agitating not only the wound, but falling over, my wings had flared out, smashing into various objects, creating more noise on my sensitive ears and no-doubt bruising them. I held the little cub close, baring my teeth.

If he wanted her, he would have to KILL me first to get anywhere closer than he already was.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I watched Airi rescue Ama, and Scroop got even angered, hissing.

"What the sssnarks are you, creature?". He growled, snapping his pincers. I felt the counter, looking for anything combust as I kept staring at them, Airi tensing as she held Ama. Then I felt a solid spoon of cold metal, and I smirked inwardly, and grabbed it in my right hand.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"A Night Fury." I snapped, feeling the special gas build up in the back of my throat. With a snarl, I opened to fire. "And you're dead." I fired, a small shot, which smacked into his chest. He released me with a howl of pain, collapsing. He wasn't really dead; such a small shot on a large creature? It merely stunned him. I scrambled to my feet, tail flaring behind me, wings twitchy as they folded back.


	33. Chapter 33

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I watched through the porch window after Airi suddenly got up and went into the house, and saw everything. _'Get papa and uncles!'_ I scampered quickly and quietly around the house, dodging the windows, and then ran on to the Benbow Inn after I got into some distance from home. I opened the door, my tail flying.

"Papa, Uncle Jim, Benny!". I shouted in terror as I saw Papa at a table, Uncle Jim and Benny clearing off a couple of tables.

Papa saw me and lumbered over to me, "What's wrong, lassie? Where's the others?".

"Daddy and Airi's in trouble, and Ama's in Airi's arms, and they're with a scary red and black huge spider!". I shouted explaining in a rush.

Papa growled, "Scroop. Tara, stay here with Sarah. I will get them back, I promise. Boys, come with me, we got a pest to deal with. No one threatens my family, not ever". His cyborg eye glowed red as Uncle Benny and Jim came over, and they went out, heading to home. _'Please be okay.'_ I prayed silently to myself as Sarah held me gently.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I lumbered down to my beloved home that holds the rest of my family and Airi, turning my arm into a sword, and noticing that Jim held a gun in his hands, while Benflight brought out his claws, and his fur brickling on end. Morph was becoming alive from sleeping in my pocket, his eyes sharp and protective like mine.

When we got close to home, I whispered to Morph, "Find where they are, don't be seen, and come back to report to me, alright, Morph?". Morph saluted then flew off, squeezing through the front door. _'Please let them be okay. I will kill Scroop if he hurts my Ama or Stormy. Airi can take care of herself.'_

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

My ears were pricked high. My tail was bleeding again. The son of a b*** had a good grip. Handing off Ama to the other person, I kept my eyes on the many-legged creature. Whenever he moved, I bared my teeth in snarl and snapped them, smacking him with my tail, fins flat against the sides.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I held Ama tightly against my chest with one hand as my right hand held the spoon. Airi battled Scroop fiercely. _'She's definitely a warrior.'_ When Airi was thrown to the wall by Scroop, I striked. I threw the spoon against his face, blinding his eyes as he yelped and hissed. He momentarily looked at me, and came closer, his many legs thumping on the floor as I held Ama even closer, my eyes protective and my body tense and ready to run when a howl and growl came from above. I immediately recognized Benflight, and he crashed into Scroop, his claws scratching his face, then a pained howl as Scroop's pincers clasped around Benflight's body, then Airi zoomed back into sight, crashing into the back of Scroop, clawing and biting. Then John and Jim crashed through the front door, with his sword up and sharp and Jim's gun pointing at Scroop.

When Benflight kicked off Scroop with his legs, squirming out of his pincers, he held back and assisted me and Ama to run out of the kitchen and harm's way, everything became hell.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

_/ENEMY!? ENEMY!? ENEMY!?/_ my mind shrieked relentlessly, and I stopped holding back; I lunged, teeth digging into the back of his neck, claws frantically tearing up his back.

Screams, shouting, a metallic taste in my mouth, in the air a red liquid . . . .

Clawheart, lost in her Fury instincts, was practically mauling Scroop, teeth biting hard into his neck, shaking her head, all four paws and sharp claws shredding whatever skin it could reach. Even though dead, she kept doing it, wings flaring open and snapping shut, tail swishing wildly, growls and small roars and hissing escaping her.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I watched with horror at Airi's power. Jim looked full of shock and fear yet his eyes were strangely awed. I saw Stormy holding Ama, close by Benflight, coming up to us.

Stormy whispered, "Her animal instincts are overwhelming her. You have to get her to stop!".

Sharply, I whispered "How?".

Benflight then replied, "Settle her down, talk to her, make her listen to you.". I nodded, and walked over to the terrible sight. I gulped.

"Lassie, please stop. Ye done it, Airi. Please look at me. Clawheart, please, don't let yourself be driven. You are stronger than that. Remember, I told ye earlier. You saved us.". I continued gently and softly as I watched Airi.

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

The dragon girl whipped her head up, ears pricked. She turned her head, catching sight of the others; her ears and feelers flattened and she showed her teeth wit ha threatening snarl. Her pupils were narrowed to small slits, enhancing the aggressive and feral look about her, covered in blood, wings spreading out to make her look even bigger than she already was.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I kneeled still at Airi's feral look, slightly changing my sword back into my arm, and giving a signal to the others behind me to calm down.

I continued softly and gently, "Airi, I know ye must be confused right now. Ye're a godmother to Ama. Remember Tavamander? She's safe, so is Stormy and Tara. Jim, and Benflight's safe too. And so am I. But, right now, please calm down. I know ye're a Night Fury, but please, the danger is gone now. The enemy's dead. What would your mama say?".

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

At first, she'd seemed to start to calm at this, ears perking barely and wings lowering, head tilted. Mostly, she'd seemed confused; and then he mentioned her mom. The aggression was back immediately, and she roared, ear-shattering, making as if to lunge and attack, before turning tail and crash-bashing her way out the window.

Scroop's blood had already started to dry on her, but there was flesh blood on the jagged pieces of glass still standing; her blood, and a tear on her wing.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I heaved heavily as I set back on my bum, shocked at Airi's changes of reaction. 'Why did I mention Lavender, for stars' sake?'. I sighed, supposing that I thought talking of her mom would make Airi settle down, but it looks like I was wrong.

"John, are you all right?". Stormy worriedly asked as he ran over to me, checking on me as he cuddled Ama close.

I nodded, "Yes, laddie, I'm fine, but apparently Airi is not. We better find her before she causes panic in town or worse.".

"You and the boys better find Airi, John. I'll go to the inn and check on Tara, and see if I will talk to Captain Amelia about our dilemma. I hope she will hold the cops and etc back for awhile. I'll call Benflight when I'm done, and he'll tell you all, okay?". Stormy replied sternly and calmly. I nodded, and got up steadily, kissed Stormy and Ama, before I huddled with the boys and headed out in the direction where Airi is seeming to be going at.

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

The young Fury was scared and confused. She didn't know where a safe place was, and where to look for one. Her wing was hurt; she wouldn't be able to fly for long. Smashing through the glass face-first had gotten cuts on her face, mostly her cheeks, jaw, and forehead, as well as additional cut on her arms. As a full-out Fury, with tough scales, she would have barely been affected, perhaps just agitated, by the glass. As a human, with softer human skin, was another matter entirely.

Instincts still in control, she instead searched out somewhere that would feel safe. Somewhere high up, but hidden, and as far from humans as possible. She ended up near the cliffs were Jim had practiced using his Solar Surfer thing before(in the movie). She crouched on the edge, panting heavily from exhaustion and pain, peering over.

There was a tiny ledge farther down. Spreading her wings wearily, she jumped and glided down. There was a small crack, big enough for her to squeeze into; if she didn't have wings and a tail. So, she launched herself off backwards and hovered in place. Opening her mouth, she fired one, two, three times at the crack with her plasma blast.

Altogether, it was like a mini explosion, the sound echoing very far throughout the canyons. Landing back on the ledge, she used her uninjured right wing to scoop away stray dirt and rocks, crawling deep inside. A human would have to stoop down low to even see inside. It was twenty feet deep into the cliff face, but ten feet in, you had to get on your hands and knees to get any further, leaving her out of reach.

The ledge was barely three feet out from the cliff face, making it easier to not be detected; besides the blood trails that were apparent, leading inside. She slowly lapped at the wounds she could reach, tiredly and warily watching out for anything that might try to enter. By the time anyone found her, however, her head had already dropped onto her forepaws.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

Sure enough, Stormy got to explain everything and Captain Amelia told her that we had two hours to find her until she couldn't hold the cops anymore, and Stormy got the message to me through our totem necklaces. I told Jim, and Silver of it, and we agreed to split to certain areas, Silver to the town, Jim to the outskirts, and I to the cliffs, by using my solar surfer. For a hour, I searched carefully around the mines, construction areas, and the sides of the cliffs.

I was hovering westward of the cliffs, and noticed that the terrain wasn't normal with a rather big hole dug. I looked closer, and the hole looked burnt like made by blasts, and dots of red, and immediately I realized it was blood. Airi had blood on her!

I called through my necklace to Stormy of the news, and hovered closer, stepped into the ledge, grabbing my surfer when the sail went down, put it down on the ledge. I kneeled down, looked down, and didn't see anything good, so I crawled deeper and deeper, smelling the blood and a heavy musk leading me to see Airi unconscious. I sighed lightly as I noticed that she looked somewhat cleaner, but still ruffled and dirty. Cautiously, I laid my head under her nose, and felt her breath. _'Good, she's asleep.'_ I drew back my hand, and looked back through the tunnel to see some light peeking through at the entrance.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

One ear flicked up, and I opened my eye with a low grumble. I couldn't see anything. I opened my other eye. I could just make out a silhouette through the haze. MY face and arms and wings hurt, and trickles of something warm and wet dripped from them. I tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position, only to snarl in pain.

Whoever was there leapt back, and I squinted, trying to see who it was. Everything was beginning to blur, and I whined in confusion. Where the heck was I? How'd I get here? Why does everything hurt? I drew back when I spotted something similar to a pistol, voicing a warning growl that sounded more pained than threatening.

I pushed back, wedging myself into the smallest space, out of reach. My pupils were wide, human. My tail flicked uneasily. Everything hurt . . . oh god . . .my head dropped down, ears drooping with a low whine.


	34. Chapter 34

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

I watched Airi carefully, and noticed that she was back to her senses. "Airi? It's me, Benflight.". I whispered gently as I heard her pained whines and growls.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Blood . . .it was everywhere. On me, coming FROM me, puddling underneath my limp form, the scent heavy in the air, filling my nose and not allowing another scent to come in. My ears perked again, slightly, at the voice, but I couldn't focus on the words, no matter how I tried.

I managed a low, pained keening sound, lifting my head a little, then dropped it, exhausted, eyes drooping shut and ears going limp. My tail and wings went limp, too. Everything was coming through a thick fog and fading away . . .

(Benflgiht's P.O.V.)

"Oh, stars! Hold on, Airi, others are coming to help you.". I crepted closer, and laid my hands on her shoulders, and sighed of relief and worry that she was still breathing but losing blood, too much. I lifted her up gently over my back, and balanced carefully as I crawled back to the ledge, the sun sinking below the cliffs. I heard a rumble nearby, and I saw a boat. I recognized Stormy and Silver. They hovered closer.

Silver replied, "Benny, lad, is Airi all right?".

I shook my head frantically, "She's losing blood, guys! We better get her to the inn and get a doctor and Sarah to see to Airi!". They nodded, and with careful handling, assistance, we got Airi into the boat. I powered up my surfer as they powered up the boat, and we zoomed up and off, quickly getting to the inn. We got there, and once more, we carefully got Airi out of the boat, and into the inn, heading to her present room, calling Sarah over, leaving Tara with Captain Amelia who I noticed. We laid her on the bed, and Sarah began checking on everything, stopping the blood the best as she could, and bandaging every visible wound. _'Please have Airi come back to us, Lord. She has done so much for us.'_

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Everything was a blur . . . .foggy. things seemed to come to focus for a moment, then slip back. dragon voices, human voices. . . .everything aching sharply or numbed by icy cold. Hands on me, or muzzles nudging me . . . .I wasn't sure where I was or what was going o_n._

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I looked at Airi, "Lassie, you are a strange girl, love and pain at every corner.". I murmured softly as Sarah continued to look over her.

"Well, you all saved her in time. She is a tough one, it's a wonder that she's able to move and all like this. She did lose a lot of blood, but she'll pull through. She'll probably be needing to rest for the afternoon.". Sarah professionally replied to me, Jim, and Benflight. I sighed in relief as I heard a babbled sob, and another sigh of deep exhaustion.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Slowly, very slowly, the fog seemed to disappear. It was late at night; that much I could sense intuitively. When I tried to shift, however, I hissed in pain. Bandages were wrapped around my arms, my feet, over my face and ears, my tail, a large one on my left wing . . .my WING. I started to panic, trying to push myself upright, ears twitching, pained, but trying to hear anything, holding in my snarls.

Last I remembered was that weird creature holding the baby . . . then, wedged deep underground with someone moving towards me, blood everywhere; on me, the ground, its scent thick in the air. I didn't know what was going on.

(Sunrsie's P.O.V.)

Stormy told me everything from Scroop to Airi's condition, and I was shocked. I was relieved that Airi was safe. As for my situation at base, the floods thankfully let down after noon, and settled down throughout the afternoon, with the warriors rescuing a nice amount of stragglers; two small ones, three medium ones, and a particular big one. I told everyone that the dogs will be kept safe and dry for awhile until the surface say that it's safe out there. I came to rest next to Alka and Jaru, protectively watching over the newborn boys for the night with some warriors resting with other dogs, and the rest down in their rooms below.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I couldn't sleep, so I crept from my bed with Stormy in a guest room since our house is somewhat in a mess. I walked down the stairs, lit up my pipe, and as I got near Airi's room, I heard shifts and sounds coming from there. I opened the door softly, and glanced inside to see Airi moving. I moved inside, closing the slightly open door, looking at Airi as she stared at me with confused wide pale blue eyes, her bandages dark yet covering everywhere. I frowned to myself in thought.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Blood; my nose seemed filled with it's scent, blocking out most others, and I couldn't raise my ears high enough, because of the pain. My wing was my largest concern; I couldn't fly. Without flight, I was even more defenseless than I already was.

When the door opened, I froze, my head slowly tracking the silhouette. When it approached, and I raised my hackles and snarled, glaring, trying to hide my weakness and pain.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Relax, Airi. It's me, Silver. I came to check on ye, lassie.". I replied calmly as I cradled my pipe in my cyborg hand and my cyborg eye lighting up a soft yellow as I looked at Airi, who's tensed.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I remained tense, watching him warily, then slowly lowered myself back down with a grunt of pain. It hurts, really, really bad, but I'm not about to show anyone.

"W-what . . .happened?" I get out, a pained hiss interrupting my words.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I hummed in thought, carefully considering my words, "Do ye 'member anything?". I asked gently.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I squirmed with pained hisses and growls until I was on my stomach, and not putting pressure on my wings anymore. "Lil' bit . . ." I grumbled. "There was that one . . . thing, and he had Ama." I snarled a little at this memory, squinting as I tried to recall. "Then . . .I was underground somewhere, there was a lot of blood, and someone else was there. . . " I shake my head a little, then wince. My ears HURT.

"Nothing else, really . . . It's all foggy . . ." I mumble, managing to stick my nose in the crook of my elbow, gazing out at the cyborg.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Oh, yes. That creature ye saw was Scroop, a unfortunate person who was in jail. He had a particular jest toward Stormy and Jim, and... especially me. And when you were underground, Benflight was there, and he was helping you for, you were losing a lot of blood.

You see, ye got into a nasty squabble with Scroop while protecting Ama and Stormy. Tara was safe and managed to get to me and told me what happened. I, Jimbo, and Benny got there, and there was a mess, and well, 'ur instincts took over, and ye killed Scroop. I tried to calm ye down, but you 'ere still wary, so you busted out, and got to th' cliffs where Benflight found you later.

We got called by Benflight, and Stormy, I came to you two, and carried ye here to the inn where you had to be bandaged and checked over by Sarah. We 'ere worried bout ye, lassie, and 'ere relieved when we heard that you will pull through.". I explained slowly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

My eyes were wide, pupils shrinking somewhat from their original from the wider, squarish appearance. "What?" I got out. Everything seemed silent, a ringing in my ears. "I did what?" I repeated. _I killed someone? But I wasn't . . .I didn't remember . . ._I suddenly felt numbed to my surroundings, horrified.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I moved slightly, closer to Airi. "Airi, I understand ye had to do it to protect my family, and I am grateful for it. Yes, it was a horrible thing, but ye had to understand that Scroop was evil and he had intended to threaten me by getting close to Stormy and Ama.". I explained somberly yet gentle with my cyborg eye mixing between yellow and red.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

As he got closer, my eyes snapped back to him. I still felt numb. " . . ." I couldn't get any words out, only a whimpering whine. Exhaustion creeped back up on me; my head dropped onto my forearms, eyes slipping shut, ears drooping. Even my tail stopped twitching.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes as I watched Airi faint out of exhaustion, and came even closer, feeling her gently, sighing softly as I realized that she's shocked of the news I said. "Oh, Clawheart. Ye are a true warrior, ye will face many great things, and ye will grow to be mature and wise from 'ese lessons someday.". I murmured softly as I watched her gently.

"Lavender, if ye are there, please help her move from this horrible day.". I prayed quietly. Then I moved away with a last glance at Airi, opening the door quietly and closing it softly after I walked out, heading back to my room to sleep and think.

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Clawheart slept quietly the rest of the night, and well into the next evening before awaking. Even so, she still felt tired and weak, from the whole ordeal and her wounds.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

I was concerned for Airi since she slept for almost two days, but Sarah said it was normal for a person from a hard ordeal like she had on that fateful day. I was the one who noticed that Airi was awake after I finished my breakfast with the family. I came in, and saw that she is up.

"Airi, thank goodness you're awake. You're have been sleeping for almost two days already. John told me what happened, and we won't talk about that if you don't want to. Tara was so worried and has been asking for you. I informed Sunrise on everything and she accepted that you had to rest and heal before you are able to go back to HQ. So, anyhow, are you okay?". I replied clearly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I grumbled out a muffled "No. . .", still groggy, nose tucked into the crook of my arm. It hurt to move and I was hungry. At the moment, I either wanted to go back to sleep forever or get something to drink. There was an awful metallic, coppery taste in my mouth.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"Oh, I see. You must be hungry, huh? Do you want bonabeast stew since you seem to like it aplenty?". I ask gently.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I manage a shrug, grumbling wordlessly again. Everything hurts . . moving my ears hurt. Whatever Viking god decided I needed some form of punishment, please make it stop. I've had more than enough of this. I tuck my face down further, closing my eyes. My tail tip twitches; well, I can be thankful that my sub wings and tail fins didn't get damaged, only the one wing.


	35. Chapter 35

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"All right then. I'll be back in a bit, Airi.". I chirped gently as I got out of her room and headed to the kitchen downstairs.

I looked around the corner and saw John at the stove, quickly cooking a meal here and there, remarkably fast with his cyborg arm to help things along. "John, hey, honey.". I reply loudly as I walked over.

John looked at me, "Ahh, Stormy. How's the lassie? Awake yet?".

"Yep, she is awake, through I think her wounds are bugging her. I figure she needs something strong to eat, so bonabeast stew, please, John.". I reply calmly. John nodded, and went through the motions to make the famous recipe. When he finished, he handed a bowl of its contents, and gave me a kiss.

"Well, if this doesn't cheer Airi up, I might have to try 'her things to help her along.". John chirped thoughtfully. I nodded and thanked him, and walked back up, and into the room.

I smiled softly at Airi, "Hey, I got your bowl.". I put it on the sheets, close to her. Then I leaned back on the wall nearby to watch her.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I lifted my head, and winced, ear twitching rather than perking. I nosed the edge of the bowl. With a forepaw, I slowly pulled it closer. I sniffed, nose wrinkling a little. With a dull growl of pain, I pulled the bowl closer, dipping my face inside and lapped up a little broth. It helped with the taste in my mouth, but I didn't feel very hungry.

I lapped up a little more, then nudged the bowl away, lowering my head with a quiet mewling grumble of pain, hiding my face behind both forearms.

(Nightstorm's P.O.V.)

"Is that it, Airi? I don't blame ya. You must be feeling tired. Why don't you settle down and get some more rest?". I suggested softly as I grabbed the bowl. "After all, your wounds need time to heal, through I have a feeling that you probably will have a few more scars to add among that stomach scar from the gang battle.". I winked gently with a smile before I headed out from the room with a last nod toward Airi as I closed the door.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I only grumbled quietly, shifting around more once the door was shut and his footsteps faded away. It was hard to get comfortable; what the heck cut me up this bad? I don't remember getting into it that bad with . . .with that Scroop, that guy, that bad. What happened? I got a little bit more comfortable, then drifted off again, my right wing covering most of my curled up body like a blanket, tail curled up around the outside of it.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I just got informed by Stormy about Airi, and I was feeling better. I was so worried about her, with everything that happened over there. Scroop was looking for vengeance on Silver, Jim and Stormy, yet Airi stopped that, saving the family from harm. I wonder if Lavender saw everything. She must be really angry at Scroop yet be worried about Airi. After all, she is Lavender's daughter. (smirks) Lavender is probably punishing Scroop off to hell. 'Who knows?'.

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Clawheart grumbled and whimpered in her sleep. The bed was unfamiliar to her, as a human and as a dragon. With a groggy snarl, she lifted her head and half fell, half slithered off the bed, crawling underneath before curling into a tight ball, so she couldn't be seen. Comforted by the darker, cave-like space, she drifted off again with a low murmur.

(Benflight's P.O.V.)

After a hour, it was my turn to check on Airi. I came in, and didn't see her anywhere, then I heard a low growl and meow. I peeked under to see Airi sleeping and curled into a ball. She looks so tired. I want her to be stronger once more. _'Aniu! Of course, I can ask Sunrise to go ask Aniu to help heal Airi!'._

I got up, and crept out of the room, ringing on the necklace to call Sunrise.

"Oh, Benflight, what's up?". she replied.

I whispered excitedly, "I got a idea! Look, you're a spirit guide, right? And since you have Aniu on your side, maybe she could help heal Airi!".

I heard Sunrise sigh, "No, Benflight, I don't know of that. Aniu guides these who requires powerful dreams or visions, she's a spirit guide, and she may not be powerful enough to heal Airi. No, I believe Airi has to heal on her own, understand?".

I oohed heavily, "Yes, Sunrise. I understand. It's just...Airi deserves to get better and stronger.". Sunrise sighed and said 'goodbye' to me before signing off from the necklaces, and I turned off mine. _'Oh, well, it was worth a try. Maybe Sunrise was right. Airi is human in many ways like me and her.'_

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Clawheart didn't move from her position under the bed for a long, long time, curled into a tight, bandaged bundle, uninjured wing curled around her tightly. As she shifted in her sleep, there were occasional growls and whines of pain, but she didn't wake.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I checked on Airi after Benflight said that she was under the bed. I saw that she was sort of in a hibernation, and occasionally on each day for a week, I put a bowl of bonabeast stew with her so she will eat on her needs.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

The days began to blur together. It was wake up, eat if there happened to be something just outside the little den, sleep some more, occasionally shift around to try and get comfortable with my wounds, wash my paws and face with my tongue, sleep some more.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I checked on Airi as usual, and noticed that she was looking a lot better, a bit underweight, I think, but she's managing fine. On the start of the second week, I changed from bonabeast stew to beef roulades, a favorite food that Sarah likes. She said it's very hearty, slighter stronger than bonabeast stew and more calories. So, I made it, and gave it to Airi, hoping that she might eat it more often than she did with bonabeast stew, continued it for all week.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I blinked my eyes open with a wide yawn. It was very dark . . . what happened? Oh, my wing. Right. I lowered my right wing, looking out from . . . under a . . .bed. O-kay, what is happening here? I slowly crawl out, sitting back with a low grunt. MAN, I'm sore. My ears flick up, and I hiss, reaching up to rub them. They sting kinda bad. . . I pause when I see the bandages on my arms. I lower them, flipping them, palms up, palms down.

_Bandages._ I frown, confused. "What is going on here. . ?" I mutter, reaching a hand up to my face, to rub my eyes. I freeze mid-yawn. There are bandages on my face, too. I'm starting to get scared. When the door opens unexpectedly, I fall to all fours with a warning growl, then shake my head, confusion deepening. Why did I just do that?!

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I opened the door as usual, heard rustles, and saw Airi awake and out from the cave of the bed, myself holding a bowl of beef roulades. Airi growled then stopped, looking confused.

"Airi, welcome back to the living. Looks like ye just woke from your hibernation. Ye lookin' a whole lot better!". I smiled widely.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I raise myself to my feet, arms hanging out awkwardly at my sides. "What. The freaking heck. Is going on?" I ground out, trying to stay calm.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Ye don't 'member what happened weeks ago, do ye? Ye got hurt, and Sarah had to bandage ye up, then you went to hibernate under the bed with me giving you a meal everyday, and now, ye're all better.". I replied confusedly as I look at Airi's confounded look.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Who? Where am I?!" I demand, backing away, ears lying flat to my skull, tail flicking uneasily.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Airi, please settle down. Sarah is Jim's mom. She's very hospitable. And ye're in 'ur room, the one ye 'ere staying the night when you came here from base.". I reply easily as I gestured with my hands for her to calm down.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I flick my ears, wincing at the sting. "How did I get hurt?" I demand instead, but try to tone it down a little. Not sure how successful I was. I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling my right wing over myself. Then, I shuffle my legs and arms so I'm crouching, ready to pounce or fly away. I curl my tail carefully over the front, trying to relax.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I wince visibly as memories of Scroop's demise filled my mind, fresh like it just happened yesterday, only actually happened two weeks ago. "How do I say this? Ye got into a fight with an old enemy of mine who intended to threaten Ama and Stormy. They escaped, with me, Benflight, and Jim coming in after being alerted by Tara. Once Stormy and Ama was out of harm's way, ye, well, reacted very strongly.".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"What did I _do_?" I ask, a growing dread appearing in my stomach. I glance at my left wing, frowning at the bandage. Moving it closer, I use my sharp teeth to start tearing it off. It's kinda hard, I have to gnaw on it a little before I can actually tug it off, but it's better than nothing. I catch the other person eyeing me strangely, but ignore it.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Are ye sure ye want to know? 'Cause ye reacted badly last time I told ye.". I reply curiously and sadly as I stare at Airi, opening up her bandages. I could see a couple of faint scars on her wing, then she continued up to the tail, her face as well. No scars on them, through her ears had a narrow cut each.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Just tell me." I reply, starting to gnaw on the bandages on my arm. I stop when I smell blood, then continue, ducking my head down beneath both my wings, trying to hide the injuries. The cuts are shallow, but very straight and thin. I don't think a knife nor claws could've made these. I already tore up the bandages with my teeth, so I carefully lick the wounds clean, instead.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

"Ye are a stubborn lass, Airi, but alright, I'll tell ye." I reply flustered, "The enemy ye fought, he met...Death...after ye went overboard, 'ur instincts came out. I apologize to say this; ye 'ere not yourself.". I finally spat out slowly.


	36. Chapter 36

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I raise my head and lock eyes with him, reaching my still-bandaged right arm up to wipe at the small bit of blood on my chin and lips. I finally shrug and turn my attention to my right arm, slowly unraveling the bandages instead of chewing on them. The wounds on my left arm are bleeding some, but I ignore it. It'll be fine.

"So? He tried to kill them, so I kill him instead. Your point?" I demand, glancing at him over my wing. I carry on before he can answer. "What about my other wounds? They're too straight and thin and long to be from claws or a knife."

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I gulp soundly, then reply steadily, "Yes, he threatened my family, ye protected them, but the truth is, ye didn't kill him simply. Ye..mauled him..in front of everybody including me who was there. It...was...horrific. And for the wounds, ye busted out of a window after I tried to calm ye when ye were still influenced by 'ur instincts.". with my cyborg eye shining a sad gold.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

"Hm . . . stupid glass. What's the bloody point of it?" I mutter, sniffing over the wounds on both arms. they'll be fine. A little spit, and they'll be good. Maybe another bandage would be good . . . some cobwebs and leaves . . . now where to find . . ? I realize what else the man said, looking up over my wing again.

"Maul, kill, same thing. He's dead and no longer a threat. What's your point?" I press, a bit of glare in my eyes before turning my attention back to my arms. I give my right, which seems to be a little worse then my left, a few more laps, ignoring the way the man squirms. It's a Night Fury thing, he has no right to judge me! I wrap the bandage back around, ignoring that it's already blood-stained.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I squirm slightly as I saw Airi's fierce glare, and sighed, "Aye, it is the same thing, but my point is; ye kept mauling him after he was 'ready dead, and ye 'ere so feral. It was..like ye couldn't stop. Ye didn't even notice us. Ye..'came a bloodthirsty monster.". I spat out tensely.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I glared at him, ears flattening. I bare my teeth. "Oh, so just because I have teeth and claws, I'm some sort of terrorist?!" I demand, rising slightly on my back legs, tail supporting me, wings flaring out slightly. "Is that what you're implying?!" I snarl, teeth clacking.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I growl slightly, my cyborg eye then glowing red, "Clawheart, ye may have teeth and claws, but ye 're not a terrorist or monster. It was 'ur instincts that overdriven ye into oblivion. I thought ye said tha' Night Furies are protective, but 'ey have control. Ye didn't have control.". I snapped at Airi frustratingly.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I snarl in reply, hackles raised. There was a red tinge to my vision. Everything suddenly seemed to be leaning towards me. The space was to small, I couldn't move my wings! TRAPPED!? I shrank down into a crouch, growling, eyes darting frantically for some way out.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I block the door, "Don't ye dare, Airi Clawheart Draco! I may be a retired pirate, but I can still stop ye!". I growled warningly as my cyborg parts whir furiously. "Tara and the others are here in this inn, so if ye hurt yourself or scare the others further, ye won't leave this room until ye settle down. Tara said ye promised to protect her no matter what, ye don't want to break that promise, do ye?!".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Fear! Panic! Trapped! I'm TRAPPED!? I lower myself further, growling in warning, pupils shrinking. I don't know if he can detect my fear, but I can't-! Need out!? Sky!? With my stance, I was probably threatening, but I needed out!? OUT!?

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I tense, my cyborg parts ready to move at my motion, I calmly called out, "Airi, please settle down! If ye settle down, ye may be allowed to go outside. Oh, stars, what can I make ye calm down?! Okay, Sunrise has been concerned 'bout ya, back at base. 'Member base? Ye are a warrior!".

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Practically flattening myself to the bed, wings flaring out suddenly as far as they can go, tail smacking against the wall painfully. I feel like I'm being crushed. My arm still aches sharply. I need out, OUT!? I keep my eyes on him, but don't move. A strangled whimper escapes my throat, but I try to keep it in. Oh gods, help.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I widen my eyes at her fear, Airi acting like a frightened animal, and sighed heavily. I opened the door behind me slightly, and keeping my cyborg ear to listen to her, I peeked out to see Jim.

"Jimbo! Airi is scared. Could ye open up the big window at the end of this hallway? I think Airi needs to clear her head somewhat, since I ain't getting anywhere with her.". I called to him. He nodded curiously with a confused look in his eyes, then walked to the end of the hallway far behind me and Jimbo, and opened the window all the way. He stood way back against the side wall, waiting.

I nod, hearing rustles inside the room, then I peek back in to see Airi wide-eyed, I smile sadly, then I stand aside, opening the door all the way for Airi to see.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I tense when he moves, freezing when I see the door. It can't be that easy . . . can it? After several long moments, I lunged for the door. The man yelped and dodged aside, but I wasn't aiming for him at all. I very nearly slam into the wall of the place outside. Eyes darting left and right, I took off, aiming for the opening.

Just remembering something about see-through walls and wounds tied into one, I fire a plasma blast as I approach. It sails through, harmlessly bursting several yards outside in a ring of purple and noise. I dive out, flare my wings, and am off like a shot; heading for the one place that was recalled as vaguely-safe.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as I lumbered up to the window opening with Jim shocked, following slightly behind me.

"I presume the lassie will be at 'he cliffs in her cave. We will give her awhile to think and clear out her mind.". I murmured loudly to him as I stared out to the sky. Jim nodded.

He then asked, "What about her wounds?".

"Aye, these wounds. I saw 'hey look much somewhat better, through I have a feeling Airi will fix them somehow, given her heritage.". I replied thoughtfully. Jim looked at me curiously then nodded.

"Come on, lad. We better tell the 'thers downstairs of 'his dilemma.". I reply calmly. Jim again nodded, then we walked downstairs to the kitchen through to Stormy and the others at our usual tables. _'I hope I'm right of this. Airi, ye better be alright soon.'_

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I climb as high as I can into the sky, slowing only when the air is thin and everything's a blur on the ground. I pant as I continue, forward, not up. I shake my head. _'What was all that? The growling, the snarling . . . did I really do that?'_ I question myself as my head clears. It's a blur, but . . .didn't he say I killed someone? I tore him apart, even afterwards?

"Oh gods . . ." I mutter, lowering my head and raising my hands to hide my face. Horror and dread are churning in my gut. And why the heck did I act like that?! I was snapping at him and being sharp . . . looking back on it, it feels like it came from an entirely different person, not me.

Not me at all. What is happening to me?! I suddenly feel very alone.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

The past two weeks had been routine, having patrols and mentors training apprentices, and luckily the surface announced that the floods receded two days after we rescued the stragglers, and the city is messy right now, but it's safe. So all the dogs left including Alka and Jaru. Their pack helped carrying the litter home. The puppies opened their eyes and are stronger now. And one of them was named after me in a varied slightly changed name of mine, which is Sari.

I just got informed once again by Stormy of Airi's abrupt leaving from the inn. I sighed. _'At least Airi is all better somewhat.'_

**-Hi, everybody. I'm sorry to inform you that Liliana Dragonshard has retired from our story, and gave me the responsibility to continue it myself. I accepted, of course. i will do my best alone, but it won't be the same without my dear old friend. If there is anyone who wants to give ideas or anything, pm me, and I will consider them. Thank you, and continue on to view the rest of my stories or my old friend, Liliana Dragonshard's stories, for I have the time to think on future chapters of this story. -DimensionTraveler23**


	37. Chapter 37

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I flew on, thoughts whirling furiuously in my mind, heaving relieved sighs as I came closer to my proclaimed cave where I recognized my faint scent and old traces of blood. _Did I really bleed that bad? _I landed on the ridge, my tail and wings slumped and rustled against the rough ground, I look over my shoulder to see a faint gold light over the cliffs. _The sun. The reds and oranges of the cliffs are pretty._ I clacked my teeth, sighed, and turned as I lifted my tail off the ground, and folded back my wings, wincing as my wounds tingled in pain. _Better fix them up when I get inside, yeah, dragon spit. Joy._

I crept inside the cave, walking through the tunnel, and then laid down in a very faintly scented familiar spot of mine. With determination, I began to fix my wounds with dragon spit, and I felt much better then. Then I turned back to my thoughts. _I can't believe I argued with Silver. He is right in many ways. I am a warrior. I am not a monster, for gods' sake! Through I kinda reacted badly when that creepy guy threatened Ama, and Stormy. What did Tara say? I am a godmother and I do care and protect for my goddaughter,_ Ama. I sighed, and rested my head on my arms, my tail curling around my body. Wanting to talk to someone, even Toothless, I went to sleep by singing my lullaby, and I fell into darkness.

Soon, I heard warbles, and rumbles. I woke up to see lush greenery with familiar ice around. My body felt stiff. I stretched my paws, flapped my wings a few times. A excited mewing reached my ears as a familiar Toothless came into me, purring and warbling. I sighed, nuzzling him gently, hugging him with a paw happily.

"The little one was very worried for you. I healed you, youngster. How are you feeling?". rumbled a soft yet regal voice. I looked up to see Snowy, the great bewilderbeast, smiling at me. I felt awe, respect, power, safety in his presence.

I bowed my head low, "I feel much better, my Alpha. Thank you for looking after my little brother while I was unconscious. May I ask how long I was out of consciousness?". I asked respectfully.

"Two days, youngster.". Alpha Snowy rumbled softly. _Two days? When I was back at the inn, Silver said I was there for two weeks! Must be a time thing or something._

I nodded slowly, "Thank for telling me that. Are the other Night Furies mad at me?". I asked curiously.

"I do not know, Claws of Defending Heart, but Dark Star was here. He seemed very perilous toward the little one.". Alpha Snowy replied curiously.

I furrowed my eyes, "Dark Star is the cub's father, but he never claimed it due to the point that the cub is a Markless.". I reply slowly, then said carefully, "I prefer Clawheart, my Alpha.".

"A Markless? It's a rare sight to see such a young Markless these centuries, indeed. I heard the legends and stories of the Night Fury clan, and I ask you, Clawheart, to look after that brother of yours, for I fear he will have to face many hardships in his future if he lives on from now, of course. I have told Dark Star to keep you in their caverns for the week after you were due to wake, then you must leave this nest with the cub, due to Dark Star's insistence". Alpha Snowy sighed and rumbled wistfully, then sadly.

I nodded, little Toothless playing with my tail, and pouncing around my body. I purred, then thrilled softly to him. Toothless came to me, and nuzzled my snout from under. I again purred, then sighed. I thanked Alpha Snowy respectfully. He nodded with a gentle rumble and purr. I nudged Toothless, and he warbled curiously. I led him, half-heartedly remembering the way back to the Night Fury caverns.

We came in, and I saw elders, adults, youngsters, fledglings staring furiously and glimmers of surprise in their eyes. I snorted, putting Toothless under my body, protectively keeping him safe from any mad/angry ones. I recognized Sea's Weed nearby, and I heard a whimper under me. I glared at him viciously, daring him with a 'don't bother me if you want to stay alive' look. He snarled lowly then snorted as he walked off to the youngsters' caves. I heard flaps above, and I looked up to see Dark Star gliding down to the ground, and looking at us strangely.

"No need to say anything, Dark Star. Alpha explained everything, and I will leave the nest with the cub willingly within a week.". I chirped respectfully with a frostiness tone. Dark Star stared at me widely, then looked down at my liitle brother, and then nodded.

"You will stay with Willow's Branch as before, and we won't bother you until it's time for you and the cub to leave.". Dark Star gave a look over me at the others, then replied, "You accept?".

I nodded calmly, "I accept, Dark Star.". then I leaned down, picked up Toothless gently in my mouth, then padded on to Willow's Branch' cave and got inside.

I dropped Toothless, and he warbled curiously as he looked up at me. I smiled, then frowned as I remembered the fight with Sea's Wave.

"Little brother, I ask you to stay here at all times, and don't go or stray anywhere without me here. It's bad for you, understand?". I thrilled sternly.

Toothless nodded, then looked up at me, in a questioning purr. I lifted a ear, "The cat cub?". He nodded firmly.

"She had to leave, little one, but don't worry, she'll be fine. She has family nearby, and she might be wondering of you, but she knew that I will keep you safe.". I said casually. Toothless warbled, then purred with a steady nod. I smiled, then nudged Toothless into one of the resting nests, and thrilled softly as he yawned cutely. I went to lay down in a nearby nest, then he warbled pleadingly, saying with his eyes for a lullaby. I purred, then told the earlier lullaby, working easily to lull the cub down to sleep. With a final purr and sigh, I laid down my head, curling into a ball with my tail covering up to my chest. _At least here has gone somewhat better. What is that sound?_ As I fell into darkness again, I heard a soft blast.

I woke up, stretching my body, back to semi-normal in Tara's world. I again heard the blast. I got up, and walked out of my spot, the tunnel, and the cave. I squinted lightly as I made it into the ridge. I saw a flying rowboat with a glowing sail. I recognized Silver.

(Silver's P.O.V.)

It has been a hour since Airi left, and I took the solar boat, heading to the cliffs, remembering where Airi's cave is. As I got closer, I could see a shape of black, and I knew it's Airi. I got even closer, steering the boat close to the ridge. Airi looked aplenty much more better, her wounds fading. Her pale blue eyes is the clearest, calmest shade I ever saw throughout the time I spent with her.

"Need a ride, Airi? Ye look much better. 'Re ye alright now?". I asked sophistically. Airi nodded and smiled at me wistfully then thoughtfully as her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry I reacted so bad back there. I couldn't think.". She replied slowly.

"Lassie, it ain't 'ur fault. We both reacted, squabbling like 'dren.". I replied gently as I gave out a hand in friendship. Airi looked at me, nodded as she grabbed mine, and mid-hovered, mid-jumped in the boat, landing across from me. She adjusted her tail over the seat, and folded her wings tightly. I nodded, brought down the power stick, murmuring, "Hold on, Airi. 'his ol' girl has power, go'd power.". Then we blasted out, the cannon flaring like fire with the sail gleaming like bronze. Airi laughed, her hair flying, her eyes closed. I chuckled heartily as we zoomed along the cliffs, then over the edge, heading back to the inn. In record time, we made it to the inn.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

_Silver was right. This boat is fast. Not fast as me or adult Toothless, but netherless, it's fast, all right._ We landed a short distance from the inn, and the inn door opened... with Tara running up to us. She was calling for me. I grinned, then leaped out with a hovering of my wings, landing briefly just before Tara rammed into me.

"Airi, I was so worried for you. I missed you lots. I couldn't see you in your room, and when I heard that you left, I thought you were going to leave me without saying goodbye!". She cried as she hugged me, rather, clinging to me, I think.

I sighed heavily and smiled as I moved my hand into her head fur, "I'm sorry that I made you worry, but I'm okay now. And I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise on my heart.". Tara nuzzled into my hand, nodded as she purred happily.

Tara pulled back, "Oh, you must be hungry. You can't go on a empty stomach for your trip back to home, base, right?". I laughed happily as I heard thumps behind, then passed me by, scenting Silver.

"Aye, ye are hungry, huh, lassie?". Silver chuckled heartily. I nodded.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go, guys!". Tara shouted as she pulled our arms, heading in the direction of the inn.

Silver smiled at me, "Almost ever'one went out 'or town, except me family, Jimbo, and Sarah, and of course, B.E.N., and Morph. So the dinin' room is all cleared except 'or 'ur table.". I nodded with a grateful smile that room has been cleared for me to settle and eat. Then I heard a warble. A pink thing came out of Tara's pocket.

Tara called out, "Morph, what are you doing in my pocket, you silly boy?".

"Must 'ave went 'or a nap, no 'ess.". Silver commented. The pink thing, er, Morph came to me, and I suddenly saw him up close. He changed into me!

I murmured, "What is he? How did he become me?".

Silver chuckled, "He's a shape'hifter. He 'an change into 'nything.". I widened my eyes as I heard Morph repeated me, then shifted back into himself with pink wings. He zoomed like he was flying. I chuckled, then Morph vanished the wings, rubbed my cheek with a soft warble. I nuzzle him, feeling his soft, warm form.

Tara laughed cheerily as she watched me and Morph, and Silver was smiling cheekily. I laughed, and said that we better get in. They nodded, with Morph heading to Tara. We got to the door and came in. _What a astonishing day!_


	38. Chapter 38

When I came in with Silver and Tara, I recognized Jim, Benflight, Stormy holding little Ama, through I presumed the woman with them is Jim's mother, Sarah. They were sat at a wide oval table, with three chairs empty. Tara immediately went to her chair which is the smallest chair to everyone's chairs. Silver lumbered over to his seat, the biggest and sturdiest one next to Stormy's seat. The leftover chair was for me, a wide yet sturdy chair with space at the back for my tail. B.E.N. abruptly came out of the kitchen, crashing through the doors, carrying plates.

He announced, "Jimmy, here is your mashed potatoes, sliced plums, and beef filet. Benny, here is your Alponian chowder with a flair of solara seeds, and rare meat. Stormy, here is your sunny side eggs with Zeppolin toast, and sliced peaches. And for little Ama, a nice warm bottle of goat milk. There you go, cutie. Sarah, here is your scrambled eggs with multi-grain toast, and sliced bananas. What about you three?". as he gave each plate to everyone already sat.

Silver replied, "I'll 'ave the doub' lunar eclipses, Zeppoolin toast, and a medium rare 'amburger 'ith the works, and water. What about you, princess?". as he looked at Tara.

"I wanna have sliced strawberries, scrambled eggs with white toast, please, B.E.N, and white milk.". Tara chirped.

"Great! What about you, miss ..Airi?". B.E.N. asked happily.

I blinked slowly as I remembered the meals I had with Sunrise, and decided on one I found that I liked. I asked softly, "I would like a few slices of watermelon, a bowl of peaches, and spaghetti with sauce, and I'd love to have some chocolate milk, please.".

"Okay. I will return with the drinks first, then I will be back with the three meals for our late people.". B.E.N. smiled as he replied casually, then zoomed back into the kitchen. I blinked at this robot's energy. 'He looks funny.'

Then Tara started up an conversation with me, telling me of everything that occurred while I was sleeping, er, hibernating as Silver called it. B.E.N. returned with the drinks for everybody including me, replying that our meals will be done soon. We kept talking with sips of our drinks inbetween, then soon, I got my meal. 'Strangely, I reacted like a Night Fury before, but now, I react like a human despite my wings and tail.' Then Tara replied that she got a story for me. It began like this:

/_Once upon a time, there was a town far away, lost without a kingdom to guide it. They say that the town's most richest couple has disappeared for a number of years, and they were never seen until one night, when it happened. The town was being threatened by a gang of thieves, being robbed of its food and its beloved treasures of the famed couple. The famed couple may have been the richest couple in town, but they were beloved by the town as well, for they took in kids who has no home. _

_The man were a handsome fella, wise, confident, yet cunning, and a music lover as well. He had deep blue eyes, and the most curliest brown hair that the town had ever seen. He was called Kian, and his wife were a stunning beautiful woman, caring, witting, yet the greatest graceful dancer ever known in town. She had luminous sea green eyes, and silky red hair that rivaled the roses near town. Her name was Ralieve. The thieves, yes, has taken the couple's orphans, but, when that happened, the ground shook violently._

_Then there were inhuman growls echoing through the town, and the leader of the thieves, who was holding a tiny child, crying out. He was struck by a flash of brown and a gleam of white When he looked up into the eyes of the intruder, he saw that it was a huge wolf, brown-furred, and gleaming blue eyes. The wolf looked furious and actually growled at the thief before he howled, calling a big group of predator animals, wolves, foxes, lions, tigers, bears, you name it, and they attacked the thieves, pulling the children in their protection. _

_The very last thief, holding a small girl, was struck by the biggest fox you could ever imagine. Similarly in size to the huge wolf, the fox contained red fur and terrifying green eyes, burning like fire. She growled threateningly to the thief as she pulled the child under her protectively. Swiftly, the thieves were down and corralled by the big group. The children were safe, yet they were awed and curious of the biggest animals, the blue-eyed wolf and the green-eyed fox. To their shock, and to the town's surprise, the animals transformed into people, not just people, but they were the famed lost couple! They were strikingly taller than their old neighbors, and had features of their animal selves. Kian had his wolf tail and his eyes were wolf style, while Ralieve had her fox ears and her hands had retracting claws._

_They explained to the town and their beloved orphans that they had been elected protectors of the town by the gods. They had been turned immortal, and the leaders of their big group that appears at their call. The town was shocked yet they were so happy and excited. They got protectors! The couple had a hidden will in their house, and it said that the house belongs to their beloved orphans and any future descendents of the orphans as well So, the house became a sanctuary, aka Sanctuary Home of Orphans as the kids called it. _

_For decades, the couple protected their town from intruding enemies, disasters, and illness. And they became legend over future centuries, appearing when believers need them if there's trouble. The legend of Kian and Ralieve became one of the stories in countless books, but the couple themselves remain the protectors of the town which developed into a city of proportions. For if you someday saw them by need or trouble, you are one of their beloved believers./_

I loved her story, and I actually believed it well. Tara might be a writer/author someday or perhaps a storyteller. When we all finished our lunch, Benflight said that he was asked by Sunrise to take me back to base, as Stormy is busy right now. I grinned gratefully, and I got up, freeing my tail from my chair, and relieving my wings of stiff tension while I sat. I hugged Tara and cooed to Ama, shook hands with everyone. Benflight got ourselves out of the inn, and after checking that it is clear, Benflight called up for the portal, and it appeared. I held on Benflight's shoulder, and we leapt into the portal, a brief flash, then we landed kinda roughly at base. I was overbalanced when I was using my tail and wings on the way to the portal, and now, I was completely back to normal; a human. Sunrise saw our landing, and she was amused lightly by it from what I could see in my returned usual sight.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I smiled, "Looks like you got Airi here just fine, Benflight. Thank you.". with a relieved sigh.

Benflight chuckled, "No problem, my leader. I better get back before Jim wonders of me.".

"Of course. By the way, has he asked yet?". I raised an eyebrow as I asked gently. Benflight shook no.

Benflight then replied, "It seems that I have to do it myself, through I would like to wait awhile for that.". I nodded assuringly. Benflight replied goodbye to us girls and went back through the portal to home.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I was confused at the casual chat between Benflight and Sunrise.

"What was that about?". I asked curiously. Sunrise, from my view, waved a hand in dismission and chuckled.

"Just something about Jim.". She chirply said. I nodded softly, then she spoke again.

"It's great to have you back. I have been so concerned about you. Here's your necklace, and promise me that you won't do that until I say so, understand?". Sunrise sternly replied.

I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, Sunrise. I apologize about what happened, and I promise I won't be near the portal until it's time.".

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily, "Good. Now, Airi, since you had been busy, I kept our 'flying' students busy, and they have been progressing well. Do you want to come and check it out?".

Airi smiled, and nodded. I nodded, and we went on to the training room, where the 'flying' students had been training for flying off buildings and etc. We walked in, and saw the kids in a line, waiting for us. Airi went into teaching/questioning mode, and with demonstrations of everyone, Airi seemed mostly satisfied with a few slight adjustments. She replied that everyone is ready for short buildings, and that they still require a few days of training under that mode before they could do the tall ones. I smiled, nodding at the accomplishment that everyone has done.

With the class done for the day after a trip to the Surface which they trained at the lake, jumping off boathouses and gazebos, and 'flying' well. We were all famished after that, heading to dinner in the cafeteria back at base. Airi got her favorite pizza, a bowl of vegetables, and a dessert of jello, with her usual chocolate milk. As for me, I got chicken nuggets with ranch, corn, and a dessert of carrot cake, with Sunny D orange juice. After dinner, as it was a Thursday, we went to the theater room with everybody else at base, voting for 'Antz' and 'A Bug's Life'. Apparently, it felt like a experiment to the 'flying' kids and Airi seemed to get a kick out of it. As the movies got finished, we all got to sleep at our rooms respectively.

Airi and I striked a brief chat in the hallway before we separated, explaining what happened so far in her chosen world. I was shocked that Tara was there as a four-legged cub and became a first friend for Toothless, then Clawheart being healed by Snowy, face to face with him, then the conditions by Dark Star. With whirling thoughts, myself trying to calm them down, I went to bed, changing to pjs, and immediately fell into dreamland with a last thought about Airi. _'__Gee, I do hope everything goes okay over there once Airi gets officially to be there.'_


	39. Chapter 39

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

For five days, I have kept this routine I got used to; wake up at dawn by Sunrise, breakfast, warrior training with Sunrise in the training room, lunch, 'flying' teaching out on the Surface, significant progress in everyone, especially Ghostpaw. I knew he had hidden strength and determination when I fought him on the day I came in, and now, I got respect and friendship with him. Then came dinner, games, plays, or bets, or the movie night upon Tuesday, then bedtime, occasionally shifting over to my chosen world, waking up there sometimes in daytime or nighttime, playing with Toothless, or learning some basics from Willow's Branch, and keeping a eye for Sea's Weed or any other frustrated Night Furies. They never came into the cave, but they came close by, too close for my comfort.

On the sixth day, I accomplished to beat Sunrise one to one, watched by everyone, then Sunrise announced that I was finally ready to head to my chosen world at last. As for my 'flying' students, they graduated upon a final test of 'flying' off Upworld House. I asked a warrior, who was surprisingly a dedicated tattoo designer to make special tattoos that signified for 'flying' upon everyone's right shoulders.

The girls in order; Thornstripe, Violetclaw, Reedpaw, and Earthpaw. And the boys in order; Valafoot, Metrostripe, Patchpaw, and Ghostpaw.

Thornstripe received a vireo bird; small yet protective. Violetclaw received a Arabian bustard; medium-sized yet curious. Reedpaw received a forest wagtail; medium-sized yet playful. Earthpaw received a grey heron; medium-sized yet adaptive. Valafoot received a Laughing owl; large yet extinct. Metrostripe received a dusky seaside sparrow; small yet extinct. Patchpaw received a Rainbow Lorikeet ; medium yet colorful and friendly. And for last but not least, Ghostpaw received a Peregrine Falcon; large yet extraordinary in hunting. Every tattoo was described to me by the warrior and Sunrise.

I was ready for my day to go through the portal to my chosen world, yet I was nervous. Yes, I went there in my dreams, but now, it seems so much more real that I am actually going there at last. I chose to wear my new shirt; a short-sleeved lavender t-shirt, leather pants, faux rabbit fur lined boots, and a faux dark grey sealskin coat. If it gets cold, I could simply scavenge something for a cloak or something once I am there. I came out of my room, my totem necklace secured around my neck, and headed in excitement to the portal room where I blearily recognized everyone there with Sunrise standing in front of the portal. She gave a aura of respect and reassurance that I could practically feel. Instinctively in respect to my leader, I sounded out a human scaled roar, scarcely compared to a Night Fury's roar, then to my surprise, everyone on my sides gave out their roars to Sunrise's shocked look. Then she seemed to smile widely, walked to me.

"Airi Clawheart Draco, you may had lived a short while with us, but you have accomplished so much, and for that, I am glad to call you my clanmate, and a honorable warrior of this clan. Live your new life and guide anyone with your wisdom, experience, and personality, Clawheart of the Sierra Travelers Clan.". Sunrise said respectfully and wistfully with a bittersweet look at me that I, practically had seen clearly.

"Thank you so much for everything you and this clan had ever done for me. I am glad to have you all as my friends and clanmates, that I swear I will fight and be a warrior as I was destined to be.". I smiled and replied proudly, respectfully. Sunrise nodded, then with a swift move, she turned on the portal, bright yet bleak colors swirling in front of me. I grinned, then I crouched lowly into a forward pounce, then I went through, landing in a dark tunnel. It became light, my eyes adjusting, and to my shock, I could see somewhat better like when I was in Tara's world.

**"Fledging, you are respectful to both humans and dragons, so you will see me."**. echoed a soft, yet silky powerful voice. Then he appeared. A humongous Bewilderbeast, at least 3 furlongs longer and bigger than Snowy and Muddy. He sported shadowy black scales with dark green highlights at the ends. His tusks were stockier and longer, and his eyes are a luminous amber gold. I instantly remembered Lavender's story. I bowed quickly in awe and respect.

"I did not know you are Loki's draconic partner, Great Alpha. I'm sorry if I disrespected you just now.". I replied steadily.

**"Relax, Claws of Defending Heart. I have watched over you since you came here in your dreams. I am afraid that your mother, Leaf of the Most Valiant Lavender is unable to e here for you, but she asked me to look after you and the Markless cub that you call Toothless in thought. I may be named Great Alpha, but my true name is Draco of Powerful Bonds.". **Draco chuckled gently and softly. I looked up in shock that my mother asked him to look after me, then surprise at the Bewilderbeast true name.

I nodded firmly, "Thank you, Draco of Powerful Bonds. May I have your permission to enter your world? Not to disrespect, but I am anxious to get to my little brother and do my destined mission for this world.".

**"Yes, you have my permission, and you will have your ability to switch from human to dragon anytime. I say that will help you with your mission, hmm?". **Draco rumbled steadily with a smile at me.

I bowed my head in respect, nodding with a small smile, "I am glad, and I will be using it well. I must go, my great Alpha, so I will begin my mission.". Draco nodded with a soft rumble then he disappeared without a trace or scent. The end of the tunnel appeared ahead of me, showing the familiar Night Fury caves. I walked slowly at first, then cantered into a brisk run, then jumped quickly. Darkness overwhelmed me, and I felt a calm, protective emotion lulling me to sleep and I did.


	40. Chapter 40

_Well, that was amazing._ I woke up in my nest, feeling complete in my Night Fury body. I could see faint sunlight outside the cave. I heard faint warbles below me, and I glanced down to see Toothless nuzzling my chest, warbling softly in his dreams. I purred lightly, and licked gently upon his head, slowly waking him up. His bright green eyes looked up at me, a toothless smile showing. I smiled at him, nuzzling him gently.

"Hello, little brother. Looks like it's our day to leave and get going.". I purred softly with a snort. Toothless crooned and nodded, getting upright from my chest, shaking his head and body. I chuckled, walking out of my nest. I noticed that Willow's Branch was missing. I snorted lightly at this discovery, then a scent reached my nose. I recognized Dark Star, and I cuddled Toothless close by as Dark Star came in.

I narrow my eyes and bowed my head slightly in respect then I lift up my eyes to see Dark Star staring at Toothless quite curiously, then glanced at me. "I will guide you to the boundaries of the territory, from that point, you then make your way out, understand, Clawheart?".

"Crystal clear, Dark Star.". I snorted calmly with a firm nod. Dark Star nodded steadily, turned to walk out of the cave. I leaned my head low for Toothless to climb on, and sat on my back between my wings, crooning softly. I smiled lightly, then I walked on, following Dark Star. I saw everyone watching us in anticipation and hidden emotions. I kept walking on until we reached the crevices that laid beyond the Night Fury Northern Ices territory. Dark Star gestured for me to get moving, and I bowed my body in respect until I touched the crevices. I looked back to see Dark Star staring at us with a wistful look in his eyes before he turned and flew off back to his people. I sighed, hearing Toothless croon and warble quietly and curiously.

I turned my head toward him, "Do you want to see Valka and Cloudjumper, huh?". He warbled excitedly as he nodded. I grinned, heading into the crevices, ducking and dodging corners, and squeezing through narrow spaces with Toothless holding on me tightly. Seeing light ahead, the darkness disappearing, I finally made it out into Snowy's area. With my teeth retracted, I reached Toothless, and held him in my mouth, putting him down on the ground. In a nearby cave, Cloudjumper came out, recognizing me and Toothless.

"Clawheart, what are you and the cub doing here?". He crooned curiously.

I snorted, "Dark Star exiled me and the little guy, and I figured before we leave the nest, we could visit you and Valka. Where's she anyway?".

Cloudjumper sighed, "I had a feeling that you two won't be accepted easily by them. I heard rumors and stuff, but I'm glad that you and the cub are alright. Valka is cub sitting a few hatchlings.". Cloudjumper led us, Toothless playing with our tails and warbling, cooing. We got to another cave, myself scenting Valka and a few hatchlings. We came in, seeing Valka being climbed on by a couple of Windstrikers and one Raincutter. Cloudjumper called out loudly and Valka looked up, surprised to see me and Toothless.

"Heart, Shadow. Thank goodness that you're all right!". she said as she moved dragon style, low and steady, approaching us. Toothless crooned, standing on his hind legs, and leaping into Valka, warbling excitedly. Valka laughed happily as she held my little brother gently. The hatchlings approached, sniffing and thrilling at Toothless. Toothless chirped softly as he stared at the hatchlings. Valka placed him down aside the hatchlings, then kept approaching me, us reuniting upon the touch contact.

"Heart, I'm so happy to see you.". Valka gently said to me as she faced me. I glanced to see Toothless distracted, playing with the hatchlings, then looked back to see Valka with a curious, calculating croon. "I believe you should know the other side of me.".

Cloudjumper at my side, glanced at me in confusion then startled as I drew in the familiar power to shift over to human. Valka stared at me in shock, "You're...".

"It's a gift of my own. Airi is my true name but the other dragons call me Clawheart, and your friend, my savior, his true name is Cloudjumper. The cub has no true name, but he is very much my shadow brother. Protect this whole place with Cloudjumper, please, for me.". I replied softly before I shifted back into my dragon side with Valka staring at me in surprise and awe.

"How did you do that?". Cloudjumper crooned curiously.

"The Great Alpha gave me this gift, and he was asked by Lavender to watch out for me.". I snorted softly. Cloudjumper nodded in understanding and I gave a bittersweet smile as Valka replied.

"I will, Airi. Cloudjumper and I will protect this place with our lives.". she smiled at me. I nodded, then called Toothless over to my side. I nudged Toothless upon my back, and I nuzzled slightly against Valka and Cloudjumper before I walked out of the cave with a last look, then with my legs crouched low, I leaped into a low glide, flapping my wings as I headed out of the nest, hearing Cloudjumper's roar. With anticipation, I left my past behind with my future perched upon me, heading for a new life.


	41. Chapter 41

I and Toothless traveled to various places for almost 15 years, teaching him how to hunt, fly, fire plasma blasts, and some healing basics. He grew on a human scale while I simply became an young adult in the first four years, through strangely my human age only increased to be 18 years of age and remained the same for the rest of the years. I also told him about the good and the bad. About the Red Death, Drago, Muddy and Valka, Cloudjumper, and Snowy. I also told him that weak-minded dragons get controlled by the Alphas like the Red Death, the Bewilderbeasts. He learned to meditate slowly but he became stronger and smarter from that. As for me, I often explore on my own, hunting and adding some various things for my human self. For my sealskin coat, I got deerskin to be interior lining and a hood as well. I also added a bear cub skin as a cloak after I found the poor fella being malnourished, dead already then.

There has been some skirmishes with migrating dragons, and I got some scars from that, and Toothless learned that he should not be arrogant or too confident from these squabbles since. We found ourselves in the outskirts of the Red Death, I fought it, managing to make it through, but unfortunately, Toothless fell under her spell. Soon enough after at least 6 months within her control, we got to Berk. I guided Toothless to the best outposts, and with knowledge, I managed to get Toothless to the familiar outpost, and immediately, he was caught by Hiccup's infamous bola-bola trap. With Hiccup distracted by the Monstrous Nightmare, I flew off to search for Toothless, and found him almost instantly with a few calls in distance of each other.

I told him to behave and listen before I flew off nearby, and landed in a clearing, shifted to human. I distantly heard Hiccup, and I smiled softly. I cantered over, blurrily watching my surroundings, and made it to Toothless's clearing. With wide eyes, I watched the interaction between Hiccup and Toothless, and winced from Toothless's piercing roar. _Gods, that hurt!_ I made it over to where Hiccup fainted, and hesitantly, I shook him, making him wake up slowly. He groaned lightly.

"Did I just free a Night Fury?". He murmured.

I chuckled, "Yeah, you did. I saw and heard everything.".

From what I could make, Hiccup stared at me in shock and surprise. "Who are you? You...".

"Relax, kiddo. I'm Airi, and I am afraid that I got stranded. Yes, I'm half-blind. Don't be fooled, I can still see and hear very good, along with everything else.". I replied casually.

Hiccup blinked at me, and nodded warily. "You're stranded, huh? I'm Hiccup. I know, it's a ridiculous name, but that's what I got.".

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup. I don't suppose if you live in a village close by, don't you?". I smiled curiously. He nodded, and led me out of the forest, seeing Berk in front of me.

Hiccup chuckled, "It's not much, but Berk is a pretty much good village, anyhow.".

"I like it, Hiccup. So, where do you live?". I ask curiously. He smiled, and pointed to his house, replying that his dad and him live there, since the house is a chief house. I smile, replying that it's cool to meet him as the son of the chief. He babbled sarcastically for a bit as we walked on to his house. Soon enough, I was introduced to Stoick before I was led to a guest room, hearing the one-sided conversation between Hiccup and Stoick. Stoick said he will talk of me to the villagers as he goes to leave toward Hiccup, then silence came, with Hiccup's familiar walk heading up the stairs.

I look out my door, "Hey, Hiccup. Don't worry too much. After all, we both know that Night Fury is out there, and he would be out there tomorrow, maybe. Good night, Hiccup.".

"Thanks, Airi. It's just...my dad seems to want me to be a true Viking, and now I am not so sure of that anymore since I did something big today!". He replied in a scoff.

"Hiccup, if there's one thing I learned, it is that fathers only want the best for their children, and maybe Stoick just wanted you to be able to defend yourself and be safe from any trouble.". I replied wisely. _Through Dark Star didn't act for Toothless, at least he cared for the other cubs._ Hiccup nodded, and replied good night before he walked off to his room down the hall. I sighed lightly before I went to my bed, scoffing at the hardness of the bed. I used my coat as a comforter under me as I used my cloak as my blanket. I drifted off to dreamland soon enough.


	42. Chapter 42

For the next three weeks, I joined the village in the mornings, helping with chores and stuff, and at noon, I'd slip off to neither watch Hiccup progress through his training or visit Toothless in my dragon side at the cove before I could return a brief time with Hiccup as human, then come to watch Toothless interact with Hiccup, then get back in the evenings to learn about the Viking culture in a favorite secret spot of mine which is rather a meadow north of Berk, and read all the books I'd, then return back for bedtime and a brief talk with Sunrise through my totem necklace.

Unknowingly I was seen by Hiccup while I was a dragon with Toothless, and he noticed that I acted like a mother-like sister to Toothless. He asked me if I saw that dragon myself, and I told him that she was a friend, she was called Clawheart, of course. Anyhow, I was pretty content with the routine until the very day that everything changed. Stoick returned, and of course, the final training test came, and Hiccup had to protect MeatLug with his rubbing trick. Hiccup was announced the champion to fight the Monstrous Nightmare, which Hiccup didn't want to. I became Clawheart soon after that, and I visited Toothless for the afternoon until Hiccup came, unknowingly was followed by Astrid. I was slightly defensive of Toothless when Astrid was throwing her ax everywhere, then I calmed down as Hiccup introduced us.

Of course, Astrid was, err, dragonnapped, and took a romantic/amazing ride with Hiccup upon Toothless. I stayed behind and shifted to human shortly after they disappeared off. I knew they will discover the Red Death soon enough. And to my relief, they came back otherwise yet they were shocked, naturally.

"Guys, I have a plan, but it probably would sound ridiculous.". I replied after Astrid saw that Hiccup was serious. They looked at me curiously.

"Well, I have nothing, so give it out to us. We could laugh, but we would consider it, right, Astrid?". Hiccup replied sardonically. Astrid nodded.

I smiled, "Well, what if we change everybody's minds?".

Hiccup stared at me, as Astrid gaped at me. "Okay, that is crazier than Hiccup's ideas, and that is saying something.". Astrid replied matter of factly.

Hiccup looked down at his feet, then glanced up at me as Toothless came near us, sitting down. "That worked on Astrid well enough, but a whole village to convince? I don't know.".

Astrid sighed, "So, we figure out on this plan, then what?".

Hiccup looked at Astrid in a glance, "Give us tomorrow. We could have figured it by then.". Astrid nodded, then did the punch and kiss thing. I smirked as Toothless snickered while Hiccup gave us a half-hearteningly glare. Then we said good night to Toothless, and went home for bed. In the early morning before Hiccup woke up, I headed out, and shifted to Clawheart, and visited Toothless at the cove, and he told me what happened with the Red Death, and he narrowly managed to fight through the mind control. I was proud of him accomplishing that, and he told me that he had a strange feeling. I nudged the thought about Hiccup, and he told me that he wanted out of the cove. I smirked. _Luckily, I am bigger than him at the moment, and stronger, of course._ With my wings and legs, I managed to lift Toothless out of the cove, and led him on a quite distance from the training ring. I told him to stay hidden, then I flew off briefly, landing beside home, shifting to human quickly. Dawn came so fast, and I cooked breakfast for Stoick and Hiccup, knowing they need strength for today if everything changes for real.

While Hiccup and Stoick went to the training ring to be prepared, I found Toothless quiet and still, and told him to come with me to watch his rider succeed. He nodded, and followed me to the ridges near the training ring, and to my surprise, nobody noticed, or they were too distracted by the apparently big news of Hiccup. I told him to stay until I call him over, and he understood, laying down, blending well with the rocks. Soon enough, the Monstrous Nightmare came out, and I managed to stop Stoick from striking the cage with his hammer, and everybody including Stoick was shocked when they heard the dragon purring, and Hiccup smiling/harmless. I smiled, then whistled shrilly for Toothless to come over, and he did, shocking everyone again as he nuzzled me affectionately and purring loudly as I scratched him happily.

With everyone shocked and surprised, I and Hiccup with Astrid's help explained everything about the dragons and the Red Death. They understood and saw that the dragons was friendly and good, but they didn't know what to stop the raids forever. But Hiccup and the other teens did. And heck, it was something crazy!


	43. Chapter 43

I went with them as Clawheart, and we drew out the Red Death with me and Toothless warning the other dragons to fly out of the mountain and be safe from a far distance. The other teens and their dragons fired upon the Red Death while Hiccup and Toothless figured out a quick plan. Hiccup told me to lure the Red Death while they wait in the shadows, and I grinned, understanding him. I then smirked, remembering my old trick back in Tara's world, and I became a air torpedo, and fired upon her. I saw the adult vikings come in and watch the spectacle with the rest of the teens. I taunted the old queen, causing her to lift up and fly to chase me. I sped up, and I roared, calling to Toothless that she's coming, then I disappeared into the shadows, zooming back into the light as I heard the Red Death's frustrated roars and calls.

I saw flashes of light then the fire blast. I growled, flying up into the space of the Red Death. I taunted her again, and I narrowly dodged her fire, as I heard Toothless call for me in concern. I roared back, replying that I was fine, then she came into me again, hissing as I felt the heat of her fire, then Toothless came in, whistling, fired a big one into her. I growled in surprise as I followed them, hearing Hiccup's yell of 'now', then the Red Death became, well, destroyed. I tried to nudge Toothless up and up when the darn club of a tail came into us and Hiccup. I screeched of pain as I came unconscious, feeling heat and something else.

(Third person's P.O.V.)

After Hiccup was announced alive by Stoick, Toothless was concerned for Clawheart, calling for her. Stoick was very puzzled until Astrid made sense, talking about Clawheart. She went off, wandering around until she found Clawheart unconscious and alive yet burned somewhat. Clawheart's back got a narrow burn patch almost like a scar, and the burn is strangely bright. Luckily the way home is unblocked, so she got carried upon one of the boats which also contained Astrid to watch over her with some others while Toothless and Hiccup went with Stoick and Gobber. Everybody got home somewhat late at night, and Hiccup, Clawheart was checked by Gothi the Elder. Hiccup got a prosthetic leg while Clawheart's burn was healed and revealed to be snowy white.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I woke up under a open-sided shelter, upon a comfortable nest. I growled lightly, "What happened? Last thing I remember was that Queen and that tail..".

I heard a familiar snort, "Hey, sister. Thanks goodness you're okay. I have been so worried about you and Hiccup! You got knocked out, and you got a burn that the elder here healed for ya, through it is really strange.".

I widen my eyes, "What? I got a burn?". I turn around, looking over my body when I saw my back, holding a scar-like burn that's white like the snow which lengthened from between my back shoulders through the space between my wings and ended right there just below that. I puzzle over on why my burn is snowy white, then realized that it's probably a funny dragon thing. Toothless then explained that Hiccup is in a coma- state, and bound to wake up soon. I was awed at the incredible changes in the village as I stretched out my body, walking out with Toothless, getting used to my legs since Toothless said that I was unconscious for almost 3 days. I snorted at that, knowing I had worse before.

Sure enough, Hiccup woke up, and I was already flying around, alternating between human and dragon at secret places, and I helped with the build of many dragon-scale sheds and barns. About a few days later, I was deciding if I should reveal my secret since they seem to accept many things now. After a rough dreamless night, I got up the courage, and came into the village, and told everyone that I had something big to say, and instantly, I told my secret of my shape-shifting abilities, and they were shocked. I was frantic and became the hybrid that I was back in Tara's world, and flew off to my meadow. Now, this secret meadow was hidden well and guarded by willow trees, for the meadow had a narrow river. Some time later, the teens found me, and told me that everybody isn't mad or anything and that the teens themselves thought that I was cool, wicked, or in the twins's talk, 'awesome'. I was accepted by the village in time, and I was happy. _ Who knew?_


	44. Chapter 44

For the next five years, I have been alternating between forms all the time, and most of the time I am a hybrid since I took to that form the easiest. Berk adapted so much over the years, adding a academy style of nests for the new dragons who has hatched grew from the original dragons every snoggletog, the term of christmas at this time of age. The teens, now adults, had invented a game, 'Dragon Racing', and I was part of it as well. I had a sheep pen all to myself, the panel portraying a Night Fury head with my mark, the rest of it is pale pink with crimson red at the edges. With switching my forms, I advanced in age as well. In my dragon side, I was still a young adult, and for my human side, I advanced to be 23 years old.

I explored all the new places I remembered years back with Hiccup and Toothless, and I took part in naming some of them. Hiccup as well, developed his peg leg, got new toys, and a whole new mechanism for riding Toothless, and plus, he was inspired by my abilities and developed his wingsuit which was remarkable. The big day of changes came upon a beautiful, sunny morning.

I was with Hiccup and Toothless, either sitting behind Hiccup upon my brother, or jumping off to fly on my own, being a hybrid or a full dragon. We came upon a new patch of land, beautiful and wonderful. With a few minutes of relaxing, Astrid and Stormfly came by. Toothless, being a full adult is courting Stormfly for awhile through the humans is oblivious about it. Of course, soon enough we came upon the ice structure, and the girls became encaptured by a huge net. I was in hybrid mode, and I was watching from far off until they threatened to get closer to my brother. I landed, hissing, flaring with my wings out.

"Back off from them, hunter! Or I'll blast you in the rump, and you don't want that, do you?". I growled warningly.

Eret stared at me in shock and surprise, "I never... What in Thor's name are you?".

I snorted, "I am a shapeshifter, human and Night Fury, and I'm Airi Clawheart Draco.". With a growl toward Stormfly and Toothless to take their riders back to Berk, they moved and went off. I growled again, "If you dare threaten them like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you badly.". Then I flapped my wings, pounced,a and flew off quickly, following the others back to Berk. A hour later, we made it back to Berk and Hiccup told everything that happened this morning, then Stoick, being the chief, was worried for Berk and went to order to close it up, until, of course, I had to fly out with Hiccup and the others once more, heading to Eret's ship.

Soon enough, Stoick and the teens interrupted, and the whole story was explained by Stoick and I was shocked by everything of it. Then Hiccup and Toothless upset, left, and Stoick ordered me and the others to go back to Berk. With time, I told the others of my plan, and sternly ordered them to guard Berk, after I visibly showed more of my dragonic parts show, telling them not to disobey me. They nodded, and left for Berk as I turned back to Eret's ship. I managed to convince Eret to show me where Drago lived after I showed him my famous useful trick, and we got there, gagging Eret with a headband, and shifting back to human with my eyes still in dragon sight.

I binded Eret to a rock while I sneakily got around, managed to scope the whole area, hearing pained and terrified growls and roars of chained dragons, and yells, shouts of Drago's men. I got back to a very well hidden cave that kept Eret, and I sighed.

I looked to Eret, "Why must people treat dragons like this? Drago is a bad man. He hurted you, yes, but he hurted me even worse than you ever know.". Eret looked at me with confused eyes.

"Do you want me to explain that?". I ask curiously. Eret managed to nod his head, and I sadly smiled. "All right then, thourgh this is a terrible story, I warn you, of my past.". I told him of Lavender, the cubs, Drago, Toothless, Hiccup, and Berk. Eret listened horrified yet awed.

I sighed, "You understand that the world contains bad and good, and that everyone has memories, pasts, or conflicts, because of this. I knew I had to move on, and I slowly did, but I am bitter toward Drago, he killed my mother, and he wears her pelt. Lavender protected me, for she saw me as a daughter, and she was a good dragon, just as the Red Death was a bad dragon toward Berk's dragons. I sport this white burn, for I fought her as well, and it is a memory of good vs evil. And of course, everyone has reasons for their pasts, like Drago has. He enslaved so many dragons, and maybe he mistreated his men, maybe he hurt you more than you swear. What is your reason, Eret, son of Eret?". I slowly say wisely to Eret. He looked at me curiously then mumbled as he gestured to the gag.

"You promise you won't scream or anything? You just want to talk?". I asked cautiously. Eret nodded firmly, saying huh-uh through the gag. I walked ahead, put my hands toward the gag, watching his eyes, then I pulled off the gag. Eret sighed, getting blood rushing back to his mouth, licking his lips, and smacking lightly.

Eret looked at me, "Airi, can I call you Airi?" (I nod) "I am famous for trapping dragons, but now, after hearing your story, I'm very much in doubt, and I don't know what to do.".

I smile, "What about a Dragon Rider? You can be one if you want to, Eret.". _It seems fitting for him._

Eret raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?".

I nod again, "I am so very serious. I sense potential in you, and you have a admirable strong spirit yet you still have a fear to face, and that's Drago.". Eret looked down, then looked at me with determined brown eyes.

"I will join you, Airi, and become this Dragon Rider. Now, can you free me? I think my arms are going numb.". Eret replied truthfully. I chuckled heartily and nod as I shifted my nails into claws to cut the ropes, and freed Eret. I noticed that it was getting to be late afternoon, and I told Eret of this. He nodded, then we slipped out of the cave, went down to a unsecured area, and I shifted to full dragon, giving Eret a lift. He held on as I flew off, heading in the direction of the ice nest, knowing that the reunited family and Snowy is there with the rest of the Northern Ice Night Furies. _We will warn Stoick and the others of Drago's camp, and make a plan to attack it as well. I wonder if Snowy or the other Night Furies remember me._


	45. Chapter 45

We got to Snowy's den in good timing, and we reunited with Stoick and the others. I smiled at Valka as she recognized me. Eret told them that he was convinced and now on our side. Stoick nodded cautiously at that, and Toothless told me about the other Night Furies including his father, who was shocked at seeing him. I told him that's just natural with Dark Star. He nodded curiously at that.

I drew a map of Drago's camp upon the ground as everyone including Toothless and Cloudjumper gathered around. I made landmarks and spots of the dragon traps, and the ships in the lagoon. Valka agreed with having all the dragons of the nest helping us, and Snowy leapt in, approving with a soft growl with me interpret for him and the dragons. Toothless went to explain everything to his father and the other Night Furies. Some immediately agreed, while others were either hesitant or stubborn, but Dark Star commanded that they must aid Snowy since Snowy's father gave them shelter and protection. The other Night Furies submitted into that, and they came out to the main area where Snowy and the other dragons are alongside me and the humans.

We made a plan with parts for us to do, yet Stoick is hesitant, saying that he and the others plus me, aren't enough for Drago's men. I frowned at that, then my secret totem necklace warmed against my neck, alerting me. Toothless and Dark Star noticed my surprised/smirked look.

**"Looks like the Great Alpha gave permission for my old friends to help me. That's why I often disappeared these years we traveled before Berk, Toothless.".** I replied to them.

"What did you say to them, Airi?". Hiccup asked curiously.

I chuckled, "Let's say, we are having guests coming along, and that must be about now.". Then roars, growls, screeches, hisses, barks, squawks, howls, and other animal noises filling the silence, following the appearance of the clan in various forms. I saw Sunrise at the front, bearing wolf ears and a tail, with sharpened claws.

"Hey, Clawheart, been a while,, huh?". Sunrise grinned.

I laughed, "Great to see you, Sunrise, old friend.". Everyone stared in shock, awe, surprise, motionless as I grasped paws with Sunrise. "I suppose you got explained about the plan, then?". Sunrise nodded with a sly smile at me.

"Everyone," I turned to the Vikings, "these are my old friends, shapeshifters like me, and they agreed to aid us in the battle against Drago. This is Sunrise, my beloved old friend, and she built a village for shapeshifters, and I met her years ago before Berk. She is the chiefess of the village, much like you, Stoick, and I ask you all to respect them as you do for me.".

Stoick cleared his throat, "Chiefess Sunrise, thank you for coming along to help us in a perilous situation.".

"No need, Chief Stoick, to ask. We are compelled to aid others like us, and their friends, families in troubles of need, and we may not be Vikings, but we are sure fighters to the end.". Sunrise slightly bowed her head with respect, with gestures to the clan. Stoick nodded, then we gathered closer, talking on the final details of the plan before we left the den, with the dragons aiding most of the clan on rides while the avian-shifters flew alongside us. Myself, I gave Eret a ride once more. Under the cover of the night, we slipped into the unsecured area where I flew off last time. Then we striked. _It__ is going to be crazy!_


	46. Chapter 46

Valka, and Hiccup with Toothless went undercover to free the dragons while Stoick, Gobber and Eret, and my beloved clan distracted the men. I and the other dragons waited for Toothless's signal once the last dragon got free, and it sounded out, and it attracted the sailors. We attacked the ships, lighting them up with our fire and blasts, while the traps went crazy, trying to catch any dragon in sight, then he showed up, Muddy. Below and ahead of him is Drago, the very arch-enemy I've waited for so long.

Hiccup and Toothless then attacked Muddy, shooting blasts and threatening roars until Muddy blasted the ice blast and Toothless came to protect Hiccup, flaring up the power while Drago tried to control him. I growled loudly as I attacked him in a air torpedo move, scratching, biting him at any visible flesh I could see. Then a familiar roar came out of nowhere, and I saw Snowy in all his majestic power and strength as he attacked Muddy, his lost brother. When I was distracted, I screeched in pain and was pushed off by Drago, landing roughly into the ground. I panted heavily, looking down to see a large stomach cut crossing my old scar, and I looked up to see Drago sneering at me, and moving his staff to control Muddy to fight back against Snowy, then he moved his iron sword toward me.

Then a voice in anger and concern shouted, " You dare in hell threaten my partner, Drago!". A giant brown flash came crashing into Drago. I widened my eyes to see Eret as a Stormcutter hybrid!

(Eret's P.O.V.)

I just capped a burly man with my sword when I heard a ear-splitting screech, and my eyes instantly flickered over to see Airi being pushed off by Drago. Something rumbled inside me and a voice sounded out inside my head, **"Let it out, fighter".** I didn't know why, but when I saw Airi wounded and being in danger, I let it out and I changed after a couple of struggles, then I ran toward them, a light growl sounding from me, then I mid-leaped, mid-flew, shouting something I didn't understand, then crashed into Drago, snarling at him. His iron sword came close to me, but my claws and teeth stopped him from moving. He shouted in anger and frustration, but I wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. I felt heat in my throat, then I fired upon his iron arm, hearing his roar of pain. I leapt back in pain when his sword cut my shoulder, then a roar bellowed behind me.

Somehow I recognized Airi by the roar, and leapt even more further when her voice sounded out, making me awed. "You deserve to go to hell, Drago! Let the dragons' souls that you killed to be free, so it be!". Then a incredible big blast enveloped over Drago, hearing his screams of fear and terror then silence as he fell to the ground, his cape of dragon scales broken off from him.

Airi landed from the air, near me, her wound bleeding and her eyes gleaming of triumph yet bittersweet tears. Then I heard a soft warble, then I looked up to see a dragon, a Night Fury, gleaming in gold/white light.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes as I saw my mom, Lavender before me. "Mother.". I whispered in surprise.

Lavender looked at me, gave me a wide happy smile, "Oh, my daughter. Clawheart, you've freed me. Now I can go home to Thor and the Great Alpha's fields.". A shocked snort came behind me, and I looked over to see Dark Star and Toothless widening their eyes and gaping in surprise.

"Lavender.". whisperd Dark Star. Lavender smiled, "Hello, Dark Star. I missed you, my mate. Oh, is this our son? (looks at Toothless with a gasp) How you've grown, so handsome like your father. How much I wanted to give your personal name for you, my cub.".

"Actually, he has a huaan name from his rider, which is Toothless.". replied Dark Star quietly.

Lavender tilted her head, "Toothless, huh? Suits you well, my son. Through I saw everything already. You became a Ultra, higher than king or alpha.".

"Is that why I glowed like that and protecting my rider?". asked Toothless curiously.

Dark Star nodded, "Yes, you became very selfless, very protective of family and friends.".

"That's it, Your dragon name will be Selfless Ultra Shadow of Protective Tooth. For I very much remember how Valka named you and now you became a very much special Night Fury. Markless Night Furies will be protected from now on, since you have proved that dragons can have relations with humans.". Lavender smiled wisely. "Now I'm going home and I promise I will wait for you all, my family, I swear upon a dragon oath.". as she came over to nuzzle me, the boys with gleaming eyes, tears unshed. I purred sadly as I gave a last nuzzle with my mother.

"I love you, Mother.". "I love you, mommy.". "I will always love you, Lavender.". we echoed as our Lavender nodded with a sad smile, and whispered to us that she loved us, then disappeared in a sprinkle of golden sparkles.

Meanwhile, Snowy and Muddy reconciled and nuzzled each other as Hiccup talked and hugged his parents. The nest dragons reunited with the freed and armored dragons. Then as they finished their business, to everyone's shock, Muddy bowed before Toothless, then everybody bowed. Toothless smiled at Dark Star, who seems relieved and very willing to reconcile with him with time, and then me in a grateful smirk. He then roared in triumph, Dark Star joined him, then I, Eret, and the others joined in.

I looked at Eret, who has a twin set of hook clawed amber brown wings and a tail, smiling with rounded sharp teeth. His eyes took on a hint of dragonese, and his sword's missing.

"Hey, Eret. You alright? You called me as your partner.". I asked in wonder.

Eret looked down at his first set of wings which was his arms, "How can I get back to normal? I really like this, but it's weird right now. Airi, I respect you, and I'm glad to have you as my friend, and I don't even know why I called you my partner.".

Snowy then rumbled, "Actually, I know why.". (We look up at him curiously) "There are rare cases of partners throughout centuries, and it were said that partners are destined mates and protectors. You protected each other and there's a instinct to do that when you're in danger or wounded. Partners find mates in each other and destined to be husband and wife. Yes, I understand you're human and that could be too fast, but for the dragon side, you quite have a lot of time to develop love and companionship.". (We stare at each other. I blush as Eret fidgets)

I murmur, "That makes sense. Thank you, my Alpha. I may need time to think this over in my mind as I'm sure Eret may do the same.". Snowy nodded and rumbled as he nudged Muddy, both heading back. I heard a voice coughing lightly, and I looked over to see Sunrise staring at me curiously.

I walked over to her, "I could never thank you enough for this, Sunrise, and you guys.". Sunrise chuckled lightly.

"No problem, Clawheart. Make your life and be happy.". ( leans down near my ear) "You are always a warrior no matter where you come from or where you go.". I looked at her, and nodded steadily with a happy smile. Sunrise smirked at me, then with almost no sound, she and the clan disappeared, knowing that they're back at HQ. I sigh, and look over to my friends and family with a smile. They all smiled at me, as we made plans for heading back to Berk or the nest. I told Eret to focus on his energy so he can be normal, and with a couple of tries, he passed, and shifted back to normal. We then went to hang out with everybody. _Whoo, what a night! And dawn approaches with a new beginning for all of us._


	47. Chapter 47

My eyes then blurred, and my legs gave out under me, collapsing to the ground with a gasp and a whimper. Eret caught me by the back, then he collapsed as me, gasping. I felt a searing heat inside me.

"What happened?". whispered Eret horrified.

I say, "I don't know, but it hurts! The only thing is that we were wounded. I stopped the bleeding and sealed our cuts up.".

Dark Star called out for Willow's Branch who immediately came to us, sniffing us over. "They smell strange, but with their wounds sealed, I can't know what's hurting them this bad. Clawheart, can you tell me what cut you and the other human?".

"Drago's sword cut us. It's over there with his body.". I replied harshly as pain filled in me.

Willow's Branch went over, sniffing the sword, hearing a gasp and her eyes widened in horror. Dark Star asked sternly, "Willow, what is it?".

"They got poisoned. The sword's dipped in venom, the deadliest venom.". she whispered in terror.

I widened my eyes, "No, no!". Eret looked at me seriously in horror, "I understood her.".

Stoick then spat out, "What's going on with you guys?". in concern.

I look at him and the other humans, "Eret and I are poisoned, we got venom in us. I could feel it.". They stare at us horrified and terrified. Toothless and the other dragons look at us in shock.

Eret then turned my head at me, "Are we going to die from this?" ( I nod sadly) "Then I am ready to tell you that I am your partner, and I'll be with you. We may not be mates, but I know we protected each other to the end.".

I smile bittersweetly, "And I am your partner, and I'll protect you always.". Then Eret moved toward me, and I got my very first kiss, closing my eyes to feeling pain inside me, yet I felt safe and free.

(Third person's P.O.V.)

Everyone saw a bright glow shimmering around them as they kissed, then something lifted them into the air, the white-gold aura enveloping them, glimpses of color, and the feeling of power and love. Then the aura blasted out, rushing through everybody,causing them to shield their eyes. Then they saw the couple hovering briefly and then land upon the ground. They wore crafted different clothes, their hair a shade darker or lighter. They held hands, still kissing, their eyes closed. Airi got a amber brown and black outfit; a sleeved shirt with a furred vest, a belt holding up heavy-fleeced pants, and boots. Eret received a crimson red and black outfit; a heavy-fleeced shirt with a hood, a belt holding up wool pants, and boots. Airi's brown-black hair got a shade darker while Eret's raven black hair got a shade lighter. The couple then took air, finishing their kiss, and opening their eyes. Airi's pale blue eyes became ghost blue, shining like the sky while Eret's amber gold eyes became solid gold, shining like the sun.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

Somehow, I knew Eret's life before now, seeing his mother, a feminine look-alike of Eret, apart from a button nose and also shorter. His father was a stocky man, maybe five and a half feet in height, and he had oak brown eyes and scruffy dark brown hair. I saw his mother's death, from a deadly cold she had. Eret was 6 then. His father died in a sailing accident when Eret was 14. He met Drago at 16, and came to fear and respect him over time. I knew his parents' names, Eret the First, and Hrefna. I opened my eyes to behold a entire different Eret yet I felt happy and safe, and I came to know that I'll learn to love him.

(Eret's P.O.V.)

I saw Airi's memories flashing through my mind, I knew how she struggled to survive in all kinds of weather, how she couldn't remember her family or what happened to them, the battles, and the clan she found, finding contentment and happiness, having friends in places, her visions, her adventures up to now. My respect for her grew as I opened my eyes to see a beautiful, amazing Airi, feeling content and giddy. Already I didn't mind having a mate like her and I'll grow to love her.

(Clawheart's P.O.V.)

We stared at each other awed and surprised, and I never felt the pain anymore. "Eret, I think we saved each other. I don't feel the poison anymore.". Eret looked at me curiously, then nodded with a understanding shine in his eyes.

"Are you two okay? You look incredible.". asked Hiccup. I turned to look at him as he spoke that. I nodded with a smile.

"We feel great, even amazing. I don't know why we look like this. Any idea, Airi?". spoke Eret casually.

A laugh and rumble sounded out, "Oh, I should explain that.". As a much familiar Bewilderbeast appeared out of nowhere, before all of us. _Draco!_

"Great Alpha, please tell us.". I respectfully said as I bowed my head slightly as I heard gasps and dropping jaws from the rest of the humans and the dragons.

Draco chuckled, "Ever then, you are always polite. Very well. As Snowy said earlier, you are partners, and when you swore a oath to each other, there was a dormant power coming to destroy your poison, and when you kissed, you consummated the partnership. Now you have the beginnings of love and power for each other, and have very much time to court before becoming the very destined mates aka husband and wife. And you two are also protectors as you care for family and friends." (Looks at Eret) "As for you, you have received the honour to have a dragon name as your partner has. You shall be 'Scars of Battling Strength', so it mote be, and for short, you will be Battlescar.". Do you accept this honour, Eret the Second?".

Eret looked shocked and awed when I glanced at him, then he looked at me. I nodded with a smile, Eret smiled at me, then looked up at Draco, "I accept the honour, Great Alpha.".

Draco smiled with a nod of respect, then he rumbled in joy with a chuckle, giving us all a glance before he disappeared. I thrilled joyfully as I nudged Eret in the ribs, earning him a smirk at me. Our claimed scars has healed, and now, we then chatted once more with the others. _I can't believe that I am truly a protector/partner with Eret aka Battlescar. Good name too. It suits him well. I couldn't fathom that I am destined to be mates with him, through it truly makes sense. I feel so right when I'm near him, and I bet he feels the same too. This is going to be incredible._


	48. Chapter 48

Valka, Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber on their dragons returned to Berk to recount the tale and get the armour off the freed dragons while I, and Eret, and the rest of the Nest dragons returned home to Snowy and Muddy's fortress. I reconciled with Dark Star, and made up neutrally with Sea's Weed. I happily met the other siblings; Blossom, Thunder, and Wave, all mature, and already looking for mates. The entire Night Fury group has grown over the years, having new nestlings, youngsters, and young adults such like my siblings.

Hiccup &amp; Toothless with the others began alternating visits between Berk and the Ice Fortress. I and Eret became protectors, proving each day that we can do it. We also explored nearby lands to check out if other dragons or humans are living there, with Hiccup and Toothless convincing any villages that dragons are good with a few surprises from me or Eret here and there. It was very convincing for sure!

Anyway, with time toward this year's snoggletog, I and Eret fell in love together and became mates shortly before snoggletog, along with Toothless and Stormfly becoming mates somewhat earlier before us. At Snoggletog, we all received wonderful gifts in the form of cubs.

Eret and I became dragons at the moment, and we got a clutch of four eggs while the other couple got a clutch of surprisingly 6 eggs which is extremely rare for Deadly Nadders and even Night Furies. They all hatched quickly, and we all named them.

Mine and Eret's firstborn boy: Full Stormcutter; name is Soaring Wind of Air. The nickname is Windsoar: Pale grey Stormcutter with darker grey frills and fins, mint green eyes. In human form, he has shoulder high scruffy black hair, luminous green eyes. Wears a similar outfit to Hiccup's 15 yr old clothes, except that the vest is black bear fur, and the boots are taller up to the ankle.

Second born boy: Full Night Fury; name is Shining Moon of Night. The nickname is Moonshine: Jet black Fury, his Mark a dark blue crescent moon with a gleaming silver four-point star in the center. Silver facing out and dark blue within on his wings/etc. Eyes are deep purple. In human form, he has neck length silky brown hair, lavender eyes. Wears a similar outfit to his father, apart from that, he bears a dull knife, and his pants are heavy-fleeced.

Third born girl: Half Night Fury, Half Stormcutter; name is Glorious Lily of Earth. The nickname is Lilyearth: More closely resembles a Stormcutter in shape, but with Fury ears and feelers, smaller lower wings, and a faint Fury Mark on her forehead. Same colors and eyes as her dad, with a Mark similar to her grand-mother's(under the idea that "Halfers" bear traits more similar to their parents, rather than Marks, individual and independent to their fore-bearers, among other things.) Except it is a long, winding green stem, like Auntie Blossom, with little purple flowers appearing on it here and there, that seems to wind around her ears, like a little crown. Lilyearth: In human form, she has her grandfather Eret I's dark brown hair, leaf-green eyes. Wears a purple sleeved shirt with a wool vest, and similar pants like her mother, and boots just like Hiccup's.

Fourth born girl: Half Stormcutter, Half Night Fury; name is Flaming Lava of Fire. The nickname is Fireflame: More closely resembles a a Night Fury in shape, but with an extra pair of wings that follow along the top of her front legs, though they mostly help with directionals in flight, rather than actually flapping. She has some tiny frills about her face, below the ears and feelers, acting almost like armor for these more delicate appendages, with a tail that more closely resembles a Stormcutter than a Fury. Her eyes are unique, the right one is fiery orange and the left is a deep red color. Her mark, too, is faint, but it shows a dusky orange stream with tinges of yellow in it. Yellow on the outside and orange on the inside of her wings. In human form, she has her grandmother's deep brown eyes and has her mother's brown-black hair. Wears a light brown sleeved shirt with a rusty red fox fur vest, and similar pants like her father, and her boots surprisingly is made of raven feathers on the outside with fur on the inside.

Toothless and Stormfly's firstborn boy: Full Night Fury; name is Disappearing Shadow of Sky. The nickname is Shadowsky: green-gold eyes like his grandfather, a dark grey cloud with a faint, dusky dark blue shadow/silhouette on it, that surprisingly resembles the Red Death. Blue on the outside and grey on the inside of his wings.

Second born boy: Full Deadly Nadder; name is Gleaming Sea of Water. The nickname is Seagleam: green eyes like her father, with dark blue scales tinged with pale pink, like her auntie Clawheart, and dusky purple for the rest of the body.

Third born girl: Full Night Fury; name is Snowing Glaciers of Ice. The nickname is Snowice: deep blue eyes like uncle Thunder, with a large, green-blue mountain much like the Ice Fortress for her Mark, with bits of white scattered over it like snow, with white on the outside and green-blue on the inside.

Fourth born girl: Full Deadly Nadder; name is Whipping Shoots of Vine. The nickname is Vinewhip: pale blue eyes like auntie Clawheart, deep green scales with paler pastel green markings and bright blue for the rest of the body.

Fifth born boy: Half Night Fury, Half Deadly Nadder; name is Lightning Strike of Storm. The nickname is Stormstrike: More like a Nadder in shape, but wings are more like Fury forelegs, leaving him walking around similar to a gorilla or Cloudjumper. Unfortunately, he cannot easily fly because of this, and not for long distances. His tail is a Nadders, however, meaning he can still shoot barbs to defend himself. With Fury teeth and some ears, if not feelers. He's dark grey with black and electric-yellow markings. He has no Mark, like his father. His eyes are pale orange.

Sixth born girl: Half Deadly Nadder, Half Night Fury; name is Roaring Falls of River. The nickname is Riverroar: more like a Night Fury in shape and look, but her mothers side is distinctively shown by the way she moves. Because of her build, she tends to walk a little more on her hind legs, and her front legs are a little smaller and weaker, with bits of membrane stretching out from it, similar to Nadder wings, though she has fully functioning Fury wings. She has Nadder teeth and a ring of spines on the back of her head, no ears or feelers, and hind claws are more like a Nadder than a Fury's. She is bright blue, like her mother, with white and crimson red markings like auntie Clawheart. Her eyes are silvery, she has a jet-black patch on her forehead where her Mark rests. It is a deep blue waterfall with foamy-looking blue-green highlights. It is faint, and they do faintly mark her wings, deep blue inside and blue-green outside.

Hiccup, of course became chief after Stoick retired, to spend time with his long-lost wife, Valka. Hiccup &amp; Astrid got married shortly after that, and planning to have a child in a few years, but now, they're focusing on exploring and trading with far-off lands near and far from Berk or the Ice Fortress.


	49. Chapter 49

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

**Well, to everyone's surprise, both sets of cubs grew on a human scale just like Toothless did. Airi/Clawheart has found her place in this world, and with Eret/Battlescar, they could go off to visit me at HQ or see Tara and Ama, the others at Treasure Planet since Eret knew everything. I never saw Lavender in the tunnel or anything, so I figured that she's safe and happy in Asgard. **

**Within a year, Hiccup &amp; Astrid got a bouncing baby boy, remarkably looks like Hiccup with two distinct features, his hair is a deep red like his grandfather Stoick, and he got Astrid's sparkling blue eyes. They named him Gunnar which means 'brave warrior'. **

**A few months later, Airi and Eret got twins, a boy and a girl. They also grew on a human scale as well. The boy received his mother's brown-black hair, while he got his grandmother's button nose (father's side), while his eyes are unique, amber gold and pale blue mixed in both eyes almost like a rainbow swirl. His name is Arne which means 'eagle'. Dragon form: **** Halfer; resembles a Night Fury, but with no forelimbs and the X-wing of a Stormcutter. He has a few small frills and horns like a Stormcutter that start pitch black but fade into dark grey and pale grey at the tips. He has sub-wings, but the rest of his tail fins match a Stormcutter's. **

**Thus saying, he's not quite as aerodynamic as he could be, and it's hard for him to take off. Through a strange birth defect, he can't make proper dragon fire; only bear sparks, fit for lighting a campfire. ****Thus saying, he usually has to depend on his twin for help getting around, as well as protection. As a human, none of these traits are visible and he can function just fine. He's actually a very good blacksmith, better than even Hiccup(or going to be) and often takes lessons from Uncle Hiccup and Great-Uncle Gobber. ****He is a Markless, like his uncle Toothless, and his wings and fins fade from black to pale grey, like his horns, and he has a a large white patch encircling his forehead and ears and black frills, like a Bald Eagle's white feathers.**

**As for the daughter, she is reminiscent of her father in looks while her eyes are sea blue-green. Airi and Eret named her after Tara and the others in Treasure Planet; the name is Tiovina which means 'time friend'. Dragon form****: Halfer; resembles a Stormcutter, but with Night Fury sub-wings and her own mark. She is pale grey with a white underbelly, (shocking, rare for Stormcutters and practically nonexistent in Night Furies). The other main Night Fury attributes are their echolocation skills and the ability to make the high-pitched screech that comes before a shot.**

**In a strange twist, she actually becomes larger than her father, even if it's only by a few feet, and she can make both Stormcutter AND Night Fury fire (separately, not mixed). In a way, this is actually a good thing, since the twins rarely leave each other's side, it means one can protect and carry the other (Arne has to get really high before he can drop safely into a glide; he can't even fly or glide in his hybrid form) while her bro can help by making saddles that turn into capes when they're human again. ****Her mark is a shiny silver hourglass with golden sand falling through, and the colors line her wings, striped rather than one in one out. And though this is the mark of Soothsayer for Night Furies, only when the twins are together, can they access that realm of seeing and predicting pieces of the future, meaning Moon's Blessing has to teach them how to use it properly.**

**Now, Airi is delighted to have wonderful offspring, teaching them about the world, the dragons, and the Vikings. I'm very happy for her, through I wondered about her past parents and why she became half-blind and all, but I decided to leave it behind me as Airi did herself. She got a home, a family, great friends, and a job in protecting the ice fortress with Eret.**


End file.
